En busca de un sueño
by Marydc26
Summary: Ella creyó todas sus esperanzas perdidas luego de la muerte de su padre y su sueño de entrar a Juilliard lo dejaría pasar. Pero nunca pensó que al mudarse a Nueva York haría que sus deseos y hasta sus propias necesidades se vieran expuestos a cambiar. Solo una persona pudo ayudarla a creer en ella misma y en su arte: La Danza /Katniss&Peeta AU.
1. Capitulo 0

_NA: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero habrán unos que son de mi autoría ;)_

* * *

"_**Capitulo 0"**_

Mi padre siempre decía: "Para alcanzar el éxito solo debes creer en lo que dicta tu corazón". De niña solo lo entendía por una simple enseñanza para enfrentar mi vida de adulta. Independiente. Ahora solo puedo decir que mi corazón ha fallado. ¿En realidad esto es lo que deseo? ¿Lo que mi padre hubiera querido para mí?... Me lo cuestiono cientos de veces.

Al mirar el espejo veo reflejado en él a una chica que había dado todo por querer hacer lo que hasta ahora había pensado que era su futuro. Observo su mirada y su semblante pálido y triste; veo un peso de consciencia y enojo. Miro lágrimas acumularse, pero aun así sin atreverse a salir. ¿Por qué será? ¿Tendré algo malo? Simplemente nunca lo sabré.

Mejor aún, jamás quisiera saber.

Y es que en cierta forma me culpo. Yo y solo yo, pensaba. Mi sueño, mi estúpido y vanidoso sueño que me acompañaba desde esa primera vez, al ver flotar sobre una nube invisible a aquella chica en mi libro de cuentos infantiles; un dibujo que marcó mi infancia y me hacía recordar el por qué extrañaba, pero al mismo tiempo detestaba la huida de mi madre. Porque siempre lo vi así.

Fue ese dolor que quiso hacer de mí una mejor persona y, por muy pequeño que sea, dejarle un recuerdo a mi padre sobre lo hermosa que fue ella en su juventud; por lo que corrí emocionada hacia él, luego de obtener mis primeras zapatillas para bailar, diciéndole lo mucho que quería hacer esto, por él, por ella… y por mí.

Pestañeo varias veces y solo encuentro el pequeño rastro de esa niña alegre sobre mí; esa de sonrisa despreocupada y juguetona, a pesar del dolor que le rodeaba. Ahora solo veo a una chica solitaria y miserable, incapaz de lograr lo que mi padre en su última despedida en el terminal del aeropuerto le hizo prometer: "siempre cree en ti y en las señales".

Creer en mi… por ahora lo dudo. ¿Seré capaz de seguir? Mi mente está dividida en este momento y una parte de mí me grita que lo haga. La otra solo se cuestiona en creer en las señales, y más aún si el mismo espejo refleja detrás de mí el alfeizar de mi ventana con esas zapatillas rosas y desgastadas de ballet, muy juntas sobre esa chaqueta que mi padre tanto usaba en nuestros días de campo… Simplemente no puede ser casualidad. No quiero que lo sea.

- ¿Katniss estás lista cariño? - me sobresalto al escuchar la voz apagada de mi tía Effie, quien abre solo un poco la puerta de mi habitación, lo justo para hacer ver su esbelta figura, ahora adolorida.

- Si, enseguida voy - respondo en el mismo tono y sus ojos azules se despiden por un momento.

¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Viviré así con ella? Solo imaginarlo me da dolor, pero de igual modo debo ser fuerte, por mí, por ella y por él.

Sin cuestionar más me pongo erguida y levanto la barbilla para reflejar fortaleza. No dejo que mis ojos grises me delaten, por lo que respiro profundo y pestañeo con el deseo de alejar las lágrimas que se secan justo antes de caer. Así que al estar lista, solo termino de estirar la falda de mi vestido negro con las manos y por fin, luego de minutos de preguntas al espejo, retoco mis labios con mi labial carmesí y me doy la vuelta para abandonar mi habitación, dejando atrás esas zapatillas de ballet que antes me hacían volar y que ahora solo son un vago recuerdo. Pero no como él.

Tomo con fuerza la bandera perfectamente doblada que la fuerza militar de los Estados Unidos nos dio hace unos pocos días, lo cual representa el último recordatorio de mi padre, un simple y valiente soldado que pereció en Irak. Cierro los ojos, tomo otro respiro y al abrirlos ya estoy cerrando la puerta de la habitación en donde, dentro de poco, solo quedarán recuerdos, incluyendo las zapatillas y el anuncio pegado en la pared sobre la audición de Juilliard que se realizó el mismo día que ese oficial nos dijo a mi tía y a mí sobre la muerte de mi padre. Esa audición, motivo por el cual iba saliendo de casa para asistir y solo la llegada del auto y de su acompañante me hizo retroceder.

Cierro decidida la puerta y dispuesta ya a salir de casa para así darle mi último adiós a él.

Por ahora, mis sueños son inciertos…

* * *

**Hoolaaa! Estoy aquí otra vez con este nuevo fic y deseo que pueda ser de su agrado.**

**Espero sus comentarios :) me animarán a seguir.**

**Nos leemos. Besos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

"_**Capitulo 1"**_

- Se les agradece a los señores pasajeros que por favor se abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. En breve comenzaremos el aterrizaje.

Estoy entre dormida y despierta, mis ojos no terminan de abrirse completamente y tengo un pequeño dolor en el cuello por la posición tan incómoda en la cual estaba durmiendo. Miro a mi alrededor y observo como las azafatas se dirigen a sus puestos para esperar el aterrizaje de este avión. Bostezo y estiro mis brazos, recibiendo luego una mirada por parte de la última azafata al pasar. Seguro soy la única que no ha acatado la norma.

Minutos después comienza el descenso y me siento aturdida; estoy dejando atrás todo lo que había vivido en Kentucky y aventurándome (nótese el sarcasmo) en esta nueva ciudad llena de millones de personas. Sin duda mi mala suerte no podía ser peor.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el espaldar del asiento mientras veo como la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York se impone ante mí y a esta gran máquina que solo produce marearme. Odio los aviones, pero mi tía Effie lo prefirió así que en el lugar de un cómodo viaje en tren. Patético, como si el tren fuera a raptarme.

- Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la ciudad de Nueva York. Gracias por volar con nosotros. Que tengan un feliz y hermoso día - la voz de la señorita en el parlante solo confirma mi hecho: ahora voy a vivir aquí.

Salgo como bala para poder conseguir mis maletas, pero como siempre, este bendito aeropuerto está lleno de personas. ¿Había dicho ya que este sitio parece una madriguera de ratones? Todos se reproducen rápidamente para amargarme.

Consigo el sitio para esperar mis pertenencias y espero a que se despeje para yo poder pasar; lamentablemente estas personas no piensan en eso, así que respiro profundo y me interno entre el mar de gente desesperada por encontrarse con sus familiares.

- Perdón. Disculpe señora. ¡Ey chico, mira por donde caminas! - son unas de las cuantas frases que he repetido en solo veinte minutos.

Luego de batallar, consigo recoger mis dos únicas maletas (de por si no tengo mucha ropa que lucir). Me cambio mi mochila a otro hombro, pero de repente alguien se tropieza conmigo y provoca que mi bolso caiga al suelo, abriéndose de par en par y dejando expuestos mis cd's de los Rolling Stones y Alicia Keys.

- Imbécil - digo para mis adentros, evitando buscar problemas por mi mal humor y la desgracia de este bullicio.

De inmediato me levanto para ir por fin por mis maletas, cuando siento que me tocan el brazo unas tres veces seguidas. Al voltearme ya preparada para golpear a quien lo haya hecho, me sorprendo al encontrar a una niña de unos nueve años (calculo yo), con cabello pelirrojo y muchas pecas adornado su cara.

- Se te cayo esto - dice y extiende su mano para mostrarme un folleto que creí haber desechado en casa.

Un folleto que anuncia el festival de ballet en Nueva York. ¿Por qué diablos estaba allí?

- Gracias - respondo balbuceando e intentado devolverle la sonrisa. Tomo el folleto y lo guardo como puedo en el primer bolsillo abierto que encuentro.

- ¿Eres bailarina? - pregunta al instante. Simplemente no sé que responderle, hace ya unas semanas que he dejado de pensar en ese oficio.

- Yo… - ella me mira con ilusión y detesto que lo haga - Era - termino de decir y veo como su sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco.

- ¡Katniss! - escucho que me llaman y gracias a Dios eso me saca de apuros.

- Gracias, debo irme - me despido y salgo a buscar a la propietaria de esa voz.

Esquivo muchas personas hasta que por fin miro la cabellera rubia y brillante de mi querida hermana menor, Primrose. Para mi sorpresa no está sola, sino con un hombre alto y con barba recién afeitada. Están justo en la puerta de salida del terminal nacional.

Camino rápidamente hasta ella y al llegar la abrazo fuerte, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo y haciéndola girar. Me envuelvo con su dulce perfume y con su risa. La extrañaba tanto.

- Ya puedes bajarme Katniss - me dice entre risas y cuando lo hago, me sorprendo completamente al ver lo alta que está. Ya me llega a los hombros y estoy segura que cuando sea adulta me va a sobrepasar.

- ¿Cómo estás patito? - le pregunto con suma felicidad, lo cual es raro para en estos momentos de mi vida.

- Muy bien Catnip - me responde con ese sobrenombre que me puso al descubrir que la muy comentada hierba o droga para gatos, se parecía mucho a mi nombre - ya debes conocer a Plutarch, hermana - se hace a un lado y el susodicho extiende su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

- Hola Katniss, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? - él es un hombre que a simple vista puede ser agradable, pero sinceramente no me siento a gusto. Plutarch es el nuevo esposo de mi madre desde hace un año y medio.

- Bien - consigo responder e intento tomar una de mis maletas.

- Descuida - sonríe tímidamente y desvía mi objetivo -, yo las llevo, tranquila - Prim me observa atentamente y toma mi mano con rapidez; ella sabe que no me siento muy conforme.

- Ok - me resigno luego de una batalla estúpida de miradas y por fin comenzamos nuestra marcha para salir de la madriguera gigante.

Ciertamente mi tía supo elegir el mejor momento del año para enviarme para acá. En Kentucky en la época cercana a la primavera los colores que se ven son hermosos, además del clima cálido. Así que supuso que en la Gran Manzana, el clima iba a jugar un buen papel con mi estado anímico, asegurando también que en el Central Park encontraría distracción al aire libre.

Al subir al auto me doy cuenta que lo que me decía Prim en sus correos electrónicos no era mentira. Plutarch es cirujano plástico y tiene un consultorio muy reconocido en la ciudad. Mi madre y él se conocieron una vez que Plutarch asistió al hospital donde trabaja ella y luego decidieron encontrarse en otra oportunidad. Obviamente el fruto del trabajo de él se ve en como viste y sobre todo en su auto, un Ford fusión negro de este año que pasaría fácil por un modelo de exhibición.

- Te va a encantar la habitación donde dormirás… - Prim habló la mayor parte del tiempo, tratando de convertir el ambiente un poco más ameno. No es que le tenga rencor a Plutarch, sino que no me siento cómoda con todo esto.

Miro por la ventana del copiloto y observo la movilidad de la metrópoli. Gente por aquí y por allá, todos con andares rápidos por causa de agendas apretadas y otros motivos que seguramente son muy distintos a los que poseen las personas que habitan en Louisville, mi ciudad natal (a pesar de que es una gran ciudad también).

El dolor en mi pecho aparece de momento solo al recordar el nombre de ese lugar que me vio crecer y en especial, me acobijó junto a mi padre. Verdaderamente extraño mucho estar a su lado y pienso que este nuevo sitio solo traerá para mí un gran desagrado. Por supuesto, obviando claramente a mi hermanita Prim.

- Lo gracioso será la escuela - caigo en la conversación de nuevo y justo ese comentario me hace palidecer.

- ¿Por qué dices que será gracioso? - me volteo un poco en el asiento para poder ver a mi hermana, quien está sentada en el puesto de atrás.

- Pues… - duda - es que tal vez sea muy distinta a la que asistías.

- ¿Muy distinta? - inquiero - pues claro que será distinta. Todo aquí es distinto - digo esto último mirando de reojo a Plutarch.

- Ella se refiere a que sin duda la escuela privada será dis…

- ¡Espera! - grito, lo cual provoca que se sobresalte - En ningún momento me dijeron que era una escuela privada. ¡Ni mi tía lo dijo! ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? - este es el momento en que un berrinche no sería apropiado, contando con que no quiero darle un abreboca a este sujeto de lo que le puede esperar si me provocan.

- Tranquila Katniss, será divertido. No está mal, además tienen grandes programas extracurriculares. Por ejemplo: el teatro, el club de esgrima, gimnasia - enumera con sus dedos - música y… ah si, hasta hay danza - esto lo dice alzando una ceja - ¿Qué te parece? - yo desvío la atención de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, tratando de huir de esa propuesta. Finalmente respondo con desgano.

- Aja - siento sus miradas sobre mí y al parecer esto fue lo que ocasiono que el silencio se propagara en el auto, hasta que por fin sentí como Plutarch bajaba la velocidad. Al perecer me quedé dormida.

Al ya tener los ojos bien abiertos, puedo detallar mejor el lugar: una calle menos ancha que las demás avenidas, personas caminando tranquilamente y a lo lejos, bueno ni tanto; podía ver una gran entrada a lo que parecía ser… Un momento, ¿ese es el Central Park?

- Hemos llegado señoritas - esto me lo confirma. Ya estoy en mi nuevo hogar.

Al salir del auto, lo primero que veo ante mí es un edificio muy alto, típico en esta ciudad, de un color marfil y de aspecto moderno, pero al mismo tiempo antiguo. La entrada viene luego de un corto camino de una alfombra roja, cubierta por un techo de tela del mismo tono con el nombre del edificio grabado en letra cursiva y elegante: _SHEFFIELD 57_. En la doble puerta se encuentra un portero con un impecable uniforme negro. Esto me recuerda a las películas sobre la Casa Blanca y el presidente, con todos esos mayor domos y choferes.

- Te gustará Katniss, te lo aseguro - mi hermana no deja de mencionarlo y puedo ver la emoción en su rostro. Ella se parece mucho a mi madre; de hecho, tienen el mismo tono de cabello y de ojos. Mi madre la tuvo unos meses antes de marcharse de casa. Yo decidí quedarme con papá, mientras ella se llevaba a Prim.

Mi padre sufrió por eso.

Al entrar al edificio mis expectativas se quedaban cortas. La alfombra y las lámparas que decoraban el lobby eran una preciosidad. Nunca en mi vida había estado en un lugar así. Hasta el ascensor es lujoso.

Mi impaciencia poco a poco se iba incrementando a medida que no llegábamos al bendito piso. Cuando por fin se abren las puertas, me di cuenta del por qué la tardanza. Estamos en el piso cuarenta y ocho; al mirar el tablero del ascensor me doy cuenta que el edificio posee cincuenta y ocho pisos.

- Y bien Katniss, ya llegamos - mi hermana me da la bienvenida al departamento, el cual no debería llamarse así, sino mansión.

Sala espaciosa y con paredes color champagne; hay un juego de sofás que a simple vista se ven muy cómodos (de seguro esto fue obra de mi madre). También hay una chimenea empotrada en la pared - ¿Una chimenea? - me pregunto extrañada por eso.

- ¿Qué te parece? - no respondo a mi hermana porque estoy maravillada al ver la vista que nos ofrecen las ventanas del recinto; una hermosa imagen de la ciudad.

- No puede ser - me acerco poco a poco y al estar frente a una, no soporto la tentación y me asomo.

Los edificios se imponen a los lados y la avenida trasversal a la calle que da a la entrada del edificio, se encuentra abarrotada de autos y taxis amarillos. Una vista hermosa y para mi regocijo, si acerté sobre la entrada del parque. Muchos árboles me dan su bienvenida.

- Llevaré tu equipaje a la habitación Katniss - de repente caigo en cuenta y me volteo rápidamente. Mi hermana sonríe y se acerca a mí.

- No hay problema - me toma de la mano, guiándome por el largo pasillo hasta doblar a una puerta, la penúltima -. Esta es tu habitación - abre la puerta y quedo boquiabierta, literalmente.

Es espaciosa, con piso muy reluciente y una vista extraordinaria, justo con el ángulo que da hacia la entrada del Central Park. Hay una cama bien tendida con sábanas blancas y un edredón color verde claro; un tocador, dos mesitas de noche y dos puertas.

- Una es de tu baño y la otra es de tu closet.

- Tengo baño propio - digo sin aliento. ¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo dejar vencer por esta majestuosidad. No le daré el gusto.

- Puedes arreglar tus cosas y sentirte como en casa Katniss - la voz de Plutarch me hace entrar en la realidad de nuevo y solo puedo contestarle con un asentimiento de cabeza. Prim, en cambio nos mira atenta.

- Muy bien… Te dejamos para que te acomodes - me da una palmadita en el brazo y sale de la habitación, dejándome con el esposo de mi madre.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - pregunto sin rodeos.

- Fue a comprar unas cosas - responde de inmediato.

- ¿Prefirió ir a comprar cosas, en lugar de ir a recibirme? - inquiero alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo. Él solo carraspea y se acomoda la corbata.

- Ella estará pronto pequeña - dice con voz pasiva y sale de la habitación. Esto sí que le va a costar.

Después de desempacar y quedarme un largo rato mirando por la ventana, un toque a mi puerta me dice que tengo visita. Me levanto a duras penas de la cama y abro la puerta con el mismo ánimo. Mi sonrisa es forzada a salir.

- Hija - mi madre se encuentra frente a mí y me recorre el rostro con la mirada. Yo hago lo mismo, pero sin la misma emoción que ella.

- Madre - respondo y ella lo capta, sabe que no estoy completamente conforme, pero de igual modo se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme.

- Oh Katniss, cuanto lo siento - su pesar es algo que podría sentir por cualquiera, pero no puedo ser tan cruel; ella en su momento amo mucho a mi padre y de seguro esas lágrimas que está derramando sobre mi camisa no son falsas.

- Yo igual - no puedo detener la formación de ese nudo en mi garganta que me impide respirar. Esa es una vaga señal de que pronto comenzaré a llorar y yo…Bueno, no quiero hacerlo aquí.

Mi madre, lo poco que recuerdo cuando era niña, siempre fue una mujer que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, al igual que yo. Cuando se fue, mi padre nunca cambió ese amor por querer superarse y seguir mostrándole al mundo una sonrisa sincera y amable. Muy distinto a lo que estoy intentando hacer.

- Hija, sé que esto te puede parecer raro y…Quizás no estés del todo conforme - ¿Qué comes que adivinas? -, pero quiero que sepas que estoy a gusto de tenerte aquí y no solo hablo por mí al decir esto.

- Lo sé, Prim está muy feliz - ella asiente.

- También… Esto - señala con su mano -, puede ser muy distinto a lo que acostumbraste a tener…

- Completamente - le interrumpo -, pero no me quejo de mi otra vida, en lo absoluto - mi madre se queda en silencio sin apartar su mirada de mí.

- Lamento que estemos así Katniss - dice -, aun así no puedo obligarte - me toma de las manos y dejo que lo haga - no he sido el mejor modelo de madre para ti - me muerdo el labio y desvío la mirada -. Ten en cuenta que las quiero - besa mi mano y la suelta -. Espero que te logres acostumbrar - sin más, se va por el corredor.

Mi hermana llega unos momentos después y me ayuda a terminar de acomodar la habitación. Conversamos sobre todo; a decir verdad, de ella mayormente. Me compartió sobre sus días en la escuela y de sus mejores amigas, Rue y Bonnie. Todo iba bien hasta que ella se encontró con una caja que quería mantener oculta.

- Tus zapatillas - dice con asombro y las toma entre sus manos.

- Prim deja eso ahí.

- No Katniss - dice burlona -, no hasta que te las pongas - me reta con la mirada y eso no me gusta.

- Por favor deja eso donde lo encontraste Prim. Por favor - me acerco a ella y con un ágil movimiento me esquiva.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta mirarlas? - las agita frente a mí -. Dime - insiste ya logrando que me obstine.

- Primrose suelta eso ahora - le digo entredientes - ¡Ahora! - alzo la voz y de un tirón se las quito de las manos. Mi hermana solo me ve con asombro y tristeza -. Lo siento, no quise hablarte así - tiro las zapatillas dentro de la caja y la coloco en lo alto de la repisa que está a mi derecha en el closet.

- Descuida… Sé que es difícil - la miro con desconcierto y de nuevo el hoyo en mi pecho se va formando.

- Igual no debí gritarte - la abrazo y beso su frente.

- Siento mucho lo de papá - su voz se escucha entrecortada y eso provoca en mí conmoción -. Lo voy a extrañar - una lágrima corre por su mejilla y yo me siento en la cama, atrayéndola conmigo.

- Yo igual - la mezo suavemente -. Yo igual - respiro profundo y evito llorar. Ya estoy cansada de llorar.

Mi hermana a pesar de que solo compartió muy pocas veces con él, igualmente pudo formar un lazo y sentirse a gusto con su presencia. Mi padre la extrañaba tanto; solamente la veía por Skype y cuatro veces que visitó Kentucky en verano. La separación fue fuerte, pero aun así no pudo borrar el cariño.

Esta estadía programada por mi tía Effie, fue hecha con el pretexto de que servirá para mi mejoría, además que estar con mi madre seguro me dará más ánimos, lo cual puede que dude. Sin embargo tengo que estar consciente que seguir viviendo en Louisville provocará un gran dolor y no podría seguir adelante por mucho que lo intentara. Así que mi mudanza con la nueva familia Heavensbee me tendrá que llegar a ser amena. Debo intentarlo.

Luego de la insistencia por parte de mi hermana, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina con ella. Pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé.

- Hola Sae - mi hermana saluda con cariño a una señora que muy bien podría ser mi abuela. ¿Qué es esto?

- Hola mi niña - la abraza de vuelta -. Oh ¿y esta chica es tu hermana? - pregunta al cabo que me mira con amabilidad.

- Si Sae, te la presento. Sae, ella es mi hermana Katniss de la que tanto te he hablado - me señala y luego hace lo mismo al presentarme a la señora -. Katniss, ella es Sae. Ayuda en la cocina - con que es la cocinera.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, mi niña - me estrecha la mano como saludo y luego se voltea hacia el mesón, toma algo entre sus manos y al girarse de nuevo, dice en voz baja y cómplice -. Tomen, unas galletas para ustedes - sonrío y tomo una.

- Gracias - ella sonríe como respuesta y al ver a mi hermana me percato de algo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es un delito comer galleta antes del almuerzo? - Prim solo se acerca a mí y dice en voz baja.

- Se supone que no deberíamos comer esto.

- ¿Y por qué no? - es estúpido, solo es una galleta. Como si te fuera a provocar una infección.

- Porque así lo dice mamá. Una dieta balanceada - imita su voz.

- Sobre todo si la niña quiere ser gimnasta - abro los ojos con asombro al escuchar la confesión de Sae.

- ¿Gimnasta? - ella se sonroja un poco y le da un mordisco a su galleta.

- Sorpresa - dice después de tragar, pero su expresión cambia de repente.

- Y vaya sorpresa Prim - me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de mi madre detrás de mí -, te he dicho que no puedes comer eso - ahí si que actué.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es solo una galleta, no le hará nada.

- Katniss aquí hay normas que se deben acatar - dirige su mirada desde Prim, pasando por Sae y por último, hacia mí -, aquí no se acostumbra comer dulces. Además ella tiene recientemente un tratamiento odontológico y no podemos permitir que se dañe el trabajo.

- Es una niña. Por Dios - le doy un mordisco a mi galleta -. Están buenas Sae, te felicito - le sonrío y le doy otro mordisco antes de salir. Pero mi madre me detiene.

- Katniss disculpa, pero aquí…

- ¿Aquí qué? - pregunto -, oh perdona, se me olvidaba. Estoy en casa ajena - mi madre me mira sorprendida y respira profundo.

- Hija…

- ¿Acaso se te olvidaron las veces que hacías lo mismo cuando era niña? - esto si que la sorprende - ¿O tal vez el señor ya te hizo cambiar de parecer? - me muerdo la lengua después de decir esto, y la verdad no debí hacerlo, pero algo me empujó.

Con el daño ya hecho, me excuso y camino fuera del recinto, encontrándome luego a Plutarch ya tomando sus cosas para salir. Nos miramos y él se despide cortésmente y con una señal con la mano, se despide seguro de mi madre quien está detrás. Muerdo de nuevo mi lengua y veo como cierra la puerta.

- ¿Katniss? - mi madre me llama.

- No importa, olvida lo que dije - respondo con brusquedad y le doy un último mordisco a mi galleta.

Al entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, me siento en la cama y observo el panorama que se extiende frente a mí, recordando, o más bien confirmando que esta será mi nueva vida.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola tía, es Katniss - digo con algo de emoción y enojo. Escucho un chillido de su parte y me la imagino aplaudiendo rápidamente como foca.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es la ciudad? ¿Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto? ¿Viste algunos centros comerciales? ¿Cómo está tu madre y su esposo? - ruedo los ojos ante tantas preguntas y después de escuchar varias, decido llevar de nuevo la bocina a mi oreja.

- Solo deseo que los días pasen lo más rápido posible para irme de aquí - respondo con amargura y callo otra tanda de preguntas por parte de ella.

- Pe… Pero… ¿Qué? - seguro no se esperaba esa respuesta y debe estar debatiéndose seriamente si estoy hablando en serio o no.

- No sé como mi hermana puede vivir así. Todo es molesto, ese hombre consume sus vidas, que van a comer, la manera en como mantiene la casa; hasta el agua del inodoro es azul. ¡Azul!

- Querida, creo que necesitas relajarte y pensar que solo has estado ahí por unas cuantas horas. ¿Cómo puedes sacar conclusiones apresuradas? - entrecierro los ojos acribillando la pared de al frente, como si ella estuviera ahí y luego trato de respirar hondo y calmarme. Unas pocas horas que solo me han hecho enojar; claro, sacando a Prim y a Sae del lote -. Sé que quieres regresar, pero mira el lado bueno, podrás compartir con tu hermana y conocerás lugares nuevos, a personas nuevas y ¡oh verdad! El colegio... - en eso recuerdo el pequeño detalle.

- Ah ese es otro asunto Effie. Pudiste decirme hasta el horario de trabajo de mi madre y el de Plutarch y no se te pasó por la cabeza el detalle de que iría a una escuela privada. ¿Eso te parece lógico? Esas cosas no se ocultan.

- Oye jovencita, no había razón para decirlo, era más que obvio. No creo que ese hombre te fuera a inscribir en una escuela pública sabiendo su posición… Y no frunzas el entrecejo, estoy segura que lo estás haciendo ahora - me reprocha ya sabiendo que a ella le molesta que lo haga y poco a poco voy relajando mi frente.

- Esto no se quedará así - me siento traicionada. Mi tía se ha vendido, dejándose llevar por los lujos y encantos de ese hombre. ¿Pero qué diablos hace?

- Cuidado con lo que dices jovencita - suspiro resignada (por ahora) e intento sonar calmada.

- Voy a vomitar y luego a dormir.

- Si querida, ve a … Espera ¿a vomitar? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Buenas noches tía - y cuelgo en medio de preguntas y quejas por parte de ella.

Me tiro boca arriba en la cama y trato de asimilar lo que me espera. Solo unas horas y ya siento como hubiera estado aquí desde hace una eternidad. Desearía estar en casa… En mi casa, pero luego recuerdo que las cosas no serán como antes y a lo mejor lo que me espera no sea grato… O quizás no.

¡Bienvenida Katniss a la ciudad de Nueva York!... La voz en mi cabeza grita y lo peor, es que este es solo el primer día.

* * *

**Este ha sido el primer día en la ciudad y ya Katniss siente que es un problema xD veremos como van las cosas al siguiente día.**

**Gracias por agregar el fic a sus favoritos y por los reviews; estos son muy importantes para mí porque me hacen saber si les gusta y sigo o mejor le paro xD así que espero sus opiniones que me harán muy feliz!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo ya nos leeremos dentro de pocos días. Muchos besos y que pasen un feliz fin de semana!**

**Azucarillos.**

_**Milet7393:**_ Hola! Que bueno que te gusto ;) aquí te dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajajaj si muy imparcial xD espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo! Besos.

_** :**_ Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que los demás también :D un abrazo.


	3. Capitulo 2

"_**Capitulo 2"**_

Después del percance con mi madre y sus nuevos hábitos, Prim tuvo la delicadeza de alegrarme (como siempre lo hace), así que programo un pequeño tour por la Gran Manzana para el día siguiente. Ella es una experta en este sitio, por lo que accedí complacida, además que me sería útil para alejar las molestias de mi cabeza.

- Hermana hay muchas cosas para ver, pero te llevaré a los lugares estratégicos. ¿De acuerdo? – pregunta.

- Como sea, la turista aquí soy yo – ella sonríe y me toma de la mano, saliendo así del edificio y dejándolo atrás a medida en que caminábamos.

Las personas que viven aquí son distintas a las que están en Kentucky; su acelerado andar, sus atuendos que van desde el más vanguardista, hasta el chico que no sabe la diferencia entre una pijama y un blue jeans. Pero sin embargo me hace sentir cómoda y… ¿Contenta?

- Deja de hablar contigo misma y préstame atención – mi hermana me guía rápidamente entre la multitud que viaja temprano en la mañana de un sábado, al igual que nosotras en el subterráneo. Solo quiero salir corriendo.

Como dije, solo había pasado poco tiempo aquí cuando mi padre aún vivía, pero esas veces no pude conocer toda la ciudad; mi madre siempre fue reservada y por su trabajo casi no le daba tiempo de pasar tiempo con nosotras, por lo que fueron pocos los lugares que visité en Nueva York cuando era niña. Luego no vine más hasta ahora.

Mi hermana sabe mucho de esta ciudad y más por el hecho de que su niñera siempre la sacaba a dar paseos cuando mi madre atendía pacientes en urgencias del hospital. Prim me llevo a los lugares estratégicos, como el Empire State en donde pudimos subir al último piso y admirar el gran paisaje que se imponía frente a nosotras. Luego pasamos por el famoso Time Square y me deslumbre con su vitalidad y energía. Mi hermana quiso llevarme al museo de cera de Madame Tussauds y para serles sincera, no me había interesado tanto como hasta ahora; era divertido ver a todas esas personalidades importantes con una sonrisa permanente; pero sobre todo a las chicas que gritaban y querían abrazar a sus actores favoritos, como si ellos mismos estuvieran ahí.

Al salir las tiendas y restaurantes nos esperaban. Como queríamos ahorrar terminamos almorzando en McDonald's y me alegré al ver la sonrisa tan amplia de mi hermana al comerse su hamburguesa. La dieta balanceada de mi madre no la deja disfrutar de los placeres que todo niño quiere tener.

Prim no dejaba de hablar y relatarme de sus cosas en todo el camino. Visitamos algunas tiendas, nos probamos ropas y reímos por las combinaciones. Prim terminó comprándose una falda floreada muy bonita y un bolso pequeño para llevar a pasear. Posteriormente pasamos por la tan concurrida avenida y sus letreros de Broadway a sus lados. Tuve la oportunidad de comprarme unos aretes y un brazalete, el cual traía un gemelo, por lo que se lo di a mi hermana y juramos conservarlo como un amuleto de la suerte para ambas.

En ningún momento quise recordar mis malos ratos, así que me propuse liberarme de la opresión y disfrutar de los chistes y anécdotas de mi hermana en sus prácticas de gimnasia rítmica y de sus amigas.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que algún día estaríamos aquí ofreciendo un concierto? – me pregunta mi Patito al estar frente al majestuoso Madison Square Garden, lugar en donde fantaseaba con mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas diciendo que llegaríamos a ofrecer un concierto tipo las Spice Girls.

- Si lo recuerdo – sacudo mi cabeza para borrar las vergonzosas imágenes nuestras saltando encima de la cama y disfrazadas como ellas. Claro, todo lo hacíamos cuando mi madre estaba de guardia.

- Y tu cantabas muy alto – ríe con ganas abrazando su abdomen.

- Ni una palabra sobre esto – le amenazo, pero luego me uno a sus risas.

- ¿Sigues cantando? Tu voz es muy bonita y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana – muerdo mi labio inferior y me obligo a no ponerme débil. Mi padre siempre me cantaba antes de dormir y por él fue que aprendí tantas canciones que ahora me crean un gran dolor.

- No – respondo y evito mirarla –. Será mejor volver, no quiero que nos agarre la noche – tomo de su mano y le doy un último vistazo a la entrada del estadio.

No voy a llorar.

Al llegar de nuevo a la entrada del Central Park que colinda con la calle hacia nuestro edificio, mi hermana quiso comer un helado y yo con gusto la complací; así que mientras ella degustaba su helado de fresa y chocolate y yo de ron con pasas, nos dispusimos a dar una pequeña caminata, hasta llegar a unos bancos cerca de la entrada otra vez. Nuestros pies ya no dan para más.

- Y dime, ¿cómo está Effie? ¿Va a venir también? – pregunta sin quitarle la mirada a su helado a medio comer.

- Ella está bien y no va a poder venir… No que yo sepa – contesto y fijo la mirada de nuevo hacia adelante, donde las personas caminan tranquilamente y los niños corretean al tratar de explotar las burbujas de jabón que se esparcen a su alrededor.

- Oh que lástima, yo quería conocerla personalmente. Solo me la has mostrado por fotografías.

- Si, desde que llegó de Francia no ha querido salir de Kentucky – mi tía es una mujer que vivió sus sueños en París, pero por unos pequeños problemas económicos tuvo que regresar a América y comenzar una nueva vida. En Louisville monto una tienda de diseño y ahora se encuentra trabajando arduamente en él.

- Supongo que es muy graciosa. Por las fotos que he visto, se ve algo… Extravagante – lanza una pequeña risa y termina de comerse el último pedazo de la barquilla.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – tiemblo de tan solo recordar esa cantidad de vestidos que me hizo probar para conseguir el indicado para el baile de navidad de la escuela. Al final terminé usando el primero que me medí.

- Gracias por estar aquí Kat, me hacías falta – dice con repentina tristeza y yo rápidamente la tomo de las manos, luego levanto suavemente su barbilla con mi dedo y le obligo a verme.

- Prometimos que nada de tristezas en este día, ¿recuerdas? – le hablo firmemente para evitar mi decaída también –. Hoy fue un día estupendo y todo gracias a ti Patito. La que debería agradecer soy yo.

- Si… Supongo.

- Prim, estamos juntas ahora y nada ni nadie nos va a separar – le beso la frente y la acerco a mí para abrazarla –. Tenlo presente ¿si? – ella asiente débilmente con la cabeza y luego se separa de mi para ofrecerme una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – me besa la mejilla y se levanta de un salto del banco.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me temo que tenemos que volver a casa ya.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- No Kat, es que hoy es la pijamada en casa de Rue – ¡Oh la pijamada!

- Se me había olvidado. Entonces vamos – le tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar de regreso, pero no llegamos muy lejos cuando la nana de Prim apareció frente a nosotras.

- Hola niñas, las estaba esperando y decidí ir a hacer unas compras – Margaret es una mujer de mediana edad y con sonrisa amable. Ella ha cuidado de Prim todo este tiempo desde que mamá comenzó a trabajar en el hospital. Es una segunda madre para ella.

- Déjeme ayudarla – voy torpemente hacia ella para cargar una bolsa.

- No pequeña, tranquila.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato más Katniss; yo solo voy a la casa a cambiarme y me voy donde Rue. Así te distraes más – me propone mi hermana y veo urgencia en sus ojos. Tal vez sabe que no me sentiré tan a gusto estando sola en ese enorme departamento hasta que llegue mi madre y Plutarch.

- Anda niña, disfruta un rato más. El portero ya sabe quién eres y te dejará entrar – medito la sugerencia y no tardaron mucho en convencerme.

- Está bien, solo un rato estaré – mi hermana sonríe y me abraza de nuevo.

- Nos vemos mañana Kat y te llevaré dulces – me guiña un ojo y se va de nuevo junto con Margaret.

- Ok – sonrío por la complicidad y me quedo de pie en el mismo lugar hasta que las veo desaparecer en la esquina.

Bueno, ahora Katniss está sola contra el mundo.

Sin saber que hacer y sobre todo a donde ir, busco un punto de referencia que me haga volver al lugar donde me despedí de Prim y sin pensarlo comienzo a caminar por donde me indiquen mis pies. Voy admirando todo a mí alrededor, la gente, los árboles y las voces alegres que se escuchan por todos lados. Trato de alejar mis pensamientos y gozar de la brisa que acompaña al atardecer sin importarme nada referente a mis penas y a mis días de dolor. Soy una nueva Katniss y debo seguir adelante.

Pero aunque me golpeen en la cabeza, todavía no borraré el pasado y la tierna imagen de mi padre abrazándome quedará en mi memoria para siempre; regresándome al hoyo otra vez.

- Respira Katniss, eres otra. Eres otra – me digo a mi misma y sonrío de nuevo –. Eres otra y no te pasará nada malo. Nada malo.

Pero la boca es el castigo del cuerpo.

- ¡Cuidado! – no termino de voltear a mi derecha cuando un balón de futbol americano viene directo hacia mí. El golpe me deja en el suelo.

- Oh por Dios – escucho una voz a lo lejos –. Responde, vamos – cada vez la escucho más y más cerca, hasta que retumba en mis oídos.

Abro los ojos lentamente y por instinto me llevo la mano a la cabeza. Mala idea - ¡Dios!

- Tranquila no te toques – unas manos me sostienen el brazo y poco a poco voy recuperando la vista.

- ¿Qué… qué paso? – logro articular luego de unos segundos.

- Discúlpame de verdad, no era nuestra intención pero… Oh como lo siento.

- ¿Está bien Peeta? – al terminar de sentarme y marearme en el intento, veo a una chica rubia y con semblante preocupado frente a mí. Ella no está sola, muchas personas se posicionan a nuestro alrededor para ver el espectáculo de la chica siendo golpeada por un balón de futbol americano.

- Eso creo. ¿Te sientes bien? – la voz masculina viene desde mi lado derecho, así que volteo lentamente hacia él y de repente mi vista está perfecta.

Es un chico rubio al igual que la muchacha, pero posee unos reflejos dorados que con la luz del atardecer hacen que brillen como si tuviera un aura a su alrededor. Unos pequeños bucles le caen en la frente dándole un toque más angelical; pero lo que más me llama la atención no son sus fuertes, pero moderados brazos y nariz recta y perfilada, sino sus ojos de un color azul que se asemeja al mar. Dos grandes orbes azules que solo me miran a mí.

- ¿Chica? ¿Estás bien? – sigo mirándolo embobada y hasta siento que estoy babeando. Ok no, debo estar delirando. ¿De verdad es un ser humano o es solo producto de mi imaginación?

- Vaya Peeta como que la sorprendiste – una voz burlona me saca de mi burbuja y me hace reaccionar. Genial fui muy obvia.

- Lo siento… Eh si estoy bien – digo con voz clara e intento ponerme de pie.

- Hey tranquila – ya es muy tarde, al levantarme siento que todo me da vueltas, por lo que busco apoyo en lo primero que encuentro.

Oh no creo que son sus manos.

- Como lo siento, mi amigo… – recalca en voz alta y mirando de reojo al chico detrás de él. Al susodicho se le fue borrando la sonrisa al ver la mirada acusadora del rubio – no supo medir bien y luego yo no pude atajar bien…

- Descuida, esas cosas suelen pasar – digo en broma, pero al parecer él no se la creyó del todo.

- Ten un poco de esto, te hará sentir bien y bajar un poco el chichón en tu frente – la chica rubia me tiende una tela azul celeste y por la temperatura de este, supongo que tiene hielo dentro.

- Gracias – lo tomo y enseguida me lo coloco en la frente. Muerdo mi lengua para no quejarme.

- ¿Eres de por aquí cerca?

- Si, vivo en una calle cerca de la entrada oeste… Creo.

- Ay no, ahora no recuerda – dice afligida la chica y yo intento tranquilizarla.

- No, si recuerdo, es que soy nueva aquí y las direcciones no son mi fuerte –ella suspira aliviada y se acerca a mí.

- Hay que sentarla, así no puede caminar, está mareada.

- Claro que no, tranquila, solo fue un golpe en la frente – doy un paso adelante y me percato de un detalle que no me deja avanzar. Estoy todavía tomada de la mano del chico.

- Oh disculpa – él se separa de mí y por un segundo siento un cosquilleo en mi mano. ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Peeta me sentaré con ella y Finnick hay algo que debes decir – el amigo de Peeta el cual se estaba riendo hace rato, camina hacia mi vacilante y con una sonrisa tímida me habla.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Para la próxima mediré mi puntería – me guiña un ojo y por muy extraño que parezca me sonrojo. Sus ojos verde mar pueden hipnotizar a cualquiera, pero en mi estado de dolor y vergüenza dudo que haya tenido resultado.

Me siento con la chica en una banca y veo como Finnick (creo que se llama), con balón en mano sale trotando hacia el campo donde lo esperan otros tres chicos. Ya las personas siguieron su rumbo y me encuentro sola con la rubia, pero aún sigo con la mirada hacia Peeta.

¡Katniss contrólate!

- Me llamo Madge, ¿y tú?

- Katniss – respondo sin dejar de mirarlo a él, quién ahora se encuentra dudoso en si dejarnos o quedarse con nosotras.

- Mucho gusto Katniss. Él es mi amigo, Peeta – el aludido se despeina un poco su cabello y luego me saluda con timidez.

- Mucho gusto – responde con una sonrisa y puedo ver sus perfectos dientes blancos. ¡Por favor Katniss ya basta!

- ¿De dónde eres? – pregunta Madge luego de un silencio incómodo.

- De Kentucky.

- Oh Peeta ¿escuchaste? – el chico frunce su ceño a su amiga y puedo ver confusión en él – es de Kentucky, como tu tío.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto asombrada.

- Si, él es de Union, ¿y tú?

- De Louisville – sonrisa otra vez. Creo que me estoy sonrojando.

- No es el mismo sitio, pero me alegra saberlo.

- ¡Peeta te necesitamos! – su amigo le grita desde el campo mientras agita el balón en su mano para llamar su atención.

- Será mejor que me vaya, mi madre no tarda en llegar – miento, pero necesito huir antes de cometer una estupidez.

- Te llevo, así no andarás sola – insiste Madge.

- No tranqui…

- Nada, te acompaño. Peeta nos vemos luego – se acerca a él y le da un beso en su mejilla que, por alguna razón me provocó una punzada en el estómago.

Definitivamente el golpe me atrofió.

- Vamos Katniss – ella se dirige a mí y me señala el camino, pero miro hacia él de nuevo y sorprendentemente se acerca y toma de mi mano, estrechándola suavemente.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Katniss – sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, sonrío e intento organizar mis ideas.

- Igual – solo logro responder y me veo obligada a soltarlo; pero por muy raro que parezca, al parecer él tampoco quería hacerlo.

Este día si que ha sido emocionante y ahora si puedo decir que la ciudad me ha recibido muy bien. A pesar de las circunstancias.

* * *

**TAN TAAAANN! Apareció Peeta y dando una buena entrada xD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan que suceda luego? ¿Se volverán a encontrar?**

**De verdad me gustaría leer sus reviews u opiniones, son importantes para mi :)**

**Gracias a los que leen y a los que agregan el fic a sus favoritos ;)**

**Besos!**

_**Milet7393:**_ Espero te guste el nuevo capitulo! Ya apareció Peeta *-*

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Tanto así como Snow no :O solo me gusta mantener la intriga jajaja xD en el nuevo capitulo ya aparece el personaje esperado *-* así que te dejo con ese regalito.

Besos y abrazos!

_** :**_ Cierto, Katniss se siente diferente e incómoda en ese departamento, pero poco a poco irán cambiando algunas cosas que pronto la harán cambiar un poco de parecer. Lo bueno es que tiene a Prim con ella y por eso no se siente tan sola Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic ;) los siguientes capítulos ya vienen con otros personajes.

Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 3

"_**Capitulo 3"**_

Incómodo. Momento incomodo en el cual no sabes que hacer o que decir y lo único que deseas es que todo pase rápido para ahorrarte el bochorno de decir cualquier idiotez y meter la pata. ¿Se conoce? Pues bien, yo estoy atravesando por eso ahora mismo.

Madge, creo yo que se llama (ciertamente soy muy mala para recordar nombres), camina a mi lado con toda la serenidad posible. Miro a mi derecha, miro a mi izquierda y todavía no sé que decir aun.

Esto de conocer gente nueva debería venir anexado con un manual de instrucciones.

Sin evitar sentirme un tanto cohibida con ella, decido preguntarle algo trivial:

- ¿Vives cerca de aquí? - digo y ella un tanto sobresaltada, se dirige a mí con una sonrisa. Tal vez estaba esperando a que hablara y le pareció asombroso el que no haya sido ella.

- No tan cerca - sonríe - pero no hay nada que una bicicleta en buen estado pueda resolver.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? A la ciudad quiero decir.

- Ayer - ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunce su ceño en señal de duda.

- ¿Llegaste ayer y ya estás sola explorando la gran ciudad? - pregunta - Eres valiente.

- No, la verdad es que no soy tan nueva aquí. Ya había venido cuando era niña y mi hermana hoy me llevo a un tour por la ciudad, solo que tuvo que irse a una fiesta y yo quise quedarme un rato aquí - respondo y siento como si estuviera conversando con una amiga de hace tiempo. Contando con que la acabo de conocer, me parece extraño.

En Kentucky no era muy sociable que digamos, pero si tenía dos amigas que las conocía desde cuarto grado de primaria. Twill y Lavinia. Al llegar aquí, pensé que sería mejor estar sola, porque no quería depender del trato de otros para sentirme más cómoda. Sinceramente prefiero huirle a los grandes grupos de amigos; no me gusta llamar la atención.

- Creo que desde aquí puedo seguir - señalo la entrada al parque en donde me despedí de Prim hace un rato.

- ¿Segura?

- Si - insisto -, doblando aquella esquina está el edificio donde vivo - ella ve hacia el lugar y luego sonríe.

- De acuerdo. Fue un gusto conocerte y disculpa por lo que paso con los chicos. Ellos nunca pueden hacer algo con cuidado - ríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. ¿Es mi imaginación o aquí todos los rubios son así?

- Descuida, ya pasó - camino unos pasos y me volteo hacia ella de nuevo -. Gracias por acompañarme - ella guiña un ojo y se despide con la mano, para luego darse vuelta y regresar al parque.

Este suceso se asemeja mucho al de las películas en donde una chica desafortunada es herida por el chico que luego es el protagonista y una chica buena va al rescate de la desafortunada y se hacen amigas. Sacudo mi cabeza y alejo rápidamente ese pensamiento. Debo dejar de ver esas cosas.

Al llegar al departamento/mansión, me doy cuenta que está solo, o eso supongo yo. Así que me dispongo a tomar un baño y a relajarme para que este terrible dolor de cabeza se vaya. Al salir de mi habitación encuentro a Sae limpiando el espejo del pasillo y compruebo que no estaba sola del todo.

- Mi niña, pensé que estaba con su hermana - pregunta sorprendida. Tal vez no esperaba mi presencia aquí todavía.

- Si, pero ella se fue a casa de una amiga para una pijamada y yo decidí quedarme un momento en el parque - ella asiente como respuesta y sigue su labor con el espejo que a simple vista puede que haya costado mucho.

Otra de las razones por las que no me agrada este lugar completamente. ¿Por qué gastar tanto en un objeto que con tan solo un golpe puede romperse? ¿Por qué Plutarch no vende la mitad de sus muebles y ayuda a los hospitales con ese dinero? ¿Por qué tanto lujo si a fin y al cabo no durará para siempre?

Me doy cuenta que estoy pensando por mi misma y no por lo que sienten los demás. Quizá este hombre solo quiera una bonita decoración o tal vez mi madre disfrute de su reflejo en él.

Cierro los puños fuertemente olvidando ese pensamiento.

- Su madre viene en unos momentos señorita.

- Muy bien - respondo sin ánimo y camino de regreso a mi habitación.

Me quedo acostada viendo el techo e imaginando figuras en él. Siempre lo hacía con mi padre y me divertía con las cosas que inventaba, para luego leerme un cuento y quedarse allí hasta que me durmiera. Deseo que eso regrese y cierro los ojos imaginándomelo a mi lado, con su sonrisa y sus ojos grises desprendiendo cariño. Una lágrima se escapa de mi ojo izquierdo y de inmediato la seco, borrando toda señal de dolor. Ya me es suficiente con el malestar en mi cabeza gracias a ese balón.

Ya al comenzar a oscurecer, la voz de mi madre se hace presente en la casa y en unos segundos, ya está frente a mi puerta. La toca suavemente dos veces y luego al no recibir mi respuesta, la abre lentamente hasta poder asomar su cabeza y verme tirada en mi cama todavía.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - quito mis manos de mi frente e intento dirigirme a ella.

- He estado mejor en otras oportunidades - regreso mis manos a su lugar de hace un instante y presiono el chichón que ya está adornando mi cabeza para poder alivianar el dolor.

- Oh Katniss ¿qué te paso? - siento sus manos rodearme las mías y luego con un ágil movimiento, inspecciona la mini montaña.

- Es solo un golpe por culpa de un balón. No es nada grave - respondo intentando parecer fuerte, pero la verdad es que me duele mucho.

- Ven, te pondré algo - me toma del brazo y me hace sentarme. Yo la miro con desconcierto y ella solo me ignora, mostrando ahora un rostro profesional, como si volviera a estar en el hospital con su uniforme y yo fuera otra de esas pacientes adoloridas en la sala de emergencias.

- No es problema…

- Solo déjame ver - dice con seriedad en la voz y de inmediato llama a Sae, la cual luego de instrucciones de mi madre, en unos segundos está de vuelta con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una pequeña bandeja con un vaso con agua y una pastilla a su lado.

Me niego al principio, pero después debo ceder a causa del dolor de cabeza que me embarga. Esta es la primera vez en años en que soy atendida por ella y no me gusta que sea así. No quiero que se crea que necesito de sus atenciones todo el tiempo y que un golpe en la cabeza sea el que logre entrelazar nuestra relación. No quiero darle el gusto. Ya he perdido su confianza.

- Listo. Ordenaré algo para cenar - dice decidida, por lo que la atajo rápidamente.

- Gracias, pero yo puedo hacer mi cena - ella parpadea perpleja por un instante y responde con el mismo ánimo de antes.

- No, tranquila. Yo ordeno la cena y así Sae descansa - toma el botiquín y la bandeja y se dispone a salir.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, no quiero ser molestia - digo en voz alta y mi madre se detiene en seco en la puerta, volteando lentamente hacia mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me mantengo firme.

- Hija - suspira y se relaja poco a poco -, solo quiero hacerte sentir cómoda. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti y que no estás acostumbrada a las atenciones…

- Cierto, pero puedo hacerlo sola - le interrumpo y ella no cambia su expresión, a pesar de que le he dejado en claro que no la necesito ahora. Muerdo mi lengua al comprender que tal vez me he pasado de la raya.

- Lo sé, siempre lo has demostrado - sonríe de medio lado y toma fuerte el botiquín en su mano -. Espero que podamos mejorar, no rápidamente, sino a su tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero hija y… Estaré aquí si me necesitas - asiente y sale de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dirige a mi nuevamente -. Si te da hambre puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina. Sae estará ahí si necesitas ayuda - y con esto cierra la puerta dejándome sola otra vez y con un poco de culpa recorriéndome el cuerpo.

He sido dura con ella y sé que no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa ahora; pero simplemente no puedo olvidar esos momentos en donde la quise tener a mi lado y no estuvo. De esos consejos que necesité y ella no los dijo. De los abrazos en las noches que quise recibir luego de una pesadilla y ella no me los dio. Estoy resentida, pero mi corazón se rehúsa a ser condescendiente en este momento, no tan pronto.

Al ir a la cocina me encuentro a Sae leyendo un libro y con una sonrisa en su cara se levanta y me recibe amablemente.

- ¿Qué deseas cenar niña?

- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola. Sigue leyendo, debe estar interesante - ella duda por un momento y al final logro convencerla; así que me preparo mi cena mientras ella conversa sobre el libro que lee y de un poco sobre su familia, la cual vive en Ohio y no ve desde hace tres meses.

- No me quejo de trabajar aquí. La familia es muy amable y respetuosa, sobre todo la pequeña Prim, esa niña es un encanto.

- Si, ella es muy especial - concuerdo con ella y tomo otra de las galletas que me acaba de servir, al cabo que da un sorbo a su taza humeante de té.

- La señora es estricta en ciertos aspectos, pero no es mala persona. El señor es atento y nunca pasa por alto nada que esté irregular en la casa. Trata muy bien a su madre y a su hermana. Las quiere mucho, ¿sabe? - en cierto punto me doy cuenta que Sae está haciéndome una campaña publicitaria de la nueva familia, en especial de Plutarch. Me niego a pensar que la enviaron para que me dijera eso; tal vez estoy siendo algo extrema.

- No lo pongo en duda. Prim me lo decía en sus correos - digo y espero que esto sea el final de la conversación. Sae lo capta así y luego cambia de tema, preguntándome sobre si estoy lista para mi nueva escuela y de lo que me espera en la ciudad.

- Espero que puedas hacer muchos amigos. Siempre es bueno tenerlos.

Puede que tenga razón. Lo que necesito es una mano amiga que me ayude a salir del hoyo, aunque sea por un momento.

Esa noche me quede dormida después de estar por dos horas pensando en lo que voy a hacer y en lo que he vivido hasta ahora en la ciudad. Los sitios a los que fui con Prim y a los chicos que conocí en el parque. En eso se me vino a la mente los ojos azules de Peeta y de su hermoso cabello. Nunca me había sentido así por una persona que acabo de conocer. Bueno, la verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de que pase, pero esta es una excepción algo particular.

Sonrío como tonta y me llevo la mano a la muestra que me dejo el haberlo conocido y con ese pensamiento me dejo llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente fui la última en llegar a la mesa del comedor para desayunar. Mi hermana acaba de llegar y está alegre contando todo lo que hizo en la pijamada con sus amigas. Plutarch le presta atención y con una sonrisa le sirve más jugo de naranja en su vaso. Debo admitir que no se ve tan malo como me lo imaginaba.

En cambio, mi madre se limita a tomar de su café y a lanzar miradas furtivas en mi dirección, esperando a que comente algo más y quizás entablar conversa. Sin embargo no sucede y solo me dispongo a desayunar y a deleitarme con la voz de mi patito y de sus ocurrencias.

- Después del almuerzo planeamos ir al centro comercial Katniss. Podemos ir en plan de compras, ¿qué te parece? - habla Plutarch con emoción.

- Si Katniss, podemos ir a comprar ropa linda para que deslumbres.

- Y por supuesto para que renueves tu closet - presto más atención luego de escuchar eso de él.

- Mi ropa está bien - me defiendo -. No veo por qué molestarse.

- Kat será divertido y no estamos diciendo que está mal tu ropa, solo que siempre es bueno tener cosas nuevas - los ojos de mi hermana brillan por la emoción y de reojo puedo ver a mi madre algo tímida al respecto. ¿Estará pensando en la conversación que tuvimos ayer?

- Bueno, si ella no lo desea, no podemos obligarla, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaras - la insistencia del hombre no pasa desapercibida y me veo presionada a aceptar, por lo que ya después del medio día estamos entrando a uno de los grandes centros comerciales de Nueva York.

Pasamos por algunas tiendas y mi hermana no para de parlotear y de bromear sobre que podría lucir para su fiesta de dieciséis años. Me sorprendo cuando la escucho hablar de ello, ya que todavía faltan cuatro años para ese día, pero decido seguirle la corriente y aceptar de que ella ya no es la misma niña que recuerdo; ya está creciendo y eso supone los cambios de temas de conversación, dejando de lado los caballos, para darle paso a la ropa y a los artistas de moda.

Suspiro por enésima vez al entrar a otra tienda y me pregunto por qué a las chicas corrientes les gusta esto. Digo corrientes porque no me considero de ese paquete. Sacando a mi hermana del lote, pienso que no podría estar todo el día con chicas conversando sobre ropa, zapatos y de los chicos que las traen locas, teniendo como ejemplo a un grupito de muchachas de mi edad que están en el otro lado de la tienda.

Prefiero estar leyendo un libro y tranquila siendo invisible. Hasta estos momentos soy buena en eso.

- ¿Hay una librería cerca?

- Si, siguiendo este pasillo y doblando a la derecha al final - responde Plutarch.

- Voy a ir a ver - afirmo y me dispongo a salir.

- Estaremos en la feria de comida hija - mi madre me dice en voz alta y solo respondo con una asentimiento de cabeza. Quiero salir ya de aquí.

Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo recordando la dirección que me dio Plutarch. Lo menos que quiero ahora es perderme y dejar a un lado mi frágil intento de ser invisible; digo frágil porque a lo que va de mi caminata, algunas personas se han percatado de mí y la verdad es estúpido porque esta ciudad posee millones de habitantes y no creo que una chica de Kentucky pueda ser reconocida a simple vista. ¿A caso llevo un letreo fluorescente en mi frente que dice intrusa?

Cuando por fin llego a la librería y siento ese reconfortante olor a libro nuevo, me siento cómoda de nuevo. Registro mi billetera y compruebo que tengo lo suficiente para llevarme uno más y aumentar mi estantería.

Veo los libros ordenados y leo títulos interesantes. Paseo de aquí allá como un fantasma. Espero que no piensen que tomaré uno y saldré corriendo.

En eso me distraigo viendo una estantería con la mayoría de los libros clásicos y me deleito con esa hermosa vista. Hasta que por casualidad levanto la cabeza y me sorprendo al encontrar frente a mí a una cabellera rubia conocida, pero extraña a la vez. Me quedo mirando detenidamente hasta que su dueño encuentra mis ojos.

¡Por Dios es Peeta!

El chico se sorprende y luego esboza esa sonrisa que me ofreció ayer luego de mi patético accidente. En todos los centros comerciales y librerías de esta ciudad, me lo vengo encontrando aquí. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, he dejado de creer en ello.

- Vaya, espero que no me estés siguiendo para vengarte - dice sonriente y yo tengo que parpadear para poder salir de mi asombro.

- Eh no… Claro que no te sigo. Solo vine a comprar un libro - respondo titubeante y me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para recomponerme.

- De acuerdo, ya estaré más tranquilo - río nerviosa y estoy segura que debo estar como esas chicas tontas que no saben que hacer en momentos como estos -. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunta repentinamente preocupado.

- Si, ya estoy mejor. Solo fue un pequeño accidente - le resto importancia y tomo el primer libro que consigo cerca.

- Me alegro. Quiero decir, no que me alegre lo sucedido, sino que ya estés bien - explica rápidamente y se da una palmada en la frente. Yo solo río por el gesto -. Disculpa, tiendo a decir cosas sin sentido.

- Pues bienvenido al club - respondo y me sorprendo por como llego a ser tan natural con una persona que solo llevo conociéndola un día.

El golpe me puso mal.

- ¿Te gusta Narnia? - pregunta alzando una ceja y señalando el libro en mi mano.

- ¿Qué? - sigo su mirada y observo confundida el libro en mi mano. ¿Qué hace este ejemplar aquí? - Oh esto… Bueno, si leí los primeros libros y puedo decir que son muy buenos, pero ciertamente no sé como terminó él en esta estantería - lo examino y reviso los demás ejemplares a mi alrededor.

- Eso suele pasar, las personas tienden a dejar las cosas donde no deben. Pero si no lo has leído, te lo recomiendo. Es el último - me guiña el ojo y toma un libro en sus manos.

- Gracias - veo de nuevo la portada y me propongo venir luego a comprarlo.

- ¿Me podrías ayudar? Es que tengo un pequeño problema - pregunta apenado.

- Claro, si no vas a lanzármelo en la cabeza, puedo considerar ayudarte - los dos reímos y juraría que la mayoría de las personas en la tienda pensarán que estamos locos.

Dos chicos conversando y siendo separamos por una estantería que les llega a la cintura y sin ánimos de rodearla para encontrarse frente a frente. Sin duda eso sería lo que pensarían al vernos desde afuera.

- Quiero llevar uno de estos, pero no sé por cual decidirme - levanta ambas manos revelando en la derecha un tomo de los famosos libros de Anne Rice y en su mano izquierda, una copia del reconocido Drácula.

- Depende de lo mucho que te guste el tema de los vampiros - él pasa la vista de uno en uno y frunce sus labios con duda.

Hasta con ese gesto me quedo embelesada.

- Podría decir que Drácula. Es como más elemental ¿no? - inquiero y Peeta asiente con la cabeza y sonríe como respuesta.

- Tienes razón mi querido Watson - muerdo mi labio inferior y evito sonrojarme. Esta reciente camaradería entre nosotros, como si nos conociéramos de años, me agrada y mucho; pero luego caigo en cuenta que no debería confiarme tanto. Después de todo, esta ciudad es muy grande y tal vez él se olvide de mí al cruzar la puerta de la tienda.

- Mejor vamos a pagar antes de que nos corran por escandalosos - propongo tomando uno de los ejemplares de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", el cual fue el que verdaderamente elegí para llevar, ya que ese libro es uno de mis favoritos y lo era también para mi papá, pero el que él tenía en casa estaba muy gastado y seguramente mi tía lo terminó votando luego del ataque de histeria que tuve en la sala de estar. Otra cosa que prefiero no recordar ahora.

- Perfecto - acepta y caminamos hacia las cajas.

Al terminar de cancelar, llega el momento que menos estaba esperando. La despedida.

- Fue un placer volverte a ver Katniss. Sana y salva - bromea y de inmediato me doy cuenta de algo. ¡Se acuerda de mi nombre!

- Igualmente Peeta - digo con confianza y por la expresión en su rostro, supongo que debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo. ¡Recordé su nombre!

Un silencio incómodo nos invade y la hora que muestra mi reloj me hace reaccionar.

- Debo irme, mi hermana debe estar esperándome.

- Si, yo también debo irme - muerde su labio y luego me mira a los ojos. Yo en cambio, me quedo observando detenidamente sus grandes orbes azules y me obligo rotundamente a no sonrojarme.

- Hasta luego - extiende su mano y yo la tomo de inmediato, estrechándola con seguridad; lo menos que quiero es que piense que dudo en hacerlo.

- Hasta pronto - respondo y al final, sin que yo lo desee, desune nuestro agarre y camina en dirección contraria a mí. Como tonta acaricio mi mano y sonrío como esas chicas que acaban de ver al chico que… Un momento, ¿he pensado yo que él…?

- ¡Hey Katniss! - volteo rápidamente al escuchar su voz nuevamente y desde lejos puedo ver como sonríe. Se lleva sus manos a los lados de su boca y las usa como amplificador -. ¡Gracias por la ayuda! - agita el libro que se encuentra en la bolsa de la librería y sonríe de medio lado, para luego seguir su camino por el pasillo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que algo extraño ha pasado y que por muy renuente que sea a pensar positivamente al intentar entablar conversación con extraños; pienso que esta experiencia ha sido de lo más reconfortante. Sonrío por enésima vez y concuerdo que mi trabajo para pasar desapercibida acabó justo cuando lo vi frente a mí y que ese hasta luego solo fue una señal de que tal vez, no estoy muy segura, pero espero que así lo sea… Peeta pueda ser la excepción.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el encuentro con Peeta? Ella no se esperaba verlo tan pronto y sobre todo en ese lugar xD ¿Creen que se puedan volver a ver?**

**Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews :) **

**Abrazos 3**

_**OrionMellark:**_ Jajajaja si xD la pobre quedó aturdida, pero más por sus ojos que por el tremendo mamonazo que le dio el balón jajajja. Ahora Katniss pasó al club de las obsesionadas por el panadero *-*

_**Milet7393:**_ Jajaja pues gracias por comentar y me agrada que te guste mucho el fic :D lo hago con mucho cariño. Espero que esté muy bien ;) un abrazo.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Tranquila que yo también estoy loca por él, así que ya somos dos jajajajaja ¿Quién no quedaría atrofiado al ver a ese hombre? Sería imposible! Madge es su amiga de hecho al principio la quería colocar como su hermana melliza, pero después quise dejar un poco la idea original de los personajes en el libro de THG… Solo un poco Besos.


	5. Capitulo 4

"_**Capitulo 4"**_

Encontrar el piso donde se encontraba la feria de comida fue algo frustrante dada la magnitud de este centro comercial. Tuve que resignarme a acudir a uno de esos mapas para tontos desorientados y terminar de revelar mi imagen de turista.

Unos diez minutos después ya estaba caminando a paso rápido entre la multitud de mesas, personas y sus bandejas llenas de comida, para encontrarme con mi hermana que no paraba de hacer señas para orientarme.

- Te tardaste mucho Katniss. Estábamos a punto de llamarte - dice Plutarch apenas me siento.

- No hubiera sido así si me hubieran dicho antes como llegar - respondo exasperada.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí - interviene Prim sonriente -. Y veo que compraste algo - se inclina un poco sobre la mesa para ver la bolsa que traigo sobre mi regazo.

- Si, conseguí algo que me gusta - sonrío de medio lado y de inmediato se me viene a la cabeza el nombre de Peeta.

- Que bueno Katniss - Plutarch asiente y sonríe interesado -. Ah me tomé la libertad de ordenar una pizza - dice apenado -, pero si deseas otra cosa no hay problema. Puedes pedir lo que quieras - veo de reojo a mi madre que trata de parecer indiferente al alternar su mirada desde su teléfono celular hasta mí. Decido no llevarle la contraria y estar más calmada. La tensión que hay entre nosotros es algo palpable y por la salud de nosotros y la comodidad de Prim es mejor tratar de ser amigable esta vez.

- No… Está bien la pizza - acepto y admito que no es una mala idea. A fin de cuentas tengo hambre.

- Perfecto - sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos y toma de la mano a mi madre por encima de la mesa. En eso una luz roja titilante hace presencia en un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado y Plutarch lo toma rápidamente -. La pizza está lista. ¿Qué deseas tomar? ¿Una soda, un té helado, agua?

- Una Coca-Cola estaría bien.

- Muy bien, ahora vuelvo - se marcha perdiéndose entre las mesas para buscar la comida.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y de pronto mi madre carraspea, dejando su celular en la mesa.

- Vimos prendas muy lindas que podrían quedarte bien. Prim encontró un vestido perfecto para este fin de semana.

- ¿Vestido? ¿Para qué?

- Cada mes el jefe de la clínica donde trabaja Plutarch hace un almuerzo benéfico. El dinero recaudado va para hospitales, orfanatos o escuelas - relata mi hermana muy emocionada -. Este año lo enviarán a una escuela en Brooklyn.

Es interesante escuchar eso. Desde que ella me hablo sobre él y sus gustos caros en ropa, fiestas y viajes, no pensé que tendría la iniciativa de ser partícipe en acciones benéficas.

Seguro me equivoqué también en eso o quizás debería de no ser tan dura. Pero igual no me sigue cayendo del todo bien.

- Eso suena bien.

- ¡Lo es!

- Y por eso Prim ya compró su vestido para ese día. Estábamos esperando por ti, pero veo que decidiste comprar otra cosa - responde mi madre mirando de reojo la bolsa de la librería con indiferencia.

- Es un libro, no cualquier cosa madre - espeto indignada -. Además, ustedes no me hablaron de tal evento, por lo que obviamente no tenía idea de que tendría que ir con ropa nueva - como si la verdad me importase un poco si voy en pijama o en ropa de playa.

- Cierto, debimos avisarte antes - responde mi patito un poco apenada -, pero no importa, te ayudaré a que te veas hermosa - me guiña un ojo y antes de que hable y me niegue rotundamente, ya una humeante y deliciosa pizza con anchoas y pepperoni se posaba sobre la mesa.

Al final no pudimos terminar con las compras porque decidimos no atormentarnos con el tráfico y para mi buena suerte, mi madre aceptó y regresamos al departamento antes de que oscureciera.

Luego de un relajante baño en la tina del baño de mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y llamé a mi tía para ponerla al tanto de mi día.

- Debes lucir hermosa para ese evento. Por favor Katniss no me desilusiones - ruedo los ojos por enésima vez.

- Tía, sabes muy bien que los vestidos elegantes no son mi fuerte, así que no esperes mucho de mí.

- Lo sé y es lamentable - su voz afligida por mi desastre en la moda es muy típico de ella y hasta me da un poco de risa -. Bueno, sabiendo que tengo cinco días para tratar ese tema, lo que importa ahora es que no termines huyendo mañana de la escuela. Sobrina, prométeme que serás sociable.

- Prometerlo sería en vano…

- ¡Katniss! ¿Qué fue lo que hablamos? - pregunta histérica y me veo obligada a apartar el teléfono de mi oreja.

- Lo intentaré, ¿si? Es estúpido.

- No, no lo es jovencita. Quiero a una sobrina feliz y radiante; no una muerta en vida - me reprende.

- Como sea - me rindo y creo que será mejor así. Por mi salud mental con ella -. Tengo sueño, mañana te hablo - escucho un suspiro en la otra línea.

- Si querida, duerme. No quiero ojeras para mañana - con suma paciencia me masajeo el puente de mi nariz -. Buenas noches Katniss. Te quiero.

- Yo igual tía. Buenas noches - termino la llamada y me recuesto en la cama, mirando al cielo raso e imaginando estar con mi padre ahora, como todas esas noches antes de ir a mi primer día en la escuela. Siempre me acompañaba y me contaba sus historias de colegial con el vago intento de hacerme sentir segura y tranquila de que meter la pata no es nada malo. Aunque después demostrara lo contrario.

Saco del primer cajón de la mesa de noche la caja de madera con algunas pertenencias de mi papá, incluyendo unas fotografías que son muy especiales para mí.

Me siento cruzando las piernas y coloco la caja en mi regazo, viendo cada una con detenimiento y lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Es difícil pensar que él ya no esté aquí; que su voz no vuelva a escucharla, ni tampoco su risa escandalosa y que tanto le hacía molestar a nuestra vecina. Sonrío al ver esa foto en la que estamos abrazados, mejilla con mejilla y fuegos artificiales detrás de nosotros de un típico cuatro de Julio. Su sonrisa sincera y amorosa como siempre, mientras que yo me atrevía a mostrar de más esos molestosos frenillos que tanto le pedí usar, pero luego duré con ellos casi un año y medio, lo suficiente como para odiarlos. Sin embargo era feliz y eso es lo que irradia esa fotografía… No lo que soy ahora.

El toque de la puerta me sobresalta y me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que ya han bañado nuevamente mi rostro.

- ¿Katniss? Soy yo hija - mi madre llama detrás de la puerta. Tomo un respiro profundo y limpio toda muestra de llanto.

- Adelante - digo en voz alta y sin muchos ánimos.

Al instante la puerta se abre poco a poco y la cabellera rubia de mi madre se asoma apenada - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si - recojo unas fotografías regadas en la cama y para cuando ella está a mi lado he guardado casi todas.

- Es muy hermosa esa - señala justo la que estaba viendo con aire ausente. Yo solo asiento en respuesta siguiendo el trazo de la sonrisa de él - ¿Puedo? - pregunta y sin más remedio se la entrego, algo recelosa, como si le estuviera dando una parte de mí.

En mi cabeza una voz vuelve a decirme que no sea dura e intento devolverle la mirada.

Ella la detalla silenciosa y lentamente se va sentando frente a mí sin quitarle la vista. Sonríe con melancolía y la acaricia como antes lo hacía yo.

- Frenillos. Tuve el presentimiento de que los necesitarías - ríe divertida -. Tu padre los usó en la secundaria y aunque al principio los odió…

- Supo encariñarse - ella asiente sonriente, pero su semblante cambia un poco, a uno más triste.

- Mi segunda cita con él fue en esa misma fecha, un cuatro de Julio. Nos divertimos mucho, había cerveza por doquier y todavía éramos unos chiquillos de dieciséis, pero queríamos ser grandes y nos dejamos llevar por la celebración - relata ausente, como si estuviera viviendo ese recuerdo -. Fue mi primera borrachera - ríe con ganas y hasta me permito acompañarla -. Él y un amigo me llevaron a casa y tu padre me ayudó a colarme por la ventana del lavandero, pero antes de despedirnos y que él me besara, ya las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas y mi madre gritó como loca - suspira -. Estuve castigada por una semana y me obligó a no verlo más - sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas y me ve con tristeza -, pero siempre buscábamos la manera de encontrarnos en la escuela y estar juntos a escondidas - sorbe su nariz y con una sonrisa de medio lado me regresa la fotografía. Yo la guardo enseguida y dejo la caja sobre la mesita. Todavía no quiero que vea donde la guardo.

- Él no me dijo eso - trato de recordar ese momento, pero supongo que no tuvo la necesidad de relatarlo.

- Tal vez lo olvidó - se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, pero sé que le duele. Lo sé por sus ojos llorosos -. Bueno es hora de dormir. Mañana será un gran día - se levanta y se acomoda su bata para dormir.

Asiento sin ánimos y nos quedamos en silencio. Esta escena tal vez no era lo que esperaba, pero igual había soñado con ella desde que se fue de casa cuando era niña. Mi madre en mi habitación por la noche, contándome cuentos para dormir y luego ella arropándome con la cobija para darme un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Soñé por tanto tiempo con ello, pero luego de unos pocos años me resigné a su ausencia. Ella no volvería; sin embargo me sorprendo al escucharla hablar ahora.

- ¿Quieres que te arrope? - me quedo paralizada en la cama sin saber que decir y como si mi cuerpo actuara sin la razón, asiento en respuesta y poco a poco me voy acostando. Ella toma la cobija y la extiende llevándola hasta mi pecho, me acaricia el cabello suavemente y me ve con añoranza -. Te pareces tanto a tu padre - dice en susurros.

- Eso dicen - mi madre deja mi cabello y se pone erguida, ve la caja en la mesa y como si no hubiera pasado nada dice con calma.

- Buenas noches hija.

- Buenas noches - toma un respiro y camina de regreso a la puerta, mira hacia mí, apaga la luz y va cerrando tras de sí, hasta dejarme sola de nuevo.

Esa noche soñé con ella y mi padre; los dos juntos corriendo en un parque, felices. Al final soy yo quien los separa.

Me despierta un repiqueteo agudo que poco a poco se va intensificando. Un rayo de luz me pega a mitad de la cara y me obliga a abrir los ojos. Enfoco mejor la vista y ya la habitación está más clara, es decir, ya es de día y el molestoso sonido viene del despertador digital que está en la mesa de noche. Lo apago con un puño.

Trato de estirarme y me doy cuenta que dormí toda la noche en un solo lado. Mi lado derecho me duele más que el izquierdo y tengo una pierna dormida. Veo hacia la ventana que está justo al lado de la cama y el pequeño rayo de sol que se cuela por la persiana me da la bienvenida a un nuevo día y este por su parte, viene con un despertador más potente. ¡Es mi primer día de escuela!

Me siento de golpe y palidezco con la idea de volver a pasar por esto. Estamos en marzo, a mitad de semestre y yo tengo que entrar nueva a una escuela que no sé que me tendrá. ¿Podré tener amigos? ¿Mi tía vendrá por mí y me internará en una escuela militar? Creo que estoy aterrada por algo tonto, pero desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado en la misma escuela y no me molestaba en hacer nuevos amigos porque Twill y Lavinia estaban ahí para mí. Veo su fotografía en la mesa junto con la de mi padre y espero que sigan pensando en mí. Cuando me vine a Nueva York ya tenía varios días sin hablar con ellas porque había estado aislada de todos, encerrada en mi habitación. Es por eso que mi tía tuvo la urgencia de llamar a mi madre y planear mi mudanza. Ella sabía que no resistiría más en ese lugar y esperar a que me graduara sería muy incierto y doloroso, porque ni me había molestado en asistir a clases luego del funeral.

En pocas palabras: soy una adolescente perdida que estuvo a punto de entrar en una depresión grave. Pero menos mal que no llegué a estar así.

Será mejor que me vaya alistando.

Tocan la puerta dos veces.

- Adelante - digo sin ganas. Margaret abre la puerta lentamente y me sonríe amable.

- Buenos días señorita. ¿Lista para la escuela? - alzo una ceja y me río por el chiste. ¿De verdad piensa que estoy lista?

- Como nunca - mi ironía no podía ser más palpable y ella lo capta inmediatamente.

- Ya veo - pasa a la habitación con una muda de ropa en un gancho, muy bien plancha -. Si desea vaya a darse un baño y yo acomodo sus cosas.

- No, descuida no hay problema, puedo hacerlo - me levanto a trompicones de la cama y termino enredada con el edredón. Mi imagen debe ser muy torpe.

- Me doy cuenta que no tiene problema - responde risueña y devolviéndome el chiste -, pero me temo que se hará tarde y no podemos permitir que se demoren en llegar a su primer día - se acerca a mi y me quita el edredón de las manos, coloca el gancho con la ropa en el perchero de la pared y comienza a tender la cama de manera experta - ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué la bañe también? - dice sin parar su labor, sobresaltándome ya que no me había percatado de que seguía de pie como boba inútil.

- Claro.

Sin más voy al baño y me cepillo lo más rápido que puedo. Como me lavé el cabello anoche solo deseo darme un baño para refrescarme el cuerpo y lo hago con agua fría, es mi calmante natural. Al salir del baño envuelta en mi bata, veo que Margaret ya no está y en cambio, mi cama está muy bien tendida y la ropa que había traído en el gancho ya está organizada sobre la cama. Me acerco y detallo mejor las prendas. Es el uniforme.

Este consta de una falta de pliegues estampada a cuadros azules claros y oscuros, como las escocesas. Arrugo la nariz por la similitud. A su lado se encuentra una camisa de botones blanca, manga larga extremadamente planchada con un logo en el lado izquierdo del pecho. También, estirado en la esquina, un sweater cuello en "V" abotonado, color azul marino con dos franjas rodeando el cuello: una color blanco y la otra roja. Una corbata del mismo tono del sweater y un par de medias blancas altas. En resumen, esto parece el uniforme de un internado Inglés y ya me están dando nauseas. Effie me las va a pagar.

Termino de vestirme y al verme en el espejo visualizo el escudo de la escuela a la altura de mi corazón y el águila con sus alas extendidas, con seis franjas en cada ala, cuatro flechas en cada lado de la cola y dos ramos de olivo rodeándolo, me parece más al escudo de una escuela militar. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Capitol High? ¿Quién rayos le pone ese nombre a una escuela?

Aprieto la corbata como se lo hacía a papá y ya estoy molesta por tener que disfrazarme como niña ricachona cuando no lo soy. Unos jeans y una camiseta hubieran estado mejor que esto.

- ¿Katniss? tu desayuno se enfría - la voz de mi hermana me distrae de mi discurso de blasfemias y con un pesado suspiro termino de peinar mi cabello con una cola de caballo alta y salgo de la habitación sin voltear a verme de nuevo. Es suficiente.

En la mesa del comedor están Plutarch y mi hermana ya comiendo. Los dos me ven detenidamente cuando me siento y sin decir nada comienzo a servirme.

- Te vez bien Katniss. Te sienta el azul - bromea mi hermana quien comparte el mismo uniforme y le da un aire inocente con sus dos trenzas.

- Buenos días Katniss. ¿Quieres un poco de tocino? - Plutarch me ofrece la bandeja y la verdad es que se ven deliciosos. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo.

- Pensé que tenían una dieta balanceada - me sirvo tres.

- Pues de vez en cuando es bueno darnos un gusto, ¿no crees? - guiña un ojo y le da un buen sorbo a su café. En eso le doy la razón.

- Mamá tuvo que irse antes, pero te deseo un buen día - dice Prim sonriente y me meto un trozo de pan a la boca un tanto brusco.

- Que bien - hablo con la boca llena y jurando por el gesto desagradable de Plutarch, sé que no le ha gustado. Río para mis adentros.

El desayuno transcurre sin más conversa y ya al momento de marcharnos ya deseo cambiarme los mocasines por mis viejos y gastados Converse. Tomo con fuerza mi mochila y me despido de Sae y Margaret con un gesto.

El camino se hace algo pesado por el tráfico y la sensación de molestia. No sé por qué estoy enojada, pero tal vez se lo atribuyo a mi mala suerte y al no poder hacer nada para revertir este día. Mis nudillos ya blancos por apretar tanto el cinturón de seguridad le dan a Pluatrch una pista de mi estado anímico, por lo que quita la emisora informativa de la ciudad en la radio y coloca el iPod. De inmediato una canción de Bruno Mars comienza a reproducirse.

- No está mal un poco de música para los nervios - trato de sonreír, pero más bien parece una mueca y regreso la vista a la ventana, escuchando como Prim tararea la tan famosa canción.

Al doblar hacia una calle menos concurrida y rodar por dos cuadras más, empiezo a ver a chicos con el mismo uniforme caminar hacia un edificio que por ahora está escondido por dos árboles, hasta que el auto se estaciona al lado de la acera y Plutarch lo apaga.

- Llegamos señoritas.

Prim me espera afuera muy emocionada y yo con pasos lentos rodeo la parte delantera del auto. Mi hermana se topa conmigo y me toma de la mano, articulando sin sonido - Estarás bien - y guiñándome un ojo. En eso el teléfono del hombre comienza a sonar.

- Adelántense chicas, yo las alcanzo en la oficina del director - se da vuelta y atiende su llamada.

- Vamos, yo te llevo.

De inmediato soy guiada por mi hermana entre la multitud de chicos y cuando llegamos al frente de las escaleras me quedo clavada en el primer escalón.

Un edificio de tres pisos, con ventanas altas y algunas enredaderas a los costados se impone frente a mí. Chicos rubios, morenos y pelirrojos suben las escaleras conversando animadamente. Un balón de básquet vuela por la barandilla y un chico alto y atlético da un salto para atajarlo antes de que le caiga en la cabeza a una muchacha menuda quien luego le recrimina empujándolo por el hombro. Sus amigas ríen cómplices y los chicos hacen gestos despreocupados con las manos, restándole importancia a los comentarios bobos de ellas.

Si, esto es lo que me espera de ahora en adelante: chicas fresas huecas y chicos infantiles llenos de testosterona. Genial.

Le sigo el paso a mi hermana mientras me va relatando que pasillos debo tomar y cuales no a ciertas horas. Ruedo los ojos al adivinar el motivo. El interior del primer piso no se parece en nada a como es afuera. Paredes blancas y piso pulcro le dan un aire a museo, siendo acompañados por cuadros a los lados exhibiendo diplomas y reconocimientos. Hay una escalera justo al frente, en la cual al llegar al reposo hay un vitral que decora toda la pared hasta el techo, con un diseño abstracto y que le da a la estancia un colorido por la luz solar que se filtra entre los distintos tonos en los mosaicos coloridos. Es hermoso. A cada lado de él una escalera más dirige a los estudiantes hacia el segundo piso, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

Mi hermana rodea la gran escalera y pasa por un pasillo igual de iluminado hacia la izquierda, saluda a un par de chicas y me guía hacia una doble puerta de roble lustrada, toca dos veces y al no recibir respuesta abre lentamente y me da paso. Dentro está la recepción de la oficina del director. Una alfombra vinotinto y poltronas de caoba ubicadas a los lados del recinto son una de las cosas que le dan un aire elegante a este lugar. El escritorio de caoba el final de la pared central se encuentra vació y encima de él en la pared, el escudo de Capitol High en bronce.

Si vendemos todo esto podrán ayudar a una escuela de bajos recursos por varios meses. Resoplo con amargura.

- ¿Esta es una oficina? - pregunto indignada.

- Así parece - responde mi hermana alzando los hombros -. Pero no te amargues, no todo es lo que parece. Podrás encontrarte más que fachadas en este lugar.

- Entonces hay que escarbar mucho - recorro con desdén el tapizado de las poltronas - ¿Y tus clases? ¿No deberías ir a tu aula?

- En unos minutos - consulta su reloj de muñeca -. No quiero dejarte sola.

- No creo que esté del todo sola - señalo las dos pinturas que adornan la pared junto a otra doble puerta y al televisor LCD del mueble cerca de la ventana. Pero sonrío por el gesto y la atraigo a mí para abrazarla. Es bueno contar con alguien en este momento -. Me gustaría ser optimista como tú patito, das envidia, de la buena claro - camino hacia el dispensador de agua junto a la puerta y me recuesto de la pared con un solo hombro.

- Ya desearías ser como yo - responde con superioridad admirando sus uñas -. Ni en mil años…

- Sí como no - río y tomo un sorbo de agua fría y fresca… Lo suficiente para permitirme morir ahogada.

El golpe de la puerta en mi espalda me hace casi botar el agua por la nariz y el otro solo busca un camino desconocido por mi cuerpo. Una mano me da golpecitos en la espalda para recomponerme y mi hermana solo ríe junto a mí. Descarada.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión - levanto mis pulgares para hacerle saber que estoy bien, pero de inmediato me paralizo por reconocer esa voz. No otra vez.

Me volteo y los ojos frente a mí se abren de par en par sin disimulo. Su boca se abre en una "o" perfecta y luego me mira de arriba abajo sin entender.

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Estás seguro que no querías matarme antes? - es lo único que puedo decir y me muerdo el labio por tal imprudencia.

- Estoy seguro - Peeta titubea y luego lanza una carcajada nerviosa. O eso creo -. Vaya, definitivamente las casualidades no existen y tu lo sabes demostrar muy bien - sigue riendo y le doy la razón con elocuencia, aunque tal vez exagere un poco.

- Claro - nos calmamos y ya estoy viendo hacia la alfombra sin saber que decir. Esto es muy incómodo. A este chico lo conocí hace dos días en el parque por un accidente con un balón; al siguiente día me lo encuentro en una librería lejos de donde vivo y ahora resulta que estudia en la misma escuela en la que acabo de entrar.

Si lo hubiera planeado antes no saldría así de perfecto. Que vergüenza.

- Bueno Katniss, creo que ya tienes compañía - mi hermana se pone a mi lado y sonríe de oreja a oreja sin dejar de ver a mi no planeado asesino.

- Oh si… Eh ella es mi hermana, Primrose - la presento torpemente.

- Un gusto - ella extiende su mano y Peeta la recibe amistoso.

- Un placer, soy Peeta Mellark… Aunque creo haberte visto antes - enarca una ceja rubia y se toca el mentón pensativo. Hasta este gesto le hace ver lindo.

¡Concéntrate Katniss!

- Seguro por los pasillos - repone ella -. Ahora sí debo irme hermana. Que pases un excelente día. Te quiero - me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse se despide de Peeta con la mano y sale a paso rápido con su mochila en el hombro. Nunca había deseado tanto que Plutarch llegara como lo hago ahora.

- Y… ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora? - me sobresalto por escucharlo hablar luego de unos instantes de completo silencio. Hago una vista panorámica del lugar y solo puedo decir una cosa.

- Ostentoso - la risa de él no se hace esperar y ahora soy yo la que se pregunta si hay algo mal en este chico que todo lo que digo le causa risa.

- Eso pensé que dirías. Tu cara lo dice todo.

- Si, soy un libro abierto.

La puerta se abre y Plutarch entra en la habitación seguido de una mujer con atuendo de oficina y lentes.

- Oh chicos, disculpen por no recibirlos, estaba atendiendo unas cosas en la entrada - se coloca frente a mí y extiende su brazo -. Tu debes ser Katniss. Mucho gusto y bienvenida a Capitol High.

- Gracias - la estrecho con menos ánimos que ella.

- El director los va a entender ahora mismo - nos señala las poltronas invitándonos a sentarnos, cuando depara en Peeta y lo escudriña por encima de sus anteojos -. Joven Mellark, ¿no debería dirigirse a su aula?

- Ah si… Es que estaba esperando también por el señor director para entregarle unos papeles - le muestra una carpeta amarilla, la cual no había notado que la tenía.

- De acuerdo, la puedes dejar aquí y yo se la entrego - se acerca a él para tomarla.

- Mejor la tomo yo Fulvia. Gracias - me volteo y veo a un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y expresión algo severa, pero divertida. Muy perturbador.

- Director Snow, buenos días - Plutarch se levanta y estrecha su mano con seguridad.

- Buenos días Doctor Heavensbee - su mirada es penetrante y hasta diría que da miedo. Trago saliva cuando posa sus ojos en mí -. Usted debe ser la señorita Everdeen. Bienvenida a Capitol High.

- Mucho gusto señor y gracias. - le estrecho la mano igual que Plutarch, pero su tacto me da escalofrío. Es extraño, pero no inspira confianza.

Después de presentaciones y un breve resumen de las reglas del colegio, el hombre se excusa por una reunión y nos deja ir. Al salir de la oficina y de la recepción, encuentro a Peeta de pie todavía en el pasillo. Ya no escucho voces de alumnos, por lo que supongo que deben estar en sus aulas.

- Disculpen por no poder atenderlos más, pero me temo que debo asistir a una reunión importante. El joven Mellark la podrá guiar y explicarle algunas cosas - Peeta inclina la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y Plutarch sonríe complacido. Seguro desea irse ya al trabajo.

- Perfecto, entonces está todo arreglado. Espero que pases un buen día Katniss, Boggs las pasará buscando a las tres - sonríe y con una palmada en el hombro se despide -. Hasta luego joven - se despide de Peeta y junto con el director se dirigen hacia la salida.

- Entonces señorita Everdeen, ¿tendrá el gusto de seguirme? Por favor - se hace a un lado y me da paso con elegancia. Siento un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y sonrío apenada.

- Gracias joven Mellark - le sigo el juego y camino a su lado sin poder entender como puedo ser tan natural con este chico que apenas conozco.

La respuesta, es que su trato me hace sentir bien y confiada, como si nos conociéramos de años y eso me gusta. Ahora puedo decir que no estoy del todo sola. Mi tía se alegrará si se entera que a mi primer día y a la primera hora ya estaba tuteando a un chico que ni en mis sueños hubiera podido tratar. Quizás es lo único agradable que le he visto a este lugar. Capitol High tiene cuatro puntos de diez ahora.

* * *

**¡El primer día de escuela! ¿Qué les pareció la bienvenida? xD Seguramente Katniss no se esperaba tal sorpresa. Para el siguiente capitulo si habrá más Everlark *-***

**Gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia. Besos.**

_**Lenna0813:**_ Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Peeta es un encanto, un terrón de azúcar y por eso es que es tan lindo, atento y tierno *-* un amor! Lamentablemente la madre de Katniss tomó malas decisiones, pero poco a poco ella irá corrigiendo sus errores.

Un abrazo y gracias por los panes de Peeta ;D Besos.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajajaj claro que no! Dime en que tienes dudas y yo te las explico… Aunque hay algunas cosas que es mejor dejarlas en suspenso xD

_**Hinata Lied:**_ ¿A quién no le gustaría que le pasara eso? :D A mi me caían balones, pero no venía un chico lindo al rescate ¡Estúpidos chicos mundanos!

Espero que te encuentres bien! Besos.


	6. Capitulo 5

"_**Capitulo 5"**_

Subimos la gran escalera con calma, no tengo apuro en llegar a clases. Peeta habla en todo el camino, pero sinceramente no le estoy prestando mucha atención; sigo absorta en como poder sobrevivir a este lugar y no terminar tomando el primer tren a Kentucky. Como extraño mi hogar.

- Capitol High tiene tres sedes: Nueva York, Chicago y Los Ángeles… - traga en seco y al llegar a la segunda planta voltea hacia atrás como si verificara que estuviéramos solos y aunque esa idea me perturba un poco, le sigo la vista y este solo suspira aliviado y sonríe. Es algo raro -. Ya puedo dejar el discursito por fin - enarco una ceja y él solo se encoje de hombros, acercándose a mí sin esperarlo. Retroceso un poco por la impresión -. Las paredes oyen, así que me aseguré de que pensaran que estaba dándote la charla sobre la escuela y bla, bla, bla - gesticula con sus manos.

- Mmm entonces… ¿Estabas actuando?

- Soy bueno en eso - sonríe petulante y yo ruedo los ojos, adelantando el paso -. Oye espera - me alcanza en menos de dos segundos.

- Tratas de atentar contra mí, luego eres amigable y después un simple creído - digo sin despegar la mirada de al frente.

- ¿Qué dices? Sabes que estoy jugando contigo, no lo tomes así. Además, lo del balón y la puerta fue solo un accidente.

- Claro - nos quedamos en silencio y juntos seguimos caminando, hasta que él se detiene frente a mí.

- ¿Dije algo malo? Es que no logro entenderte - se lleva una mano a la nuca y se alborota el cabello algo dudoso.

- ¿Entenderme? La que no te entiende soy yo. Fuiste amable conmigo y después dices que solo actuabas para estar bien con el director. Eso fue lo que me dejaste a interpretar y la verdad es mejor seguir y que me muestres donde queda mi aula - lo rodeo, pero me detengo al llegar al final del pasillo el cual termina en una "T".

- Ok creo que esto es algo extraño y todavía no sé que dije o hice mal para que pensaras así, pero déjame decirte que en ningún momento quise actuar ante ti - se coloca frente a mí de nuevo cruzándose de brazos -. Pareces buena chica… Me caes bien - muerdo mi labio y desvío la mirada ante la sonrisa cálida que él solo es capaz de hacer.

- ¿Terminaste? - alzo una ceja desafiante y él cambia su expresión confusa, lo cual me da gracia. Seguro es la primera vez que alguien no cae bajo sus encantos.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla al recordar que yo lo hice hace dos días.

- Creo… - ceñudo, estira su sweater algo brusco y toma el papel con mi horario que cargaba en mi mano -. Uy… Lo mejor será darnos prisa - me entrega la hoja y camina con apuro hacia el pasillo de la derecha -. La profesora Coin también es la subdirectora, por lo que te perdonará el que llegues tarde, pero procura no hacerlo de nuevo o verás una nota en tu expediente - se detiene frente a una puerta con una pequeña ventanilla y el número "35" grabado en la parte superior -. Siéntate en el medio, aunque esta vez te tocará atrás; pero los siguientes días trata de no estar ni muy adelante o muy atrás... Esto por si no quieres estar en su lista negra de posibles reprobados por no responder bien - me guiña un ojo con esa sonrisa suya. ¿Habrá pasado por eso?

- Ok… Eh Gracias - hablo entre susurros al igual que él, lo que me obliga a acercarme más de la cuenta para escuchar.

- No hay de que - se asoma en la ventanilla y me da un ligero empujón -. Es hora - asiento nerviosa.

- Si…

- ¡Peeta! - me sobresalto y miro hacia el final del pasillo en donde un chico con expresión asustada le hace señas para que se acerque. Lo detallo mejor y recuerdo que es el chico que estaba con él en el parque, el de ojos verdes.

- Oh ya me tengo que ir. Espero que te vaya muy bien.

- Igual…

- ¡Vamos hombre! - sigue insistiendo su amigo.

- Espero verte luego - sonríe y se despide vagamente con la mano hasta salir corriendo en dirección al nervioso chico.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me deberás un almuerzo si nos castigan… - escucho como se alejan y sonrío involuntariamente al recordar su propuesta. Vernos luego… Tal vez suceda.

Me preparo para entrar, suspiro nerviosa y estiro la mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta; pero un ligero empujón me distrae y una chica rubia está a mi lado ruborizada y agitada por su carrera.

- Los siento - como que es costumbre en este colegio tropezar a las personas. La chica abre los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato la ubico. Es Madge si no me equivoco -. Eres la chica del parque - hasta ahora no la había reconocido y un sentimiento de alivio me recorre el cuerpo.

- Si.

- ¿Katniss?

- Si soy yo - ella sonríe divertida -. Casualidad.

- Ya lo veo - estrecha su mano contra la mía y reacciona como si le hubieran colocado corriente en la espalda. Nerviosa da un paso y abre la puerta -. Es mejor entrar - sostengo la puerta y escucho un silencio muy incómodo en el aula.

Esta es amplia, con dos ventanales grandes lo que permite que entre mucha luz natural. Dos columnas de mesas con dos sillas se extienden hasta el final del salón en donde dos estanterías repletas de libros le da un aire sofisticado. Al frente un escritorio de caoba menos elegante que el de la oficina del director, alberga papeles que le pertenecen a la profesora Coin, quien nos mira con atención a las dos.

La mujer tiene el cabello liso hasta los hombros de un color gris similar a la nieve sucia que se percibe a finales de invierno. Su piel blanca y ojos penetrantes y grises le dan un aspecto algo imponente y aterrador. Su sonrisa lo demuestra así.

- Señorita Undersee que bueno verla por aquí.

- Buenos días. Disculpe la demora - veo de reojo a los chicos sentados en sus sillas y expectantes a la escena. Unas chicas hablan en susurros y ríen en nuestra dirección.

- Veo que viene acompañada de la nueva alumna - me quedo sin habla y Madge me toma de la muñeca para dar un paso al frente -. Tome asiento señorita Undersee -la chica no espera más y pasa rápido a su puesto - ¿Usted es?

- Katniss… Katniss Everdeen - ella asiente sin quitarme la mirada de encima, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera escaneándome en cuerpo completo.

- Bienvenida señorita Everdeen. Por favor tome asiento… - voltea hacia las mesas y me señala una donde está precisamente sentada Madge -. Tienes suerte, siéntate al lado de Undersee y que ella te preste los apuntes para que te pongas al día con la clase.

- De acuerdo - apenada le entrego el boletín de asistencia y trato de caminar a paso seguro hasta la cuarta mesa de la fila cerca de la ventana. Miro al suelo justo en el momento en que veo un pie dirigirse a mi camino. Lo esquivo fácilmente y sonrío disimulada al no caer en su trampa. Viejo truco.

- Quiero recordarles que me gusta la puntualidad y que no acepto demoras de este tipo. Pero contando que la señorita es nueva, se lo dejo pasar por esta vez - me acomodo en la silla y ella lanza una mirada de soslayo en mi dirección -. Pero la señorita Undersee ya lo sabe de sobra - mi compañera se encoje en su asiento -. Suerte para ella que no habíamos comenzado la clase - se dirige a ella -. Que no vuelva a suceder señorita - Madge asiente y la profesora regresa a la pizarra -. Nos quedamos la semana pasada con el tema de las transformadas…

- Creo que no le caí muy bien - digo en voz baja sin quitarle la mirada a la profesora que comienza a escribir rápidamente.

- Ella es así, no te preocupes. Parece no caerle bien a nadie - responde mi compañera riendo por lo bajo -. Que bueno volverte a ver y mucha coincidencia el que estudies aquí.

- Si… Mucha - muerdo mi labio al recordar involuntariamente a Peeta.

En eso un chico de tez oscura se la vuelta en su asiento delante de nosotras y sonríe divertido.

- Chicas tienen suerte de estar vivas.

- Thresh es solo cuestión de suerte - le responde la rubia petulante.

- Mucho gusto, soy Thresh - extiende su mano.

- Mucho gusto, Katniss.

- Dejen las presentaciones para luego si no quieren ser puestos a prueba en la pizarra - la chica rubia a su lado hace voltear a Thresh de nuevo, no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa amable.

La clase se desarrolló como esperaba. Aburrida. Madge me mantuvo al tanto de lo que habían visto y ya me dijo para reunirnos a la hora de descanso para sacarle fotocopias a sus apuntes. Cuando dejé de ir a clases en Kentucky me perdí de temas que seguro ya vieron ellos, por lo que me siento más perdida que Chino en Marruecos.

Mi siguiente clase era Geografía y para mi buena suerte, Madge también la veía, por lo que nos dirigimos conversando (bueno más ella que yo) hasta el aula contigua.

Al parecer ya su amigo sabía de mi existencia porque era uno de los que se encontraban ese día en el parque. Mi vergüenza no pudo ser más notable y ya deseaba que la escuela no tuviera un blog en internet con mi puesta en escena. "La chica del balón", tal vez así se titularía mi debut en Capitol High.

Thresh me pareció un chico agradable, pero algo tosco al hablar. Su porte de chico brabucón lo apabulla su sentido del humor y esos gestos de niño que hace cuando se ríe o comenta algo que le desagrada a Madge.

- Espero que no pienses que soy infantil, pero suelo no preocuparme por crecer ahora.

Ese tipo de comentarios son los que hubiera hecho hace unos cinco años atrás, pero ahora solo lo noto como un chico que teme llegar a la madurez escondiendo su miedo en la fachada de un joven desentendido y gracioso.

Resoplo por la frustración de saber que tal vez yo soy la única que se preocupa por el futuro o solamente huye de la realidad.

La clase de Geografía parece más amena que la anterior. La profesora Octavia, quien se rehúsa a que la traten de "usted", fue quien se ofreció en darme los apuntes de las clases pasadas y no se tomó la molestia de presentarme en clase como lo hizo Coin de manera perturbadora.

Madge me invitó a sentarme junto a ella de nuevo y esta vez no disimuló al alzar su cabeza para buscar a alguien más. Seguro desea apoyo en las respuestas que yo ofrezco a sus conversaciones. No la culpo, soy algo pobre con el habla.

En eso sigue con su descripción de los estudiantes que siguen entrando al aula y yo presto más atención en tomar nota mental acerca de cada uno o de los que pueda recopilar. De repente se detiene y sonríe apenada, mientras se lleva una mano a la boca de una forma muy refinada.

- Disculpa, suelo hablar hasta por los codos. Ya debo estar mareándote.

- No, no… - niego rápidamente -, descuida no lo haces. Más bien deberías estar cansada por hacerte hablar más de lo que esperabas.

- Oh… En ese caso, creo que no tengo problema - muestra sus dientes blancos y una sonrisa despreocupada y prosigue con su discurso, hasta que la profesora manda hacer silencio para comenzar.

La clase fluye sin contratiempos, aunque yo intente por todos los medios no aventar la libreta por la ventana y golpearme en la frente contra la mesa. No es que sea mala estudiante, de hecho solía ser una de las mejores en la escuela; pero después… Mejor alejo ese recuerdo de mí y me concentro.

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente haciendo sobresaltar a la profesora e interrumpir su explicación sobre la caída de la Unión Soviética, dando paso a una persona más a la clase.

No reparo en él o ella ya que me encuentro escribiendo como loca lo que acaba de decir y que seguro se ve prometedor para una futura pregunta de exámen final. Sin embargo mi compañera deja su labor y da paso a la tensión, su puño se cierra y se remueve inquieta en su asiento. La miro de reojo extrañada y miro hacia donde ella no despega la vista, la cual provoca un sonrojo horrible en toda su cara.

- Buenos días.

- Buenas noches para usted señor Hawthorne. ¿Éstas son horas para llegar a una clase y más de esa forma? - el recién llegado solo se encoge de hombros llevándose su mochila a un solo hombro.

- Supongo que no - su insolencia no parece alterar en lo mínimo a Octavia, o eso intenta mostrar y le da paso con su mano permitiendo que se siente. El chico no cambia su expresión aburrida y camina hacia las filas de mesas.

Frunzo el ceño molesta porque su interrupción me hizo perder la idea de lo que escribía, por lo que dejo mi interés por el castaño insolente y releo lo que hasta ahora tengo anotado. Mi compañera en cambio, carraspea disimuladamente y toma de nuevo su bolígrafo, no sin antes tropezar en el intento haciendo caer su cartuchera de lápices contra el piso. El ruido no hizo parar a la profesora, pero si dirigir miradas fastidiosas hacia nuestra dirección por parte de los demás chicos; primero rodando sus ojos hacia Madge, para luego mirar extrañados hacia mí y terminar desviando su objetivo a sus antiguas atenciones. Entre ellos estuvo el castaño, quien no me había reparado que se encontraba frente a nosotras. Madge se disculpó apenada y aun sonrojada le siguió la corriente a los demás. Pero el chico tardó más en hacerlo, mirando con sus ojos grises sobre su hombro hacia mí, para luego fruncir sus cejas pobladas con extrañeza. Una sonrisa petulante se formó en la comisura de sus labios y negando ligeramente con la cabeza se volvió al frente.

Genial, ahora soy el nuevo fenómeno de este lugar. Poco a poco me voy encogiendo en mi asiento tratando de portar una capa de invisibilidad al estilo Harry Potter.

Cuando se termina la clase los alumnos recogen sus pertenencias rápidamente tratando de salir lo más deprisa de ese lugar. Yo los imito, pero la profesora me distrae de mi labor al llamarme al frente para entregarme el boletín de primera asistencia.

- Espero que tengas un buen inicio de semana.

- Gracias - respondo cómoda ante la primera muestra de amabilidad por el personal docente.

Ella se hace un moño despreocupado y se va detrás de los últimos alumnos, no sin antes mirar hacia las filas de mesas alzando una ceja con gracia.

- Procure comprarse un reloj de muñeca para la próxima vez Hawthorne. Creo que le será útil - dicho esto sale del aula con andar grácil.

No tuve tiempo de ocultar una risa porque ya Madge hacía presencia frente a mí.

- ¿Lista? - su tez blanca vuelve a su rostro y se muestra más tranquila.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ir a la biblioteca a sacar las copias.

- Ah si, por supuesto - tomo con fuerza mi mochila y de inmediato somos interceptadas por alguien más; esta vez por el chico tardío.

- ¿La conoces Madge? - su voz se escucha grave y altanera. Mi compañera se ve sorprendida, pero trata de verse tranquila, contestando como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si, ella es nueva aquí. Katniss, él es Gale Hawthorne - nos presenta con suma educación, pero al parecer soy yo la única que depara en su ligero sonrojo.

Pobre, se nota que le gusta hasta la medula, pero él ni remotamente se fija en ese detalle, frunciendo su entrecejo hacia mí y con un deje divertido.

- ¿Catnip? ¿Cómo la droga para gatos? - pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

- Katniss, con "k" y doble "s" al final - las palabras salen como cuchillas de mis labios. Muy graciosito él. Sin embargo no le afectan para nada y me ignora con rapidez.

- ¿Vas a la biblioteca? Los demás ya deben estar allá - pregunta en dirección a ella.

- Si, estaba esperando a Annie, pero ella se sentó de primera y seguro ya debe estar con ellos - él asiente y se lleva el sweater al hombro. Su cabello castaño alborotado, el cuello de su camisa levantado y su corbata deshecha a lo largo le da el aspecto similar al último invitado en irse de una boda.

Comienzan a caminar hacia afuera, ella llevándome a rastras por el pasillo. Gale no tarda en darse cuenta de mi presencia y con solo dirigirle una mirada a la chica, ella responde inmediatamente.

- Le prestaré mis apuntes de matemática para que le saque copia. Ya Tresh y ella se conocieron - le dice para darle a entender que soy aceptada, ganándole una sonrisa de medio lado por parte suya.

- Muy bien Kat-niss - dice alargando la última "s" -. Bienvenida al Calvario High - guiña un ojo y me permito sonreír por la ocurrencia del nombre. Me reconforta por lo menos saber que alguien ya aborrece este lugar casi como yo.

Madge no tarda en soltar mi brazo y se adelanta para estar a la par de Gale. Los dos conversan muy al estilo mío, es decir, ella habla, él solo asiente y responde con monosílabos. En ciertos momentos se da el lujo de articular una frase entera sin distraerse al saludar con la mano a varios chicos que se topa por el camino. Yo lo sigo por atrás, como queriéndome esconder en su presencia. Algunos deparan en mí, pero les da igual y siguen con sus vidas; otros pasan por mi lado y me sonríen o arrugan su nariz en desagrado. No los culpo, soy rara, aunque igual me molesta que ciertas chicas rehúyen a mi mirada como si tuviera lepra.

La biblioteca queda en el primer piso, pero no bajamos por la gran escalera, sino por una alterna que solo comparte con la anterior el gusto por los barandales. Al llegar al piso, justo al frente la doble puerta de la biblioteca nos da pase y yo procuro seguir a mi escudo humano con más rapidez.

Un largo escritorio de madera pulida con el logo de la escuela al frente nos da la bienvenida. Tras de este muchos estantes repletos de material literario lo secunda. Tres bibliotecarias atienden a algunos estudiantes entregándoles libros, mientras que a mi derecha, seis computadoras en fila albergan a varios que buscan los códigos de los libros que desean solicitar. Nosotros caminamos hacia la izquierda, subiendo por una escalera de cinco escalones donde al final una doble puerta, esta vez de vidrio, da entrada a la sala de estudio.

Mesas se despliegan alrededor del recinto de paredes color crema y aire acondicionado fresco. El logo de Capitol High pintado en la pared justo al frente de la entrada no puede faltar por supuesto. Como niña obediente les sigo al pasar entre mesas hasta que llegamos al extremo oeste de la sala, en donde una mesa rectangular sostiene libros, una laptop y un iPod junto a este. En las sillas tres adolescentes conversan despreocupadamente, como si no les importara que a su alrededor hay chicos que "intentan estudiar".

- ¡Vaya, al fin llegan! - la chica de cabello castaño y corto nos hace señas y le quita de un tirón el iPod a Tresh.

- ¿Estudiando Johanna? - pregunta burlón Gale. La aludida pone sus ojos en blanco y se coloca un audífono.

- Estuviste muy cerca guapo, pero no - dice esto último con desinterés.

- Ay Johanna deberías…

- Annie… - calla a la otra al tiempo que coloca sus dedos índices a cada lado de sus sienes, imitando a las psíquicas de las películas -. Listo, absorbí tu intelecto - la pelinegra rueda sus ojos regresando a su lectura, mientras que la otra ríe con alboroto.

- ¡Hey Kentuchy está aquí! - saluda Thresh con suma algarabía haciendo a las otras dos reparar en mí.

- ¿Quién es ella? - señala Johanna con su reproductor.

- Chicas, les presento a Katniss - Magde casi me empuja hacia al frente -. Ella son Johanna y Annie. Las que faltaban del grupo - la primera me observa de arriba abajo y la otra sonríe tímida.

- Mucho gusto - digo en voz queda tratando de seguir las indicaciones de etiqueta de mi tía Effie. Claro, sin éxito.

- ¿Qué onda? - saluda Johanna con un gesto en la cabeza. Tresh ríe tras ella, pero luego sigue con su labor en la computadora portátil -. Se nota el olor a nuevo en tu ropa y el ligero desprecio a este lugar en tu mirada - me sorprendo ante tal descripción mientras se apoya en la mesa con los codos para acercarse más, escudriñándome con su entrecejo fruncido. Doy un paso atrás -. Y eso me gusta - ríe con algo de locura y señala la silla de al frente -. Bienvenida al club de los desvalidos chica.

- Jo habíamos quedado que seríamos los innecesarios - se queja Tresh de inmediato.

- Calla - ella lleva un dedo a sus labios para hacerlo callar -. Annie sigue ayudándome en física, así que ella si es necesaria - la chica resopla con fastidio ante sus amigos y luego rueda la silla a su lado, palmeando el asiento.

- Ven, no le hagas caso - asiento solo con la idea de que estos chicos están completamente locos. Siento un palmeo en mi hombro, volteo a mi izquierda y es Gale quien me sonríe esta vez, acercándose a mí con gracia para decirme al oído.

- Diviértete Catnip - me estremezco por su cercanía y deparo rápidamente en Madge, pero ella ya se ha ido. ¿Será que le incomodó lo que él hizo? Rayos.

Al sentarme al fin me siento extraña, rodeada de un grupo de amigos tan diferentes entre sí. Por un lado Annie, callada y estudiosa; por el otro Johanna alocada y escandalosa, Thresh infantil, Madge amigable y Gale altanero. Sin duda me parecía un cuadro algo extraño, pero en el fondo me reconfortaba saber que por lo menos, por ellos era aceptada.

A los minutos de silencio por parte de ella y de pocas palabras con Annie, Madge apareció en la escena con unas hojas en su mano, me las entregó y se negó a aceptar mi pago. La rubia se sentó a la derecha de Annie y abrió su libreta para compartir sus apuntes con la pelinegra. Suspiré por ser nuevamente ignorada en la mesa.

- Y bien, ¿eres de Kentucky? - la pregunta de Johanna me hizo sobresaltar y me quedé extrañada por su repentina atención en mí.

- Ah… Si.

- Interesante - me escudriñó con la mirada provocándome cierta incomodidad. Desvíe la vista hacia un lado solo para encontrarme con la presencia de Peeta con su amigo a dos mesas de distancia. Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar una sonrisa tonta.

Lo miré fijamente intentando lograr en él pesadez y así él pudiera reparar en mi lado, pero en cambio solo recibí una bofetada visual al ver como una rubia corría hasta él tapándole los ojos por detrás. Peeta sorprendido se volteó hacia ella y la chica se abalanzó hacia él, estampando un beso en sus labios. Regreso la vista hacia Johanna y me enderezo en mi puesto. No ha pasado nada.

Johanna no se queda atrás y me descubre, viendo hacia la escena feliz. Ella pega una risotada haciendo distraer a Thresh y a Gale de su juego en la computadora; y chasqueando en negativa ella me hace sentir estúpida. Genial - pienso - he sido descubierta observando a Peeta Mellark, el chico popular. La castaña no tarda en levantarse y rodar su silla a mi lado, tendiéndome luego su otro audífono. La miro extrañada al igual que Gale.

- Nada que una buena música alta no pueda reparar - me quedo quieta sin saber que responder, pero ella al insistir con la mirada me hace aceptar antes de que cambie de opinión y grite mi secreto -. Otra más - susurra y se pone a tararear la canción de Red Hot Chili Peppers que se escucha a todo volumen directamente de su audífono.

Respondo a preguntas triviales como de que ciudad vengo, en que parte vivo ahora y que clase me toca después. A los demás no les parece interesarle mi vida, lo cual celebro y me quedo sentada compartiendo audífono con Johanna hasta que suena la campana indicando el término de nuestro descanso.

Annie se adelanta queriendo apartar puestos ya que estará conmigo, con Magde y Johanna en la clase de Literatura. Thresh sale corriendo al recordar su clase de francés que queda en el tercer piso y Gale… Solo se dedica a ser él y seguirnos.

- Es increíble como todavía pretenden hacer ese estúpido baile. ¿Por qué no se ahorran el dinero de sus vestidos costosos y se los meten por el trasero? - Johanna viene quejándose de ello desde que salimos de la biblioteca.

- Quizás porque tendrían que operarse para quitarse la goma de sus glúteos para que le entren los billetes - contesta Gale con cierto desdén.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Ves Madge? Te dije que era cierto.

- Jo sabes que prefiero guardarme esos comentarios - responde indignada.

- Bah… En fin - golpea mi hombro para llamar mi atención -. ¿Trajiste pinzas de ropa?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para ponértelos en los párpados. A veces tiende a dar sueño esta clase… Y eso que sigue siendo temprano - suspira aburrida.

- No… Me temo que tengo cierto interés por la literatura - respondo en voz baja siendo distraída luego por el panorama dentro del aula.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Suerte Catnip - se despide Gale con cierta burla, pero no le hago caso ya que los ojos azules de Peeta me reciben desde la segunda mesa en la fila de la izquierda. El chico se sorprende y luego sonríe amable. Pienso devolverle el gesto, pero la chica rubia del beso se da cuenta de nuestro intercambio y me ve con desprecio, secundada luego por su amiga.

Borro el atisbo de sonrisa y lo ignoro al seguir a Madge hasta la cuarta mesa de la fila de la derecha, tratando de parecer indiferente, aun así quedé para mi mala suerte en la silla que da al pasillo, muy cerca para mi gusto de ellos.

- Como odio a ese par - suspira Johanna en dirección a Peeta y su novia y por esta vez le doy la razón, aunque cambiaría mejor al decir yo - "Como odio mi estupidez".

* * *

**Katniss ya ha conocido a los que serán, por lo visto sus amigos :) ¿Qué les pareció el grupo? Y la actitud de Peeta con ella, ¿piensan que se acerque a ella luego?**

**Espero por sus reviews, ya que son importantes para mí :)**

**Saludos y azucarillos.**

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajajaj pobre de Suzanne Collins si pudiéramos mandarle mensajes sobre el libro, seguro se sorprendería por el desespero, el dolor y la rabia por la muerte de ciertos personajes que no deseo nombrar ahora :'(

Saludos y abrazos!

_**Hinata Lied:**_ Eso es verdad, las casualidades no existen y estos dos han sabido aprovecharse de eso jajaja Katniss y Peeta atravesarán por muchas cosas más juntos ;D

Gracias! Leí tu comentario en el otro fic y la verdad no me acuerdo si te respondí o no D: disculpa por eso; pero sino, entonces te agradezco por el apoyo y por ser fiel me alegra mucho leer eso porque tengo un amor grande a esos tres fics, un amor de mamá jejeje xD

Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y actualizaré el jueves a más tardar ;) besos.


	7. Capitulo 6

"_**Capitulo 6"**_

Miro al frente como si nada. Estoy ausente de mi alrededor. Ni siquiera le hago caso a lo que me dice Madge y me siento bien, regresando a mis raíces de indiferencia total hacia temas superficiales como atracciones fugases que todo adolescente le gusta vivir. Bueno, en mi caso es tonto porque ni yo me di cuenta de como me afecto ver a Peeta con ella. Fue frustrante y me abofeteé mentalmente por caer en esos pensamientos. ¿Quién me creo yo para pensar que él se acercaría a mí con más intenciones de lo normal? Seguro mi padre debe estar riendo en este momento al verme.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - me sentía confiada de que no estaba siendo vista, pero mi compañera no despega su mirada azul de mí y antes de que provoque a Johanna para preguntar también, me enderezo y respondo lo más natural que puedo.

- No, nada - de regreso la vista a la pizarra y me confío de que ya no volverá a preguntar. Quizás ya se dio cuenta que mis expresiones faciales ante temas triviales no son muy prometedores y sonrío internamente al dar esa idea.

Un hombre entra a la sala con andar rápido y elegante, deja su portafolio en el escritorio y saca varias hojas de él. Los estudiantes cambian sus conversaciones por quejidos, suspiros y murmullos tensos al ver como él se sienta en la esquina del pulido escritorio mientras rasca su barba al leer por encima una de ellas.

Johanna retiene una carcajada.

- Buenos días - habla después de cinco minutos allí -. Es alentador saber que varios aquí agarraron la idea y pudieron plasmarlo de una manera un poco peculiar - ladea su cabeza a un lado sin despegar la vista de las hojas -. Sin duda puedo decir que no es todo un desperdicio estos trabajos - asiente pensativo.

Todos están callados y tensos, expectantes a lo que vaya a decir luego. Yo solo intento leer las expresiones de su rostro y averiguar lo que pasa por su cabeza. Es un hombre no mayor de los treinta y cinco años, con barba a medio afeitar, pero aún recatada y pulcra; su peinado hacia atrás le da una imagen sofisticada e intelectual. Muy joven para ser profesor de Literatura y que todos le tengan tal temor a sus palabras. Debe tener sus estrategias o solamente se digna a humillar para ganar respeto. Muerdo mi labio al recordar la profesora regordeta de mi antigua escuela, quien con una simple oración podía colorear mi día azulado en un asqueroso gris vomitivo.

Supongo que si me salvé de ella y pude soportarla, quizás con él pueda ser más ligero. Pero lo único que cambia mi idea de ligereza es la sensación de ser vista. Siento un peso en mis hombros y eso que sé que no viene de atrás. Miro de reojo a la fila de al lado y la cabellera rubia está ahí con atención a algo que escribe su portador con suma concentración.

Suspiro aburrida y regreso la atención al frente solo para ver como el profesor sigue allí sentado, pero esta vez sonriendo con ironía, una que podría alterar a cualquiera. Yo me salvo por esta.

- Bien - se levanta de un salto -, se los dejo para que juzguen con su propio criterio - le entrega la primera hoja a una chica pelirroja que está en la primera mesa de mi fila -. Será interesante ver sus expresiones - se burla prácticamente al darle una hoja a uno de los chicos con los que conversaba Peeta al entrar al aula.

Madge se remueve inquieta en su asiento, dando golpecitos rápidos con el lápiz sobre la mesa y colmando mi paciencia.

- Tranquila, saldrás bien - digo más con desesperación para que deje el repiqueteo, que por alentarla.

- No lo sé, esta materia es muy importante si deseo obtener las notas que necesito para la beca - asiento débilmente sabiendo que en eso mismo debería estar yo, pero he perdido ponderación al faltar a clases en Louisville y perderme evaluaciones. En pocas palabras, debo ponerme las pilas.

- Sin lugar a dudas hay algunos muy prometedores, los cuales no me sorprende sabiendo de donde vino - el profesor sigue hablando y sonríe un poco cuando le entrega el trabajo a Peeta; éste lo acepta, lo ve y lo aparta rápidamente a un lado. Es algo raro ver eso sabiendo como es él. Fácilmente pudo presumir su buena nota.

Johanna ríe escandalosamente cuando el profesor está a pocos pasos de ella. Annie intenta por todos los medios hacerla callar, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. La pelinegra le reclama molesta entre susurros, mientras que su compañera la ignora por completo. Los demás voltean hacia ella con curiosidad, fastidio o burla, como lo hacen las amigas de la rubia besucona.

Si esto tengo que aguantar toda la semana, creo que mejor será andar sola.

Pero después de todo el hombre no hace ni dice nada, solo se limita a entregar las hojas sin esta vez recibir una queja o un insulto por parte de los desafortunados.

- Ya se acabó el espectáculo idiotas - replicó Johanna luego de calmar su risa inoportuna, regresando también los "buenos comentarios" de la novia de Peeta, quien la mira con desdén y esta se gana por parte de la castaña una muestra de su dedo medio.

Me cubro la boca para ahogar una risa al ver la cara de la rubia; fue algo épico. Me pregunto, ¿por qué estará con ella? Se ve que no pegan… Ok, creo que ya estoy desvariando y… Maldita sea, me quede viendo mucho tiempo para allá. Peeta me sonríe de medio lado y regresa su atención a su compañero de mesa. Estoy mal, muy mal.

- ¿Señorita? - Madge me da un codazo en las costillas y casi me voy de bruces contra la mesa por estar apoyada con los codos y estos flaquearan luego por culpa de ella.

Frente a mí está el profesor con una ceja enarcada y de brazos cruzados. Desde más cerca se le ve mejor la barba, pero su mirada penetrante me es más incómoda.

- Ah… si…

- Eres la nueva alumna, ¿cierto? - trago en seco y asiento en respuesta. Maldito, me está haciendo quedar en evidencia -. Bien. ¿Me permite? - extiende su mano y me quedo sin moverme por unos segundos, hasta que él suspira y mueve la mano con impaciencia -. Es para hoy.

- Lo siento - murmullo y le entrego el papel de asistencia. Una vez en su mano le entrega el trabajo a Madge y me da una hoja en blanco.

- Escribe un ensayo y que esté bien redactado. Valdrá un tercio de la nota final y lo quiero para este viernes - explica mientras le entrega otro trabajo al chico detrás de mí y a su compañero -. Te estoy dando tiempo para que pienses bien y lo hagas bien - me mira de arriba abajo como su fuera algo insignificante y ya entiendo por qué los otros le tienen idea -. Impresióname.

Esa palabra se queda grabada en mi cabeza durante toda la clase y hasta después de haber salido de ella. Annie me dijo que en una ocasión había hecho que un chico saliera llorando del salón, lo cual se vio raro. Le cuestionaron y él solo dijo que había dicho la verdad. Y hasta ahí se quedó todo.

No sé que verdad le haya dicho a ese chico, pero en mi caso la verdad es que ese tal Seneca Crane irá directo a mi lista negra.

Al entrar al comedor me entró un alivio al saber que podría comer y que me quedaba poco para irme de aquí. La ya tan acostumbrada fila que hacía en mi vieja escuela para que me lanzaran prácticamente la comida en la bandeja como si fuera un rehén en una cárcel; ya se había reducido a una que solo prometía entre sus elecciones lechuga, brócoli y todo tipo de comida baja en grasa que cumpliera con sus cuerpitos. Pero para mi buena suerte, me alegré cuando Johanna exigió más pollo en su plato y Madge cambio los tomates por una rodaja de pan con ajonjolí.

Miro mi plato y me siento satisfecha de haber encontrado algo comestible que no sea monte y por lo menos amortiguar hasta la cena.

Seguí a las chicas hasta una mesa redonda cerca de una de las salidas noroestes que dan hacia el patio. Gale y Thresh ya estaban ahí con sus bandejas a medio comer. Thresh hablaba con la boca llena, mientras el castaño reía con arrogancia.

Al principio no deparan en nosotras, pero es Johanna que hace su entrada lanzándole un pedazo de pollo a Thresh; éste se sorprende y lo ataja justo antes de caerle en el brazo a una chica que pasaba detrás de él.

- Tu favorito - dice ella y de inmediato se sienta de forma brusca.

- Gracias Jo - responde el chico mordiendo el muslo de pollo con adoración.

- Te aparté una silla - Gale rueda una silla a su lado, invitándome a sentar. Sonrío ante el gesto de no dejarme por fuera y me siento esperando a que no salga con ningún comentario irónico como he notado que es experto en eso.

En cambio, me pregunta otra cosa:

- ¿Qué tal la clase? - me sobresalto por tan repentina pregunta y trato de mostrarme lo más calmada que puedo al recordarla.

- Sin comentarios - me llevo una cucharada de mi comida para matar mi humillación.

- Más bien le mandaron a escribir muy bien un ensayo - interviene Johanna del otro lado -. La chica lo enamoró.

- Algo debiste hacerle entonces.

- ¿Qué? ¿Respirar el mismo aire que él? Yo ni sé que le hice, pero igual tendré que hacerlo para sacar buena nota y no terminar vendiendo fruta en la carretera.

- Si todo fuera más fácil - suspira Madge.

- Sería aburrido - Johanna tiene razón. Tal vez lo difícil sea lo que le da sentido a la vida, sino, ¿para qué vivirla entonces?

Después de ahogar nuestras penas, los chicos se sumergen en sus conversaciones. Gale y Thresh siguen luchando con el juego de la laptop del último; Johanna come mientras le da instrucciones a Gale para avanzar de nivel y Annie y Madge ríen disimuladas por algún chiste privado.

Me les quedo viendo con detenimiento y me da cierta envidia por como se relacionan y se tienen el uno al otro a pesar de sus diferencias, lo cual es algo que quisiera que pasara con mi madre, pero lamentablemente nuestro lazo se deshizo cuando perdí confianza en ella. Me aterra saber que podríamos llegar así a un futuro y nunca saber si podremos llevarnos bien como toda madre quiere a su hija y comparte con ella.

El sentimiento y el cariño de hogar se mantiene ausente. Así que cuando los veo a ellos y pienso en como me aceptaron en su círculo sin que no supieran nada sobre mí y hasta tomen confianza de burlarse de mí; me hace pensar que ellos son chicos que valen la pena: sin tapujos o prejuicios… solo aquí estoy.

- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? - suelto precipitadamente. Los cinco amigos se detienen de sus labores mirándose a las caras. Al final Madge se encoje de hombros juguetonamente.

- Bueno… Annie, Thresh y yo estudiamos desde primaria juntos y Johanna y Gale los conocimos el primer día de secundaria.

- Algo pecosos, granosos y sin gracia.

- Unos pubertos con estilo - Johanna y Gale ríen y chocan sus palmas con fuerza. Se ve la camadería en ellos.

- Veo que son muy amigos - expongo en dirección al par. Los ojos de Johanna se abren como platos con fingida indignación.

- ¿Amigos? Chica a veces deseo matarlo… en sentido figurado.

- De no ser porque es mi hermana, no la querría cerca.

- ¿Hermanos? - pero si no se parecen.

- Si lo sé, no nos parecemos - me leyó la mente -, pero lo somos desde que mi padre decidió dejar por fin a mi madre, esa vieja loca, para casarse con la mamá de Gale - explica y lleva una mano al cabello de él para alborotarlo -. Fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en su vida - me apunta con el tenedor - y eso que no suele seguir intuiciones.

- Compartimos terquedad.

- Y ya eso es decir mucho viniendo de él - Gale le da un codazo haciendo que se le caiga la pieza de pollo al suelo. Johanna lo fulmina luego, le muestra el dedo medio como solo ella sabe hacer y patea la pieza al pasillo.

- A ver si un desafortunado no lo nota - guiña un ojo y comienza a cazar a la primera víctima de una fuerte resbalada.

Debo decir que por ellos es que me estoy riendo en este momento, porque si no estuviera dispuesta a patear al primero que se me atravesara.

Sigo con mi comida y ya van dos desafortunados con el pollo en el piso. Annie le reprocha a Johanna, pero esta última no le hace caso. Madge se mantiene distante y solo sonríe cuando amerita la ocasión. Recuerdo cuando la conocí y me da una punzada en la boca del estómago al acordarme con quién estaba… y después me entra la duda. ¿Por qué ella no está con Peeta y su grupo?

Los busco por el comedor y distingo la risa del amigo de Peeta detrás de nosotros. Volteo disimuladamente sobre mi hombro y los veo conversando amenamente desde la fila, hasta una mesa casi al centro de la habitación. Sus amigos y la novia del rubio no llegan, por lo que la vista es agradable todavía. Miro a Magde y ella come tranquila su almuerzo sin deparar en los chicos a pocos metros de nosotros. Ella me dijo que eran amigos, de hecho me lo presentó con ese calificativo, pero ahora parecen como si solo se trataran de pasillo y en clases nada más. No lo entiendo.

- ¡Hola Madge! Te estaba buscando para preguntarte lo del artículo del periódico - otra chica rubia, esta vez de un tono más claro y un poco regordeta aparece como fantasma al lado de Madge. Esta última se muestra sorprendida, pero lo disimula rápidamente.

- ¡Oh el artículo! - se pega en la frente con la mano -. Disculpa, pero lo dejé en el casillero y no pude terminarlo - se nota apenada - pero nos podemos reunir después de química para arreglarlo.

La recién llegada sonríe complacida y acepta alegre la propuesta. Los demás no parecen interesarle la conversación, salvo por mí y por Annie, quien se encuentra algo incómoda con la chica tan cerca de su puesto.

- Tú eres la nueva, ¿verdad? - toso al sentir como el jugo se va por otro camino. ¿Cómo es que saben quién soy yo?

- Si… - frunzo el ceño molesta por la situación. Cansa.

- ¡Qué bien! - su tono de voz parece sacado de caricaturas. Su alegría desborda en molestia luego de que la escuchas hablar. ¿Es normal en ella?

- Katniss, ella es Delly Cartwright - extiende su mano hacia mi sobre la mesa atrayendo esta vez la atención de Gale, quien sonríe con burla ante ella.

- Mucho gusto Katniss. Espero que sea amena tu estancia aquí - sonríe con algarabía y tengo que tratar de imitar su entusiasmo para no pasar como niña amargada.

- Gracias.

- Bien, nos vemos luego. Le diré a Ady para que anote también los cambios - se inclina hacia Madge -. Ella hizo un buen reportaje sobre el equipo de basquetbol - aplaude rápidamente como lo hace mi tía Effie y se va casi saltando, despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

Veo sus dos trenzas danzar hasta que se detiene frente a la mesa de Peeta y su amigo. Miro a Madge y ella se encoje de hombros, apenada.

- Ella es así de entusiasta.

- Molesto. Esa es la palabra - inquiere Johanna bebiéndose su soda.

- No es mala persona, solo es un poco…

- Loca - Gale termina de reír ante la acusación de Thresh, chocando sus manos como niños tontos.

Mientras Madge les reclama, yo regreso la vista a esa mesa y me sorprendo al ver como Delly bromea con Peeta y se ríen como si fueran buenos amigos. Estoy sin entender como es que lo logra, ¿ellos son amigos? Esa chica no luce como una integrante de su círculo y… ahora recuerdo que yo tampoco, así que estoy igual de confundida al recordar como Peeta quería conocerme más y acercarse a mí. ¿Habrá sido verdad o solo por ese momento?

En eso las chicas pesadas van llegando a su lugar y Delly se ve obligada a retirarse, no sin antes abrazar a Peeta efusivamente, para luego salir corriendo hacia la salida del comedor en donde ya una chica la esperaba. Devuelvo la mirada hacia el rubio y pestañeo rápidamente para alejar la imagen de la chica besando a Peeta frente a todos. Sus amigas ríen y otra se ve que coquetea con un fortachón de cabello negro que juega con un balón de basquetbol. Suspiro ante la imagen de la típica pandilla popular hueca y ya me doy una posible idea de por qué Madge no se encuentra con ellos. La entiendo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, miro mi horario y me toca química en el aula cuarenta y dos. Madge esta vez no está conmigo porque la ve con otro grupo; en cambio Gale sí, al igual que Thresh. Las chicas se van parloteando adelante y yo quedo rezagada atrás con los dos chicos. Pasamos por las mesas y dejo la bandeja en el aparador. Gale me sigue de cerca y juraría que tengo su mirada en mi espalda. Es incómodo. Thresh se adelanta para buscar su libro en su casillero y yo me quedo con Gale; ya las chicas se perdieron entre el mar de alumnos. Mientras me asignan un casillero, cargo con mi mochila con los libros esquivando a todos.

Trato de ubicar a mi hermana, la cual no he visto desde esta mañana. Hay chicos de secundaria dirigiéndose al ala oeste de la escuela y aprovecho su aglomeración para buscar a mi hermana y así evitar una conversación vaga con Gale. Sin embargo, es inútil mi tarea y termino resignándome.

Gale carraspea y se adelanta para estar a la par conmigo. Se anudo la corbata y lleva su sweater al hombro; camina al mismo ritmo que yo y frunce sus labios cada rato. Intento averiguar que piensa por su forma de caminar y de mirar de reojo a mi dirección; seguro quiere hablar, pero yo soy nueva y no me conoce lo suficiente como para conversar fluido como pasa con sus amigos. No me culpo, soy un caso especial y aburrido.

Unas risas se escuchan cada vez más cerca y poco después los chicos del grupo de Peeta pasan por nuestro lado haciendo alborotar el trayecto, salen disparados por la escalera frente a la biblioteca y sus risas se van disipando poco a poco… hasta que siento un ligero empujón en mi hombro izquierdo, haciéndome flaquear. Gale me toma de mi muñeca derecha para evitar tropezar con una pareja adelante. Miro con furia a la causante de esto, mientras la idiota sigue su rumbo por donde se fueron los otros. Esa rubia no la conozco y ya me cae de lo peor.

- ¡Si quieres me llevas a tu casa! - grito -. Idiota - mascullo zafándome del agarre de Gale. El chico no dice nada, pero por su expresión sé que no está muy alegre.

- Le simpatizas - la ironía de sus palabras me pega de lleno en la cara -. Supongo que te pilló viendo a Mellark - muerdo mi labio desconcertada. ¿Fui tan obvia?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Eso… no se me hace raro. Ese niñito siempre hace lo mismo - casi siento como me da una cachetada mental y antes de protestar en mi defensa, ya él se aleja de mí más rápido.

Genial ¿y ahora qué?

Subo las mismas escaleras y sigo al gran grupo, reviso el número del aula y la veo cerca del aula de matemáticas. Los chicos se dividen entrando a sus respectivos salones y veo que es mi hora de hacer lo mismo… pero algo me lo impide cuando una veloz presencia se materializa frente a mí.

- Hola Katniss. ¿Todo bien hasta ahora? - me detengo abruptamente, quedando cerca de él. Muerdo mi lengua con fuerza antes de responder.

- Si, todo bien - mi voz sale áspera y creo darle a entender mi incomodidad. Peeta parece notarlo y no se ve muy feliz. La verdad me vale realmente.

- De… acuerdo - rasca detrás de su cuello no muy convencido.

- Bien - lo esquivo y paso hacia el aula.

Los mesones están casi llenos y no reconozco a ninguno. Busco a Thresh y a Gale y no los veo. ¿A dónde habrán ido? Me siento como pajarito en grama y se nota por fuera.

- ¿Señorita? - volteo asustada y la mujer solo me ve apenada - ¿Estás bien? - yo solo asiento y respiro profundo. Ella debe ser la profesora.

- Ah… comencé hoy en esta escuela y… eh aquí tiene - le entrego la asistencia y ella no dice más. Eso me agradó.

Tiene una falda algo hippie, con un chaleco café encima de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Un atuendo que no acostumbras a ver en una profesora de química.

- Están completos los asientos, pero recientemente un chico se retiró y podrás estar en la clase - me regresa el papel firmado -. Podrás sentarte en… si, siéntate al lado de Mellark.

- ¿Disculpe? - ella me señala la mesa y yo me volteo lentamente hacia allá. Peeta sonríe de medio lado acomodándose en su asiento.

Perfecto, mi mente grita en sarcasmo.

No puedo hacer una rabieta porque me vería muy infantil, así que solo pude mostrar mi inconformidad con la ignorancia hacia él. Pero lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera sé por qué estoy molesta con él. Que frustrante.

Me siento erguida en la silla, saco mi cuaderno y espero a que la profesora comience la clase.

En mi lado izquierdo siento un peso que sé que pertenece a él. Miro de reojo y él se remueve inquieto mientras escribe en su libreta. Miro mejor y me sorprendo por su caligrafía perfecta, haciendo quedar a la mía como unos garabatos sin gracia. ¿Hasta en eso es bueno?

- Quedamos en las titulaciones básicas la semana pasada… - la profesora comienza con su explicación y una parte está ahí y otra en un embrollo mental. Me enojo conmigo misma por parecer infantil y me recrimino porque estoy juzgando a un chico que apenas conozco, pero ha sabido demostrar que es agradable y simpático en todos los sentidos. Entonces, ¿por qué me molesto? Si tiene novia es algo razonable porque nadie podría resistirse a su encanto y yo no tengo el derecho de enojarme cuando solo estaba siendo amigable conmigo luego de los dos accidentes tontos.

Suspiro agotada por mis divagancias y concluyo en que soy una tonta. Miro hacia él y me sonrojo de inmediato. Ese no es buen comienzo.

- ¡Hey! La pizarra es para allá - susurra divertido y yo quiero que me trague la silla. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba y ahora debo parecer una chica boba.

Su risa no se hace esperar y yo me uno a él de inmediato. Hay algo que me inspira confianza y es extraño porque no lo conozco bien… y eso me gusta.

Mientras la profesora Wiress explica la manera correcta para titular, Peeta y yo reímos por lo bajo mientras él me pasa papelitos con chistes sobre los profesores o de los alumnos. No me había dado cuenta de lo ingenioso que podría llegar a ser y en parte me hizo recordar a mi papá. Sonreí melancólica, pero decidí ser fuerte para no llorar. Peeta me ayudo sin saberlo.

Al terminar la clase me quede un momento con la profesora quien me dio una guía para ayudarme a estudiar y unos apuntes. Ella me pareció agradable y aunque no es mi materia favorita, creo que llegaría a serlo dentro de poco. Me sonrojo rápidamente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya más relajada? - Peeta está recostado de un hombro en la pared junto a la puerta. Cruzado de brazos y con esa sonrisa suya haría derretir a cualquiera.

- Mejor - él niega con la cabeza y se reincorpora tomando su mochila.

- No logro entenderte. Cambias de emociones muy rápido y pensé que con unos chistes tontos te podrías animar - muerdo mi labio algo nerviosa y sonrío por el gesto suyo. Espero que no se entere de por qué mi molestia de hace unos momentos.

- Muchos dicen lo mismo - me encojo de hombros. Peeta camina a mi lado en silencio y juraría que algunos ya repararon en nosotros -. Gracias por la ayuda de esta mañana. Creo que se me pasó agradecértelo… por recibirme.

- No fue nada - sonríe -. Me caes bien Katniss… solo que eres un poco… no lo sé, tal vez tendría que escavar más para poder entender tus cambios de humor - y no sabes cuanto.

- Bueno, puedes esperar sentado - asiente algo risueño y se detiene para decirme algo, pero es interrumpido por alguien más.

- ¡Peeta! Amor sabes que quiero llegar temprano - la chica rubia lo abraza del cuello, aprisionándolo como si fuera a escapar. Yo doy dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme lo más que pueda.

- Glimmer sabes que no se irá para ningún lado - ella hace un horrible intento de puchero de bebé, lo cual parece no surtir efecto en él. En eso ella depara en mí, mirándome de arriba abajo con superioridad y ¿asco?

- ¿Quién es esa? - pregunta con voz irritante.

- Ella…

- Esa tiene su nombre y es Katniss - me uno a su reto de miradas con desdén y dirigiéndome a Peeta, sonrío como si nada -. Nos vemos mañana - la rubia alza una ceja muy incrédula por como reaccione -. Un placer.

Salgo como puedo de ese pasillo y voy a dirección a llevar la asistencia. Fulvia lo acepta amable y me regala un chocolate. Me pareció como en el jardín de niños. Al salir por la puerta principal me quedo a un lado para esperar a mi hermana. Veo autos llegar y cada uno parece superar al otro. Seguro está que ninguno se irá en autobús.

- Katniss aquí estás - Thresh camina hacia mí junto con una niña muy parecida a él, pero más chica, como Prim -. Te esperamos, pero Gale estaba algo apurado y se fue primero. Es un cretino por no despedirse, pero dijo que estabas en mejores manos. No sé a qué quiso referirse él con eso.

- Yo tampoco - recuerdo a Peeta y un calor en mis mejillas se hace presente.

- Ella es mi hermanita, Rue - la niña sonríe y me saluda con la mano.

- Hola Rue.

- Tú eres la hermana de Prim, ¿verdad?

- Si, ella es mi hermana - y como si la invocara, mi patito sale riendo junto con otra niña. Ella me ve y sale corriendo hacia nosotros, despidiéndose rápidamente de su compañera.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien… si, me fue bien - debo tratar de sonar convencida.

- Me alegro Kat - me abraza fuerte.

- Chicos los estaba buscando - Madge llega acelerada por la carrera, saluda a Rue y a Prim y me entrega un papel.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- La dirección de mi casa.

- ¿Qué? - me sorprendo por el nivel de confianza que agarró ella conmigo. Nos conocimos hace dos días, pero no fue un encuentro común y corriente. Ahora que compartimos clases, ¿me está invitando a su casa?

- El viernes en la tarde nos reuniremos en mi casa para ver películas. ¿Te gustaría ir? - no sé que decir y ya mi hermana me codea las costillas para responder.

- Yo… eh si… si me gustaría.

- Genial. Entonces luego te diré que puedes llevar. Será una tarde de traje.

- ¿Traje? - me asusto -. No entiendo.

- Tranquila, es un dicho de nosotros - ríe acompañada de Thresh.

- Tarde de traje significa: yo traje esto, yo traje aquello… una recolecta para nuestro disfrute - ríe divertido acariciando su abdomen en círculos.

- Ya comprendí. Tomaré dato - Prim sonríe complacida y me toma de la mano.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana - Madge se acerca y me abraza, lo cual me deja perpleja. Esta chica si que agarra confianza muy rápido… ¿O es que no estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto?

Al instante Thresh también se despide y su hermana de Prim. Los hermanos caminan hasta un volvo gris, el cual los espera paciente, a diferencia de los otros que tocan sus cornetas aturdiéndome.

Prim comienza a relatarme su día y a preguntarme sobre mis clases y los chicos que conocí. Está feliz por ver que tengo nuevos amigos y que estos están gustosos de invitarme a sus reuniones de "traje". Es gracioso el hecho de que entré aquí con la intención de pasar desapercibida y ahora voy a reunirme con cinco chicos a ver películas el viernes. Mi tía se sentirá encantada cuando le diga.

Mi hermana y yo esperamos al chofer de Plutarch recostadas de un muro junto a la escalera de la entrada de la escuela. Ya muchos alumnos han salido, pero varios se han quedado para charlar. Estoy distraída bromeando con mi hermana cuando una chica aparece a nuestro lado.

- ¿Ya Madge te dio la dirección?

- Si, ya la tengo - agito el pequeño papel y Johanna sonríe en respuesta.

- Genial, nos vemos mañana chica - me guiña un ojo y se aleja colocándose sus audífonos verde fluorescente. Busco con la vista a Gale y no lo veo. ¿Se habrá ido antes?

Johanna se aleja caminando, no se sube a un auto y tampoco se ve que pretenda hacerlo. Me pareció raro, pero igual me reconfortó ver a una de las pocas que deciden caminar en lugar de esperar carros lujosos de transporte. Y entre ellas estoy yo. Resoplo con fastidio.

- Katniss ya llego Boggs - mi hermana se levanta del muro de un salto y me llama para seguirla a un Audi negro muy elegante.

Sujeto con fuerza mi mochila por las dos tiras y camino a paso pesado hasta donde está estacionado. Mi hermana ya ha entrado y me dispongo hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Espera! - un grito proveniente detrás de mí me hace voltear y ver a Peeta trotar hacia mí. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas por la carrera y sus ojos parecen brillar más de lo normal.

¡Debo comportarme!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ten - extiende su mano mostrándome una pequeña llave.

- ¿Y esto? - la tomo desconfiada.

- Es de tu casillero. Fulvia se le olvidó dártelo y ya era muy tarde, así que me lo dio para que yo te lo entregara y aquí está - sonríe -. Es el B48 y está en el segundo piso, al lado de los bebederos de los salones de arte.

- Claro - examino la llave dándole vuelta entre mi pulgar e índice -. Gracias.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y solo estaban presente nuestras miradas, algo incómodo y raro. Pienso decirle algo más, pero el sonido de la corneta del auto me hace dar un brinco del susto. Casi boto la llave y termino maniobrando para guardarla fuertemente entre mi puño.

- Hasta mañana Katniss - sonríe ampliamente y puedo ver de nuevo los detalles que había notado esa vez en el parque.

- Hasta mañana - digo en voz baja y luego él se da vuelta para reunirse con su amigo, quien lo llama desde el final de la escalera.

- ¡Deprisa Katniss, es para hoy!

Subo antes de que mi hermana me haga pasar pena y paso todo el camino con la llave en mi mano. Tal vez este día haya sido entre bueno y malo, pero no me quejo tanto de lo que pensaba desde antes de venir. Recuerdo donde queda mi casillero y le pregunto a Prim; ella se emociona y me da la dirección. Me cuenta que es la mejor ala de la escuela y que no me voy a arrepentir. Frunzo el ceño ante tanto alboroto y miro la llave en la palma de mi mano. No es que crea en las corazonadas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta llave no fue al azar. Sin embargo sonrío como tonta al vidrio al saber que conocí a buenos chicos y a uno que realmente es especial.

* * *

**Ya el primer día de clases terminó y Katniss se siente bien junto a Peeta... *-* ¿Qué pensará Peeta sobre ella? **

**Gracias por leer el fic :D me alegra que hayan muchos que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos. Espero sus reviews, me harán más que happy :)**

**Un abrazo de oso!**

_**NenaVL:**_ Gracias! Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo

_**Patito123:**_ Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Saludos.

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajajajaja le mandas a Gale de compañía xD jajaja pobre. Ese libro me encantaría leerlo, donde todos resuciten y vivan felices para siempre :D sería muy hermoso!

Un abrazo grande y lee bien una parte del nuevo capitulo… pequeña, pero igual es una sorpresa ;)


	8. Capitulo 7

**A petición, les dejo este Pov de Peeta para que conozcan un poco más al rubio :D **

**Disfrútenlo. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**Capitulo 7"**_

_**Pov Peeta**_

Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas. Mi mente piensa en tantas cosas a la vez que ni yo puedo concentrarme en cualquier actividad lo más mínima que sea. Últimamente me he visto distraído, pero trato de parecer normal ante los demás para no crear comentarios y terminar explicando lo que siento o pienso a cada rato. Ya basta con mi familia.

Este fin de semana fue sorpresivo y extraño a la vez. Mi madre armó alboroto por la sorpresiva visita de mi hermano mayor a casa. Él, quien está en Inglaterra ahora, viene de visita y tenemos que acicalarnos para la llegada del primogénito y especial Elliot Mellark.

Así mismo, la presión de los estudios, las buenas notas, la universidad y ahora la temporada final de baloncesto, me están agobiando de una manera que no sé si podré llegar a fin de curso entero. ¿Es posible que exista tanta presión en un chico de mi edad?

- ¡Peeta! - el llamado de Glimmer me hace aterrizar y ahora lo menos que quiero es saber sobre otro vestido más.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te estaba preguntando sobre este - señala a través del espejo el vestido azul verdoso, el cuarto en medirse - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que combinan con mis ojos? - exclama emocionada mientras modela frente al espejo. Ruedo los ojos con impaciencia.

- Si, está bien - respondo sin muchos ánimos y al parecer lo ha notado. Abre sus ojos con indignación y se va a los vestidores a paso rápido.

¡Me lleva quien me trajo!

Este tipo de cosas no debería estar haciendo ahora. Se supone que estaría estudiando para mi prueba de admisión de Oxford y ¿qué estoy haciendo? Viendo a mi novia cambiarse una y otra vez de vestidos para el evento de caridad de este sábado. Maldigo la hora en que mi padre me enseñó a ser un hombre de palabra.

- Me llevo este - pasa con el vestido azul y toma su bolso de mi lado. No sé si se ha molestado, pero sinceramente… creo que no me importa -. No te interesa esto, lo sé… disculpa si soy algo amargada - dice ya apenada, haciendo su ya acostumbrado puchero.

- Descuida, discúlpame tu a mí por no prestarte atención - suspiro resignado.

- La verdad es que si estás muy distraído últimamente. ¿Te incomoda algo? - alza una ceja, intrigada.

- No… estoy bien - sonrío, aunque no me llega completamente.

- De acuerdo - se encoje de hombros y se da vuelta para guindar en el perchero el vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, el segundo en medirse -. Debes estar emocionado por la llegada de tu hermano. Tu madre habló con la mía y dijo que vendrá con su novia - comenta de espaldas a mí -. Me encantaría conocerla, ella dice que es dulce, bonita y muy inteligente - se mira al espejo agitando su cabello.

- Aja…

- Si es así, entonces debo estar presentable. Una dama de su categoría seguro viene con ganas de ver clase al igual que allá en Londres - entrecierro los ojos sin entender nada. Es increíble que haya dicho eso.

- Es solo otra chica que vive en otro país no muy diferente a este - y es cierto, lo viví personalmente.

- Pues según tu madre no es cualquier chica - inquiere tomándome de la mano -. Su familia al parecer es pariente de una condesa. ¿Cómo puede ser cualquier chica, amor?

- Si, claro… - asiento, sonrío y termino por lo sano con esta conversación.

Definitivamente es impresionante la importancia que le dan unos a personas que creen que son poderosos y superiores a ti porque guardan parentesco con alguien de un título importante. ¿Qué tienen ellos que los hacen diferentes a otros? Que yo sepa seguimos siendo de la misma especie, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario; y no debería interesarnos su supuesta sangre azul en sus venas para decir que él o ella son dignos de ser tratados con respeto.

En resumen, es tonto que mi madre esté divulgando eso solo para hacer saber que su hijo tiene un buen partido y que seguro terminará pidiéndole matrimonio, consumando así el orgullo de madre que siempre ha tenido hacia él. Y aunque suene caprichoso, es la pura verdad.

Mi padre nació en una familia emprendedora que día a día luchaban para hacer crecer su empresa. Mi abuelo fue un excelente chef y repostero que supo invertir su dinero en el negocio familiar. "Delicatece" comenzó siendo un negocio pequeño en Nueva York de recetas caseras y postres, pero poco a poco fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a ser uno de los mejores restaurantes del país, con sucursales en varias ciudades. Es un orgullo familiar, ya que mi abuelo fue el chef encargado en muchos eventos especiales, incluidas dos galas de los Golden Globes.

Sin duda eso le ganó prestigio a la familia de mi padre. Y por otro lado, mi familia materna es nativa de Inglaterra, pero mis abuelos fueron unos de los que vinieron a América tras la guerra. Ricos de nacimiento, mi madre y mi tío Haymitch no les falto nada. Sin embargo ella no quería seguir con su "vida provincial" en Union, Kentucky, por lo que al terminar la preparatoria, mi tío y ella vinieron a Nueva York a estudiar en la universidad. Ella egresada de Yale, ahora no ejerce su carrera ya que después de casarse no le vio necesidad. Sin embargo, mi tío Haymitch decidió salirse a medio de curso de Comercio Exterior para buscar otros horizontes. Esto le hizo ganar el desagrado de sus padres, llegando a desentenderse de él. Ahora trabaja para un banco y es feliz en sus noches acompañado con una buena botella. No lo culpo, la presión con la que creció fue dura y ahora desea desahogar todas sus penas; aunque en cierto punto me aterra que termine arruinando su hígado.

Nunca lo había extrañado tanto como fue cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse a Londres cuando tenía cinco años, con el propósito de buscar oportunidades en el viejo mundo y también por capricho de mi madre. Vivimos muy bien allá, mis hermanos y yo estudiamos en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres y mi padre invirtió en una sucursal de "Delicatece", pero esta vez dedicada a la pastelería. Pero un evento inesperado fue el que hizo que mi padre cambiara de parecer y nos regresáramos a Estados Unidos cuando recién cumplía trece. Mi abuelo murió de un infarto y mi padre se vio en la obligación de tomar su puesto, como hijo mayor. Tengo que ser honesto, a mi madre no le gustó mucho la idea de regresar, pero a donde fuera mi padre ella iría, así que a nos mudamos a América de nuevo justo a tiempo de yo comenzar la secundaria. Mi hermano Elliot decidió quedarse en Inglaterra para comenzar sus estudios universitarios y mis padres no se lo reprocharon. Estaba mejor allá. Y ahora regresa a pocos meses de su graduación, cumpliendo con los estereotipos de hijo perfecto que toda madre quisiera tener.

Es evidente que él es el predilecto de ella, y ahora que mi hermano Connor se encuentra en Harvard estudiando Leyes, mejor lo demuestra, teniéndome solamente a mí y sin muchos alardes de mi parte. Es molesto, pero siempre intento no prestarle atención.

Estar con Glimmer al principio fue genial, no lo niego. Nos conocimos en primer año de la preparatoria y ella me pareció dulce, amigable y linda (aunque sigue siendo linda); pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando. Sus padres son amigos de mi madre porque se conocieron en la universidad. Las dos mujeres se emocionaron al saber que sus dos hijos estaban juntos, así que Glimmer pasó a ser importante para ella. Una chica educada, de buena familia y bella… esas son las cosas que siempre me repite.

Pero algo sucedió este fin de semana; algo muy extraño y reconfortante a la vez. El sábado en que conocí accidentalmente a Katniss fue un día de muchos pensamientos revueltos. Aunque fue un momento inoportuno, igual no pude dejar de admirar sus ojos grises y el brillo único en ellos. Un aura que transmite tranquilidad, seguridad y fuerza; todo eso acompañado de una sonrisa tímida y tierna. Fue inesperado verla al día siguiente en la librería y que me ayudara a elegir el regalo de cumpleaños para Delly. Pero hoy fue el día en que me di cuenta de que las casualidades no existen al verla en la oficina del director, con el uniforme de Capitol High demostrando claramente que estudiaría ahí. Tuve que morder mi lengua para no salir con cualquier estupidez, cosa que quizás hice porque en Literatura me vio de una manera distinta, una casi enojada y reprochadora. Pero fue en clase de Química que pude volver a ver su sonrisa y mejor aún, escuchar su risa. Sin duda sus cambios de humor son algo enigmático y grandioso de ver.

Estoy mal. Ahora no sé que pensar.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Peeta! ¡Houston contesta!

- Ya cállate idiota - el grito de Finnick me hizo pegar un salto por el susto.

- ¡Hey! Yo no soy el que anda en la luna. Anda te toca - señala la mesa de pool. Parpadeo y noto una pequeña jugada al instante, le pego a la bola blanca y con un "plaz" sale disparada haciendo dispersar varias y metiendo la que quería en el hoyo.

- No estoy en la luna - reprocho con fastidio.

- Pues eso parece hermano. Has estado muy ido estos días.

- Pero más aun después de tu salida con Glimmer. Esa chica te tiene amarrado - bromea Marvel con malicia, al cabo que hace su jugada fallando por poco.

- ¿Qué dices? No seas imbécil.

- Es la verdad - se encoje de hombros con inocencia (obviamente fingida) -. Deberías estar feliz de tenerla. Es una de las más bellas de la escuela y claramente muchos desearían estar en tu lugar

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué dices eso? Es su novia tarado - Finnick va y le pega detrás de la nuca.

- Ya basta, déjalo tranquilo. No me importa lo que digan los demás - mi mejor amigo alza una ceja sorprendido.

- Esta bien… si tu lo dices - se inclina a la mesa y le da un tiro metiendo dos bolas.

- Solo digo la verdad Peeta - Marvel sonríe de medio lado, arrogante como el solo. No me extraña que diga eso. Con el único que confío fielmente es en Finnick.

- Señor sinceridad, ¿por qué no vas a buscar otras cervezas?

- Búscalas tu Odair - se queja ofendido.

- Yo serví la primera tanda y Peeta los pasapalos - le señala con su lata vacía, sonriendo triunfante. El castaño se la arranca de mala gana y solo muestra su dedo medio antes de salir resignado a la cocina.

Cuando no ve rastros de Marvel en el pasillo, mi amigo se cruza de brazos, olvidándose del juego claramente.

- Y bien, ¿qué pasa? A él le podrás mentir, pero a mí no. Suelta.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo mismo de siempre - digo rápidamente y en voz baja -. Mi madre, las obligaciones, Glimmer, mi hermano, Oxford. ¡Dios! Desearía alejarme de todo.

- ¿Y por qué sigues? - pregunta molesto -. Sabes a lo que me refiero - y yo también.

- No lo sé… soy masoquista.

- Más bien idiota.

- Gracias, eso quería escuchar.

Finnick y yo hemos sido amigos desde principios de la secundaria y ahora lo considero como un hermano. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando él tenía catorce y luego de eso se mudó con su abuela Mags. Su tío Bill trabaja para una empresa petrolera y él es quien le paga la matrícula en Capitol High; pero después de ahí tendrá que estudiar y trabajar por su cuenta. Es por eso que su solicitud para una beca deportiva para la UCLA es tan importante.

Su amistad es valiosa y me ha ayudado a salir del hoyo muchas veces. Es por eso que tal vez no pueda ocultar esta inquietud; al fin y al cabo él estaba ahí también.

- Oye, ¿recuerdas a esa chica en el parque? La que le lanzaste el balón - pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si… creo - frunce su ceño -. Yo no le tire el balón, fuiste tú quien no tuvo los reflejos necesarios para tan perfecto tiro - ríe.

- Como sea… ella está estudiando en la escuela…

- Ah si, yo la vi en la cafetería y luego en Literatura… ¿No crees que se está tardando mucho? - señala a la puerta, pero me desespera su constante distracción.

- Olvídate de él - me quejo frustrado. Suspiro - ¿Qué piensas de ella?

- ¿Qué… qué pienso? - asiento tomando lo poco que queda de mi lata de cerveza -, pues que es algo… normal. Tiene su encanto, pero nada relevante - se encoje de hombros -. Aunque tiene bonitos ojos. Lo que recuerdo - come un puñado de Doritos - ¿Por qué? - ignoro su desagradable apariencia hablando con la boca llena y me asomo discretamente por entre la puerta para cerciorarme de que seguimos sin compañía.

- Nada, es solo que me pareció interesante - trato de sonar como si le restara importancia, pero creo que esta vez no funcionó.

- ¿Ella? ¿La chica del parque?

- Se llama Katniss…

- Bueno, ella… - de repente abre sus ojos con malicia y por su sonrisa ya sé lo que me espera -. Tú… hombre deberías tener cuidado ¿eh?

- ¿Por qué? Solamente fue un comentario.

- Cierto, pero cuando a "La chica del parque" se le pone nombre, ya las cosas comienzan a ser diferentes - susurra.

- ¿Qué dices? No va a pasar nada. Es solo… una amiga - la risa estruendosa de Finnick me hace sobresaltar y darme cuenta de que no fue buena idea contarle esto ahora.

- Estás mal amigo, muy mal - toma respiros para calmar su risa -. Solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado ¿ok?

- Como sea…

- Aquí están. Las tenías escondidas Mellark, tuve que buscarlas hasta atrás en la nevera - Marvel entra como si nada lanzándonos una lata a Finnick y a mí.

- Eso es para que aprendas - bromea mi mejor amigo, intercambiando miradas conmigo. Los dos tememos que Marvel haya estado escuchando lo último de nuestra conversación.

Estoy frito.

Luego de terminada la partida, Marvel se fue y Finnick y adelantamos un trabajo de la escuela. No volvimos a tocar el tema y lo agradezco, porque no sabría como responder a sus preguntas. Es algo confuso.

- Recuerda que el entrenamiento es mañana - repetía como por quinta vez en la tarde.

- Ya lo sé Finnick. Comienzas a molestarme - le pego en la cabeza. Él solo ríe escandalosamente y camina hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas muchacho? - pregunta mi padre detrás de mí.

- Ah si señor Mellark.

- Pensé que te quedarías a cenar - palmea mi hombro -. Y no me digas señor. Soy Henry.

- Disculpe, es por la costumbre.

- Por lo menos sigue siendo educado - cierro mis puños con fuerza y trato de ignorar las palabras de mi madre.

- Eh bueno… - ríe nervioso -. Me encantaría quedarme, pero mi abuela me espera. Para otra oportunidad - extiende su mano y la estrecha con la de mi padre -. Hasta luego señores. Nos vemos mañana Peeta - se despide sonriente, pero sé que se siente cohibido.

- Hasta mañana Finnick.

- Pasa mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no crees? - cierro la puerta con delicadeza para evitar que note mi enojo.

- Es mi amigo y puede pasar el tiempo que quiera aquí.

- Solo digo porque te distrae de tus obligaciones - tomo un respiro profundo. No quiero voltearme.

- Ya muchas obligaciones tengo madre y sé que las he hecho. Ya tienes un hijo en Oxford y uno en Harvard, ¿qué más quieres?

- Peeta, hijo…

- ¿Ves como se porta conmigo?

Me voy molesto sin prestarle atención a los llamados de mi padre y me encierro en mi habitación tirando la puerta. Ya es mucha presión para mi saber que mi madre prefiere verme lejos para no soportarme y que mi padre no hace nada para remediarlo. Quiero gritar y romper todo a mi paso, pero sería ya mucha rabieta. En cambio, como me dijo el psicólogo, tomo con fuerza el espaldar de una silla y descargo mi rabia en ella. Para cuando mis nudillos están blancos por la presión, respiro profundamente tres veces y me recuesto en la cama. He hecho este ejercicio ya por mucho tiempo y al parecer funciona, pero el dolor no consigue quitármelo.

Por mucho tiempo me he portado sereno para no explotar del enojo. Mi padre me ha llevado a escondidas a sesiones con un médico que me ha ayudado a bajar mis niveles de estrés, pero últimamente he decaído nuevamente. Estar en último año y viendo materias avanzadas es una de las cosas que me han afectado más, pero gracias a mi mejor amigo he podido alivianar las cosas y jugar al basquetbol aún más. Soy el capitán y eso genera responsabilidad, pero aún no me quita la diversión.

Me siento en el escritorio para intentar terminar mi dibujo de la clase de artes que debo entregar mañana. Esa clase es para mí la favorita de toda la escuela. Cinna, un profesor excelente egresado de la Universidad de Roma, en Italia, ha sido para mí el confidente de mis problemas porque es el único a quien le confío mis pinturas y mi amor por el arte. Desde niño me educaron para ser un hombre emprendedor y exitoso, es por eso que estudiar Economía en Oxford es la mejor opción, además de que me servirá para ayudar al negocio familiar. Pero… ¿de verdad eso es lo que quiero? Abro el primer cajón del escritorio y saco el folleto de la escuela de Arte Moderno en Italia y sueño con que pueda ir alguna vez. Ni mi padre sabe mis deseos y es por eso que escondo la idea. No quiero ocasionarle problemas, es muy bueno para merecerlas.

Esa noche no dormí casi y un dolor en la cabeza me impidió descansar desde la madrugada. Para cuando pensé que podría dormir un poco, ya Gerda estaba llamando a mi puerta para darme los buenos días… como si fueran buenos.

En la gran mesa del comedor ya mi padre me esperaba, sentado él en la cabecera. Gerda me sirvió el desayuno y unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, mis favoritas. Le sonrío de vuelta y nos deja solos para comer.

- ¿Y mi madre? - pregunto solo por cortesía al ver su silla vacía.

- Se fue temprano a su clase de Pilates - responde sin despegar su vista del periódico -. Llamo tu hermano anoche.

- Aja…

- Dijo que llega mañana al mediodía, así que podrás verlo al llegar de la escuela - asiento en respuesta sin distraerme de mi comida. Mi padre suspira y deja el periódico a un lado. Su taza de café reposa frente a él y siento su mirada en mí -. Hijo te he visto distinto estos últimos días. Me preocupa - le doy un gran mordisco a mi tostada y rehúyo de su mirada por vergüenza. No quiero que se preocupe.

- No es nada - respondo al fin, limpiándome con la servilleta.

- Sabes que tu madre quiere lo mejor y estoy consciente de que su relación no es muy buena.

- Vaya que te das cuenta - intento no molestarme y decido seguir con mi jugo de naranja.

- Peeta quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz - sus palabras se escuchan sinceras y sé que lo son. Él ha sabido demostrarlo.

- Gracias papá - él sonríe en respuesta y retoma su desayuno -. Ah por cierto, al terminar le diré a William que descanse esta mañana.

- ¿Por qué? - él es quien me lleva a la escuela.

- Porque iré yo contigo.

El camino a la escuela esta vez no fue en completo silencio como suele ser; en cambio, mi padre y yo conversamos en todo el trayecto y reímos por las ocurrencias del personal de la pastelería. Es muy chistoso como esas personas hacen de su día laborable en uno ameno y divertido por las cosas que se les ocurren al atender a los clientes: como cantarle el feliz cumpleaños con bombos y platillos, hasta llegar a ser cómplices en una proposición de matrimonio de unos jóvenes novios. Esa es una de las cosas que ha implantado mi padre, hacer sentir al público como si fueran parte de la familia.

- ¿Tienes práctica hoy?

- Si, regreso pronto para la cena.

- De acuerdo hijo, que pases un buen día - me guiña un ojo y se despide con la mano. Finnick sale corriendo de la nada y le grita "adiós" en medio de la calle. Me veo obligado a tomarlo del bolso y arrastrarlo a la acera antes de que lo atropellen por idiota.

- ¿Y eso que vino contigo? - pregunta ya más calmado.

- No lo sé, quiso acompañarme nada más - me encojo de hombros y sonrío por el gesto. Mi padre suele estar atareado con el trabajo, pero siempre busca la manera de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Desde que mi hermano Connor se fue a la universidad, me he sentido algo solo. Cuando estaba él por lo menos podía distraerme al pelear con él, pero ahora los que pelean con él son mis padres, ya que el perfil de estudiante de Leyes que tiene mi hermano no es el convencional, por así decirlo. Por ejemplo, el fin de semana pasado llamaron a mi padre reportando que se habían llevado el auto de Connor por infringir una norma de estacionamiento y hace un mes casi lo expulsan de su fraternidad por encontrarlo borracho a media noche y haciendo desorden con sus compañeros en una fiesta improvisada. Obviamente mi madre al saber de esto se indignó tanto que ahora le deja los problemas de su hijo del medio a mi padre, alegando que se decepciona cada vez que alguien le pregunta sobre él y ella solo tiene para responder que está bien y que volverá pronto para vacaciones. Algo completamente distinto a Elliot, quien lo alaba como un Dios y siempre tiene algo bueno que decir, aunque solo haya ido al supermercado a comprar cereal.

Suspiro con pesar al recordar los problemas familiares y decido alejarlos para escuchar las boberías mañaneras de Finnick.

- Estuve pensando que tal vez vaya en calzoncillos, ya sabes, con una enredadera tapándome lo necesario para parecer un dios griego. ¿Qué te parece?

- Que estarías demente si llegaras a aparecerte a ese evento así. Si no quieres que te echen en menos de diez minutos.

- Que va - se recuesta de su casillero -, seré el alma de la fiesta - sonríe seductor saludando a una chica que pasa por su lado. Niego rotundamente a ser partícipe de sus planes, aunque me da risa siempre que los inventa -. Y tú señor modestia, ¿vas el viernes a la fiesta?

- Ya te dije que no puedo, es el cumpleaños de Delly.

- Ah cierto… ¿Y habrán chicas lindas? - abro los ojos con exasperación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pego con el libro en el pecho -. Es una reunión familiar y claramente no permitiré que te ligues a sus primas.

- Entiendo… bueno, te estaré llamando para informarte sobre lo que pase en casa de Clove.

Doy gracias a Dios de que el cumpleaños de Delly cayó el mismo día que esa fiesta. Clove es la mejor amiga de Glimmer y una chica con muchos amoríos detrás suyo. Ellas dos forman parte del equipo de porristas, al igual que Cashmere y Enobaria, pero estas dos últimas tienen más ocupaciones en sus ligues con Cato y Brutus. Gloss es el hermano mellizo de Cashmere y uno que no suelo tratar mucho aunque estemos en el mismo equipo. Hace un año trato de hacerme quedar mal ante el entrenador para poder quedarse con el puesto de capitán, pero no le salieron las cosas bien y ahora intenta parecer cordial conmigo, aunque ama su distancia al igual que yo.

Ellos son los que asistirán a la fiesta que anualmente Clove organiza en su casa. Es una muy hablada y esperada en la escuela, pero tiene cierta exclusividad. El año pasado fui junto con Madge y la pobre no resistió más y tuve que llevarla a casa antes de que Glimmer se enterara y armara un rollo. No sé que fue lo que pasó, pero ella, al igual que Delly, han huido de ellos y por hoy solo nos vemos cuando ellos no están. Madge, Delly y yo estudiamos juntos en el jardín de niños, pero por mi ida a Inglaterra no nos vimos más, sino hasta la secundaria, cuando regresé. Madge tenía ya otro círculo de amigos y nuestra amistad no era la misma, pero Delly siguió fiel y de hecho, recibí muchas cartas de ella mientras estaba en el otro continente. Éramos muy cercanos en la secundaria y estábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos; incluso llegamos a decirle a muchos que éramos hermanos por nuestro extraño parecido. Pero cuando comenzamos la preparatoria las cosas fueron cambiando. Ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos y ella decidió irse por otro camino cuando Glimmer y yo empezamos a salir. Muchas veces le pregunté por qué el distanciamiento y un día me explicó su inconformidad, aunque de una manera no muy grata. Esa fue nuestra primera pelea fuerte y no nos hablamos casi por un año. En tercero fue que comenzamos a hablarnos de nuevo y poco a poco se fue aligerando el ambiente entre nosotros. Ahora solamente nos vemos fuera de clases o algunas veces cuando conversamos en la cafetería. Sus visitas a mi casa desaparecieron después de nuestra gran pelea y fue a penas en navidad del año pasado que se apareció allá para darme un regalo. Es por eso que este año le prometí asistir a su cumpleaños el cual celebrará en una pequeña reunión familiar en su casa. Su regalo, el libro de Drácula que compré con la ayuda de Katniss, es algo que seguro le gustará porque ella adora esos temas de vampiros y seres sobrenaturales.

Nuestra primera clase es Inglés con la profesora Venia. Los chicos y yo nos encontramos ya en el aula y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos habituales. Los mellizos ven la clase en otra sección y esto lo aprovechan Enobaria y Clove para hablar algo sobre su "amiga" Cashmere. Vaya hipocresía.

- Mi madre me dijo que me quedaba hermoso el vestido y ella misma se ofreció para peinarme, pero ¿se imaginan? Prefiero llamar a Flavius para que lo haga - exponía Glimmer a sus amigas detrás de nosotros. Marvel y Cato fingen prestar atención, pero yo sé que solo tienen ojos para pillar a cualquier chica que se les atraviese por el pasillo.

- Si tuvieras la oportunidad de destruir una ciudad, ¿con qué lo harías? - Finnick me saca de mi estupor por la conversación vaga de atrás y se lo agradezco.

- No lo sé, ¿y tú? - se encoje de hombros.

- Tal vez pondría a todos en una olla en el Time Square y les lanzaría una bomba - simula la explosión de un misil gesticulando con las manos. Esto hace que su libreta y lápices caigan al suelo, no sin antes golpear la espalda de Clove que está detrás de él.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil por un momento Odair? - se queja la pelinegra y rodando sus ojos, se da vuelta para seguir con su charla.

- Lo he intentado querida Clove, pero siempre se me olvida el manual.

Río con ganas por sus ocurrencias y al rato me dispongo a seguir con mi tarea de física. Pero antes escucho unas voces escandalosas entrando al salón. Levanto la vista y primero veo a Annie Cresta entrar junto con Ady, la amiga de Delly. Las dos charlan animosas, pero no exageradas como Johanna Mason y Thresh, quienes se juegan de manos como niños. Finnick sonríe ante el panorama ganándose un gesto desagradable por parte de Johanna. La chica rápidamente lo ignora y le da una palmada en la cabeza a Clove. La chica le reclama con insultos y la otra solo ríe en su cara. Esta última se ha ganado fama de ser escandalosa, rebelde y ordinaria; pero a mi me genera curiosidad solamente. Su medio hermano Gale es otra cosa, él es antipático por naturaleza y nos evitamos la mayoría del tiempo. No lo sé, pero hay algo en él que me genera mala espina.

- Annie, ¿por qué no le hablas? - grita Mason a todo pulmón. Casi todos volteamos y la aludida le reclama con severidad y pena. Sus mejillas están completamente rojas y al rato intenta ocultarse tras su libro. Finnick niega con la cabeza y se vuelta de nuevo, masculla algo ininteligible y regresa a sus deberes.

Le resto importancia al cambio de humor de mi amigo y prosigo con los problemas de Cinemática Física; pero de repente unos brazos me envuelven por mi cuello y Glimmer me abraza por la espalda cubriendo con su cabellera rubia una parte de mi cuaderno al intentar besarme. Me sobresalto por el giro de los acontecimientos y sin caer en cuenta ya ella está sentada en mis piernas, me quita un mechón de mi cabello de la frente y me besa.

No duramos mucho ya que este tipo de demostraciones tan intensas no son apropiadas cuando hay público, así que sutilmente la aparto de mí con una sonrisa y de inmediato solo veo la silueta de una chica en la puerta, Glimmer sigue insistiendo en no querer apartarse de mí, pero cuando lo logro me doy cuenta que quien está allí parada es Katniss. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y sostiene con fuerza su libreta. Gale está a su lado y la toma de los hombros. Algo dentro de mí me hace negar esa acción. Sin embargo Glimmer sonríe con gracia y con voz melosa se dirige a ellos.

- ¿Qué ven? ¿Se les perdió algo? - Gale empuja de ella para que camine y Katniss despierta de su estupor. Camina a su lado luego y de repente se detiene cerca.

- La verdad a mi no se me perdió nada, pero creo que a ti sí. Las cuatro últimas letras de tu reputación - sonríe y sigue su marcha junto a Gale, quien reprime una risa.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? - dice ella ofendida, mientras que sus amigas barrean en contra de Katniss y tratan de adivinar lo que quiso decir.

Yo no termino de creer lo que dijo y tras la risa contenida de Finnick a mi lado tras haber comprendido, me permito asimilar que la chica es de armas tomar y no se dejará pisar por nada. Tranquilizo a Glimmer con un - Ya, olvídalo - y dándole palmadas a Finnick para simular que lo calmo por su aparente tos, muerdo mi labio para no terminar peor que él de la risa.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la historia de Peeta? Sé que querían saber el punto de vista de él, así que los complací con este capitulo :) **

**Espero sus reviews! Hasta el viernes! Besos.**

_****__** :**_ Hola! Gracias, de verdad me pone feliz saber que gusta tanto el fic claro que no voy a abandonarlo! Eso tenlo por seguro. Voy a actualizar dos veces por semana, los martes y los viernes; así que puedes estar pendiente ;) Un abrazo!

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Que fino amiga, ya a partir del capitulo que acabo de publicar tu personaje comenzará a salir Bueno, a petición y para complacerlos, publiqué el pov Peeta en este nuevo capitulo, así que espero saber que te pareció. No sé si me pasé de dramática, pero esta era la idea que tenía en mente.

Yo también moriría si Suzanne publicara los libros en el punto de vista de Peeta *-* LOVE! Claro que habría que omitir esa parte, lloraría intensamente :'(

Besos y saludos por tu casa!

_**OrionMellark:**_ Holaaa! Me alegra que te gustara el fic Katniss tendrá sus momentos con Glimmer, no te desesperes jejeje a mi también me gusta la relación de Thresh y Rue; ellos son unos de mis tributos favoritos. En este nuevo capitulo publiqué el Pov Peeta para que sepan más dela historia de él. Espero que te guste. Ahí están varias explicaciones sobre sus relaciones, incluyendo a Delly.

Yo también odio a Gale y me encanta Magde *-* ella es grandiosa y todavía me enoja que no la hayan tomado en cuenta para las películas -.-

Saludos y abrazos!


	9. Capitulo 8

"_**Capitulo 8"**_

La tarde en casa habría sido más aburrida sino fuera por los temas y tareas que debía estudiar para ponerme al corriente de todo. Solo hoy vi cuatro materias y con ellas tengo un montón por estudiar. Me pone nerviosa.

Miro los libros con tal desdén que no disimulo mi alegría al ser llamada por Margaret para que vaya a cenar. Llego al salón comedor y encuentro a mi madre y a Plutarch conversando amenamente. El hombre al verme sonríe y señala la silla para que me siente.

- Y cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo ese primer día? - no aguanta en preguntar a penas tomo asiento.

- Estuvo bien - logro decir luego de interminables segundos esperados por los presentes. Mientras, sigo sirviéndome la ensalada.

- ¿Bien nada más? - insiste mi madre.

- ¿Qué más podría decir? - encojo de hombros y doy un gran bocado a la comida de Sae.

- Ah… eso es… bueno saberlo - ríe nervioso y hasta dejan la conversación. Levanto por fin la mirada de mi plato y mi hermana me recibe con una sonrisa burlona, la cual oculta después al tomar su jugo.

- Katniss, hija, me gustaría ir contigo mañana a comprar tu atuendo para el sábado. Aprovechando que tengo la tarde libre.

- ¿Qué evento?

- El de caridad hermana. ¿Ya se te olvidó tan rápido? - inquiere con burla. ¿Qué se trama?

- Ah ese… no lo sé, tengo mucha tarea.

- Pero apenas es tu primer día.

- El primero de muchos que me esperan si llegan a expulsarme por mala estudiante.

- No lo creo - Plutarch bufa -. Eres buena. Por lo que pude ver en tus boletines anteriores - entrecierro los ojos.

- Eso es solo papel y tinta. Para mantenerlo tienes que esforzarte y yo… - enmudezco al instante de contarle mi estado de ausencia por varias semanas en la escuela. Él no debe saberlo.

- Insisto hija, quiero que te veas bien ese día y te prometo que no nos tomará más del tiempo suficiente.

- Me gustaría ir, será divertido - Prim salta como niña pequeña en su silla y me mira con ojitos de borrego que odio no poder resistir -. Por favor.

- De acuerdo - acepto más para que me dejen tranquila, que por la supuesta emoción que me debería suponer ir.

- Bien, iré por ustedes a la escuela mañana - y este es el final de su conversación.

Cuando ya casi todos hemos terminado el plato principal, Plutarch carraspea, se limpia con su servilleta y apoya sus codos en la mesa para parecer informal e interesado en algo que no soporta mantener para él mismo.

- Lo siento Katniss, pero me intriga saber como fue tu día. No creo que haya sido tan molesto como para reaccionar tan indiferente - la atención recibida en la mesa no se hace esperar y de nuevo vuelve la mirada cómplice de mi hermana.

Suspiro resignada llevando la cabeza atrás. Suspiro y tomo el último bocado de mi plato. Los tres pares de ojos esperan por mí y esta vez se une una curiosa Margaret que pasa lentamente hacia la cocina.

- Al principio estuvo bien… incómodo por llegar tarde a una clase y descubrir que la profesora me odia y apenas me conoce. Aunque no supera tanto al profesor de Literatura que me mandó a escribir un ensayo que podrá definir si seguiré viva o no. Los demás son normales y me atrevería a decir que amables; pero eso no va con la mayoría del alumnado que viven en una burbuja de superioridad y vanidad extrema, dispuestos a menospreciar al primer individuo que se muestre diferente a ellos, claro está, que excluyo a una minoría, incluyendo a Prim; pero sin embargo no muchos se salvan de eso - me encojo de hombros -. En fin, es solo el primer día. ¿Se imaginan de lo que viene después? - río con completo sarcasmo -. Será interesante.

Las expresiones de todos son dignas de ver. Mientras Plutarch y mi madre se muestran claramente confundidos y estupefactos, mi hermana solo alza una cena y ríe disimuladamente. No sé lo que esté pensando, pero esa niña me tendrá que explicar luego.

. Eh… ¡Vaya! Eso fue… grandioso - Plutarch sonríe ampliamente, aunque no se le quita su aturdimiento - ¿Quieren el postre?

La cena termina con conversaciones triviales y anécdotas de trabajo. Pronto mi hermana se excusa para ir a darse un baño y yo le sigo solamente para no quedarme en la mesa y terminar siendo enjuiciada por mi madre.

Me encierro en mi habitación y me tiro boca abajo en la cama. Los recuerdos del día me invaden y en especial el trato de cierta persona. Giro la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y miro la llave de mi casillero en ella. Es estúpido que solo ese gesto me haya alegrado tanto solo por la idea de que se haya tomado la molestia de alejarse de la pesada chica para entregarme algo que no le correspondía hacer. Muerdo mi labio dudosa por lo que pase mañana. El recordar a mis recientes amigos, por así decirlo, me da confianza y aunque suene raro, entusiasmo de volver a verlos; en especial a Madge, quien me demostró ser una increíble persona.

- ¿Quién lo diría papá? Yo llegando a confiar en una persona tan rápido - pienso abatida y decido mejor seguir con mi labor de estudio para distraerme.

Con matemática lo dejé así luego de pasar unas clases y leerlas atentamente. Esta materia no es mi fuerte, pero aún así no me cierro a comprenderla. Pero es inútil luego de veinte minutos y termino tirando el cuaderno al piso. Prosigo entonces con Literatura, leyendo los apuntes que me prestó Madge y animándome a no dejarme sucumbir por el miedo de salir reprobada con ese hombre. Suspiro frustrada y termino jugando con mi cabello al no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que escribir para el ensayo.

Ahora me encuentro peinando mi cabello hacia adelante, tapándome la cara como si fuera una cortina para no decepcionarme al ver el lápiz sobre la hoja que sigue en blanco después de mucho tiempo. ¿Qué me pasa? Solo viene a mi mente cosas banales que no me dejarán nada provechoso. Tengo que borrar ese azul de sus ojos.

Bufo frustrada y me recuesto de la mesa, golpeando mi frente lo más suave posible para no crearme una contusión y lo suficiente para aclarar mi mente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería estar pendiente de este tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en esos temas cuando tengo un dolor en el pecho que me oprime? Es difícil asimilar a estas alturas que ese ser que tanto amé y sigo amando ya no está. Es doloroso ver a las personas felices, indiferentes al dolor, mientras yo sufro por dentro como no tienen idea.

- Todo sería más fácil si tú estuvieras - por supuesto que sí.

Me rindo otra vez y tiro la hoja al piso con todo y lápiz. Quiero llorar, gritar y desahogar todo lo que me pesa, pero ¿cómo? Si tan solo mi madre se espanta cuando me ve, pensando que terminaré íngrima y sola cuando envejezca. Ella teme que caiga de nuevo… o eso es lo que supongo yo al ver sus ojos de asombro ante mis acciones y comentarios referentes a los demás.

Mi tía Effie me aseguró no haberse pasado al decirle los motivos de mi traslado a Nueva York. No quería ser el blanco de condolencias, palabras de aliento constantes y ni mucho menos que me tuvieran vigilada las veinticuatro horas para evitar que cometa una locura. Es por eso que quise no comentar con detalles, sino con ciertos matices… solamente.

Desde que ese hombre fue a casa a entregarnos la bandera perfectamente doblada, ya desde el porche pude darme cuenta que algo había salido mal. No fue hasta que mi tía me tomó fuertemente de los brazos impidiendo mi desplome al suelo, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba siendo levantada por sus temblorosas manos para no dejarme caer y gritar como loca desde el piso. Sin embargo hice todo menos gritar. Las lágrimas brotaban a centenares, pero silenciosamente. Mis ojos, esos tan parecidos a los suyos, estaban fijos en algún punto que me permitiera entender que pasaba, mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más lento.

Desperté un día después en una cama que no era la mía. La sábana me cubría hasta el pecho y el colchón era más rígido de lo normal. Unos tubitos reposaban en mis fosas nasales haciéndome respirar mejor. La claridad no era mucha, solamente podía distinguir las sombras que el televisor de al frente hacía reflejar en las paredes. Voces lejanas se escuchaban, pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

La mirada azul de Effie fue la primera que reconocí y me alegré de verla; pero fue su carencia de brillo, las ojeras pronunciadas y sus ojos hinchados los que me dieron la mala espina. Ella me explicó que me había sentido muy mal y que prefirió llevarme a la clínica para que me trataran. Estaba confundida y nerviosa a la vez. ¿Tan fuerte había sido la recaída? Pero fue cuando le insistí en detalles y en ese instante mi alegre tía se desplomó en llanto. Ya no había maquillaje, sino lágrimas en cascada las que adornaban su tez pálida.

- ¿Qué pasó? - logré articular luego de varios intentos. Mi voz la escuché ronca.

- Oh Katniss… mi niña - cubrió su cara y lloro con sumo pesar… hasta que me explicó que había pasado y ya yo sería la desamparada y pobre niña huérfana.

Después de ahí no tuvieron más que sedarme y darme de alta al siguiente día.

Para el funeral y el entierro todo me pareció ausente, ni siquiera depare en los oficiales que me daban sus condolencias y ni al momento de entregarme la medalla de honor y la bandera. Tampoco me acuerdo como terminé en mi habitación después. Fueron unos días completamente desagradables. Mi tía se preocupó demasiado, llegó un momento en que no salía de mi habitación, dejé de comer el almuerzo y después la cena la dejaba a medias. Hasta que dejé de comer. Fueron médicos con sus medicinas y solo podían caer todos en que estaba sumergida en una gran depresión. Ya había dejado de ir a la escuela y ni me acordaba el momento en que Twill y Lavinia dejaron de ir a verme. Las había perdido. Pero fue un día en que desperté como si me hubieran echado agua helada encima y lo primero que hice fue gritar. Grité y grité hasta que la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de par en par y mi tía tuvo que pelear conmigo para poder tomarme y tranquilizarme.

Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Al rato terminó en el piso y yo comencé como un tornado a llevarme por el medio todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Los cojines de mi cama, el edredón, la laptop del escritorio, los perfumes de la peinadora, los libros de la repisa, la lámpara de la mesa de noche y por último, al parar y ver ese afiche del Festival de Ballet Clásico de Nueva York, lo único que hice fue llorar y enojarme aún más. Terminó a los pocos segundos en el suelo, completamente rasgado en trozos; le siguió el afiche de Julliard, mis fotos de los recitales que había hecho que estaban en una pizarra de corcho encima de mi cama y luego, con mi tía detrás de mí haciéndome entrar en razón, tome las zapatillas de ballet gastadas que tanto usaba y con el resentimiento de saber que mientras yo soñaba con ser grande, estudiar en Julliard y convertirme en la primera bailarina del Ballet de Nueva York; mi padre moría en el campo de guerra.

Así que con los nudillos ya blancos por la presión del agarre de estas, abrí la ventana y las tiré sin ningún remordimiento. Se habían ido.

Una semana después me dieron de alta del hospital de la ciudad y al llegar a casa noté el cambio al entrar. La biblioteca de la sala de estar ya no estaba, en cambio había una nueva distribución del espacio, el cual había sido atacado por mí después de acabar con mi cuarto. Lo mismo noté de mi espacio y sobre todo, unas maletas al lado de la ventana. A la semana ya estaba abordando un avión para esta ciudad.

Me negué al principio, pero luego reconocí que no podía seguir ahí, por lo que la idea no se tornó tan escandalosa y terrible; a fin y al cabo, peor había sido lo que pasé esas últimas semanas después de su muerte.

Levanto la cabeza lentamente y mis ojos, temerosos, deparan en la puerta del closet. Mis ojos arden al fijarse en la manilla y no me doy cuenta de mis acciones hasta que me encuentro dentro de este mirando con miedo esa caja en la repisa superior. La tomo con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Suspiro nerviosa y camino hacia la cama. Al abrir la tapa me quedo paralizada, ahí están, rosadas, gastadas y claramente dañadas. Mi tía las encontró entre los arbustos del jardín de los vecinos y no pudo hacer mucho por ellas, ya estaban perdidas.

Tomo las zapatillas y mil recuerdos vienen con ellas: la primera vez que me las dieron, las tardes de práctica en casa, los recitales y las veces que me veía en el espejo con ellas puestas, soñando despierta al imaginarme en los grandes escenarios del mundo. Todo eso se arremolina sin piedad y termino tirándolas de nuevo a la caja. No sé si pueda llegar a ponérmelas algún día. Quizás tarde mucho en hacerlo y ahora no lo creo conveniente. Suspiro con pesadez y las guardo de nuevo. No quiero llorar, así que mejor prosigo con la tarea. Puede que con eso me distraiga de posibles tentaciones… aunque ciertamente en este momento no lo veo posible.

Me despierta el reloj despertador en la mañana y me cubro con la almohada para no escucharlo más. Estoy frustrada, no pude dormir bien y tengo nauseas. Los recuerdos de anoche me dejaron muy mal y ahora ese maldito sonido me tiene verde de la rabia.

- ¿Señorita, está bien? - la voz de Margaret no se hace esperar afuera en el pasillo luego del estruendo que hizo el reloj al desplomarse contra el suelo.

- Si, estoy… bien - alzo la voz lo suficiente para que me escuche y al rato entra en la habitación con el uniforme planchado como ayer.

En el desayuno están todos, pero noto a Plutarch agitado.

- Disculpen por dejarlas antes, pero debo llegar rápido al consultorio - toma de un sorbo lo que queda de café en su taza y se levanta con presura hacia la puerta -. Les deseo un buen día chicas - se coloca su abrigo y se va.

Mi madre no habla lo suficiente durante el desayuno y se lo agradezco, no tengo ganas de nada.

El chofer de Plutarch nos lleva a la escuela y nos deja a tiempo fuera de esta. Mi hermana me toma de la mano y subimos juntas las escaleras hacia la entrada. Unas niñas la llaman y ella se pone a conversar alegre con ellas. Mientras, yo miro a mi alrededor buscando a alguien que por lo menos me entretenga con un espectáculo. Bufo frustrada por la falta de éxito y sonrío cada vez que las chicas dicen algo gracioso, a su parecer.

- ¡Hola Katniss! - volteo a mi derecha y veo a Madge revolotear desde el corredor concurrido hasta mí. Detrás de ella viene Johanna con sus audífonos puestos.

- Prim nos vemos luego, ¿si? - mi hermana asiente y se despide con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… hasta ahora - Johanna se ve distraída con su teléfono y no depara en mí hasta que un chico se tropieza con ella y le hace levantar la mirada. La castaña guiña un ojo y sigue con su labor.

- ¿Qué clase te toca?

- Espera… aquí dice Ingles - leo torpemente las pequeñas letras del horario.

- ¡Genial! Nosotras vemos la misma clase.

- Es un descontrol - dice Johanna con completo sarcasmo. Madge finge no haberse dado cuenta.

- Que bueno.

- ¿Tienes ya el número de tu casillero?

- Ah sí - tanteo en el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila y la encuentro rápido -. Es el B48.

- Perfecto. Vamos para allá primero - no puedo con el entusiasmo de Madge, está más alegre que ayer y eso que no suelo detallar el estado anímico de las personas. ¿Tal vez por eso Johanna no se quita sus audífonos?

Las dos me acompañan hasta el área y Johanna me señala cual es. Lo abro con un pequeño truco de Madge, ya que suelen quedarse trabadas las puertas y ya al minuto estoy con lo necesario para la clase de Inglés.

- Un momento, voy a preguntar una cosa y regreso - Madge camina rápido entre la muchedumbre y se interna en un salón. Yo me quedo con Johanna y me siento extraña. Esta chica suele ser intimidante y se nota más seria sin la compañía del bromista de Thresh y su hermano.

- ¿Qué… escuchas? - titubeo y al principio no parece escucharme, pero luego se quita los audífonos y los desconecta de su iPod.

- Un poco de Muse - responde después de un rato y de nuevo viene el silencio. No sé por qué, pero siento como si este fuera en realidad mi primer día.

Miro mis uñas tratando de distraerme con algún desperfecto para matar el rato. Es incómodo estar con una persona al lado sin saber que decir y más cuando sabes que esa persona habla hasta por los codos y se aleja de los límites de la imprudencia.

Una melodía me hace despegar la vista del suelo y creo que proviene de uno de los salones por los que Madge se perdió. Es algo suave y lenta, el piano emite las notas perfectas para hacer que la melodía tome forma a medida que va aumentado su ritmo. Me parece conocida y rebusco en mi memoria para ubicarla. Mis manos pronto van al son de la música y encuentro su procedencia en mis recuerdos. Quedo paralizada al instante.

Con rápidas exhalaciones camino hacia el lugar de donde proviene la música sin importarme dejar a Johanna atrás. Me detengo frente a una puerta igual que las otras de la escuela y me alzo en puntillas para ver por la ventanilla. Un pasillo corto y luminoso se encuentra adentro y al final una puerta abierta hace que el sonido se escuche más fuerte. No está siendo tocada ahora, es una pista grabada. Aprieto los puños con fuerza al recordar las veces en que practiqué ese solo y las marcas tan horribles que dejaron las zapatillas en mis pies. Cierro los ojos y vivo ese momento en que mi tía marcaba el tiempo para ayudarme a mejorar y yo la fulminaba con la mirada para que me hiciera parar. Una lágrima amenaza con salir al saber que ese solo pudo haberme hecho brillar en esa audición… evento al que no pude llegar por la llegada de ese oficial a mi casa.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Te encuentras bien? - me asusto y aparto rápidamente el brazo ante el agarre de Johanna. La chica me mira con extrañeza y dirige su mirada hacia la puerta tratando de buscar una explicación a mi reacción.

- Si… estoy… estoy bien - me repongo y aliso mi falda como suele hacer mi tía en momentos de angustia. Sin embargo la chica no lo cree así y alza su ceja expectante. Quiere más.

- De acuerdo… - asiente no muy convencida -. Te noté algo agitada, pero… olvídalo - se aparta y deja pasar a un chico al pasillo. No tengo necesidad de hablar más porque gracias a Dios Madge sale y sonriente nos dice para irnos al salón de clase.

Remuevo mis manos constantemente como simple maña que tengo cuando estoy nerviosa. Estuve a punto de tener otro ataque y lo peor de eso no es que me pusiera a llorar escandalosamente, sino que Johanna lo notó y me vio como un bicho extraño. Genial, ahora debo parecerlo más.

En el camino nos encontramos con Thresh, Gale y Annie; esta última se dispersa un momento y luego la vemos con otra chica, la misma que estaba esperando a Delly ayer en el comedor. Annie me la presenta y me parece agradable, Ady creo haber escuchado, y sonreí en respuesta para disimular mi aturdimiento. Según lo que pude escuchar, ella es vecina de Annie y las dos trabajan para el periódico escolar. Thresh bromeó con que me pusieran en primera plana por ser la novedad de la escuela, pero por mi reacción declinó rápidamente, temiendo que me diera un colapso nervioso. Me permití reír luego, pero Johanna no despegó su mirada curiosa de mí. Mala idea Katniss para ponerte mal ante ella.

Nos quedamos fuera del aula un rato, ellos conversando, yo escuchando. Las chicas estaban inmersas en sus temas triviales, pero no superficiales como las que tienen las demás. En cambio los chicos comentan sobre lo que vieron del juego de ayer de futbol americano. Presto atención de tanto en tanto a cada tema y después me aburro completamente. Suspiro y me recuesto de la pared esperando hacerme invisible.

- ¿Qué pasa Catnip? Te noto algo callada - la sonrisa socarrona de Gale me despierta de mi mundo de aburrimiento y me sorprendo en que haya deparado en mí ante tanto tema que tratar sobre su equipo favorito.

- ¿Se nota mi sabiduría sobre el tema?

- Bueno… - duda -, supongo que puedo hacer algo al respecto - lo miro incrédula y no sé si está bromeando o hablando en serio. Decido pensar lo primero.

- De acuerdo - me cruzo de brazos.

- A ver… te gusta el soccer - apunta dudoso. Es entretenido, en especial cuando se celebra el mundial de la FIFA, pero hasta ahí llego. Niego con la cabeza y sonrío internamente al ver el intento de este en encontrar algo más -. ¿Natación? - estuve solamente dos años en el equipo de natación de la primaria; sin embargo ya había aprendido antes gracias a mi padre.

- Solía hacerlo.

- Perfecto, llevo un punto - es extraño ver a este chico siendo más amigable que ayer. Cuando lo conocí parecía todo lo contrario: arrogante, engreído y poco sociable, fue el estereotipo que le di. Pero veo que me he equivocado… o puede que esté fingiendo.

- Tienes piernas largas… ¿Gimnasia tal vez? - abro los ojos con asombro e inútilmente me cubro con el libro. Claro, esto demostró lo tonto de mi acción porque no me cubrí más que las rodillas, y mis mejillas ya mostraban un sonrojo delatador.

- Creo que es suficiente - espeto ya seria e irguiéndome. La risa de Gale no se hace esperar y lo apabulla la campana que anuncia la entrada al aula.

Gale se aparta y me da pase como lo hacen los caballeros recatados. Ignoro su mirada burlona y entro al salón antes de que diga otra cosa para provocarme. Pero lo que veo al frente ya lo ha hecho.

Glimmer, la rubia novia de Peeta está sentada en sus piernas y con una sonrisa de puta se abalanza sobre él, besándolo como si lo reclamara, como si lo marcara diciendo que es suyo. Frunzo los labios con repulsión y ya cuando pienso que no me quedé viéndolos atentamente, son los ojos de Peeta que me comprueban que si estuve como una tonta allí de pie. Siento unas manos tomar mis hombros y sé que es Gale, quien no emite palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué ven? ¿Se les perdió algo? - pregunta la zorra de la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Gale solo me empuja y me hace caminar. Peeta me ve en cada paso que doy, mientras aparta a la chica de su regazo.

No sé que me pasa, pero estoy que mi sangre hierve del enojo de las ganas de patearle la cabeza. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Hacerme quedar mal ante todos con su actito de amor? Puaj… es completamente asqueroso. Pero cuando escucho las risitas estúpidas de sus amigas es cuando me armo de valor y me vuelvo hacia ella.

- La verdad a mi no se me perdió nada, pero creo que a ti sí. Las cuatro últimas letras de tu reputación - sonrío con orgullo y burla y sigo mi camino escoltada por la risa de Gale.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? - le pregunta la tonta a sus amigas y me siento extasiada ante su reacción. Fue agradable ver su gesto de asombro y asco.

Al sentarme junto a Gale escucho los aplausos de Johanna detrás de mí. La chica ríe con ganas, seguida de Thresh y una recatada risa de Madge.

- Eso estuvo hermoso. Katniss me harás llorar de la felicidad - dice Johanna entre risas y solo puedo responderle con un gesto despreocupado.

La profesora entra en el aula y obliga a mis compañeros a callar sus risas, pero no me impide descubrir la mirada azul de Peeta sobre mí y con un revoloteo de ojos la esquivo y empujo juguetonamente el hombro de Gale. No tengo idea de por qué lo hice y, por como reaccionó Gale, me demuestra que tampoco supo interpretar ese gesto; pero luego disimula su extrañeza con una risa burlona y me sigue el juego hasta que Johanna le pega en su cabeza con el cuaderno. Nos vemos obligados a hacer silencio cuando la profesora voltea hacia nuestro lado.

Nunca me había emocionado tanto al salir de una clase, pero esta en particular me estaba agobiando, y no por lo aburrida, sino por la carga emocional. Es sorprende escucharme decir eso, pero luego me cacheteo mentalmente para caer en cuenta que no tengo derecho a enojarme. Él no es nada mío.

Mi siguiente clase es Física y la veo solo con Gale y Madge. La chica se muestra alegre y conversa animada con él, pero el chico le sigue la corriente y en varias ocasiones lo noto distante. Esto me da pena porque se nota a leguas que a ella le gusta, pero sin embargo, intenta por todos los medios "ocultar" su interés.

Somos de los pocos que entramos a tiempo al salón y rápidamente nos dirigimos a las mesas. Gale camina de primero y se sienta en la segunda mesa, yo le sigo y pienso bien donde sentarme, lo cual hago luego en la mesa de atrás, dejándole obviamente la silla de al lado de Gale a Madge. La chica no detalla el gesto a la primera y se da vuelta en su silla preguntando si voy a ver desde ahí. Sonrío despreocupada y le indico que no se preocupe. Cuando ella regresa su postura hacia el frente veo como Gale mira sobre su hombro hacia mí y después la despega cuando me doy cuenta de su acción. Carraspeo incómoda y me pongo a leer el libro de la materia.

Disimulo que escucho su conversación y asiento en los momentos debidos, pero luego regreso mi atención al tema de Cinemática y recuerdo las clases que me dieron de ese tema en la otra escuela. Sonrío complacida por haber entendido lo que leí y paso de inmediato a unos ejemplos de problemas en donde te explican como se podría resolver. Estoy inmersa en mi labor, cuando siento que alguien ocupa el puesto de al lado. Su sombra no me distrae al principio y no le hago caso.

- Hola Katniss - me sobresalto en mi asiento y marco más de lo debido la hoja con mi lápiz.

Su sonrisa no se hace esperar y me pregunto como lo hace… en aparecer así de la nada, quiero decir.

- Hola - respondo de mala gana y lo miro con enojo mientras busco el borrador para quitar el gran rayón a la hoja de mi libro nuevo de Física.

Su silencio se hace esperar y no me sorprende, ¿quién querrá hablar con una persona que te desea empujar del asiento? Supongo que debe estar extrañado por mi recibimiento y hasta cohibido… eso espero.

- Por cierto, Peeta, ¿terminaste el problema? - la voz de Madge corta ese silencio pesado y se lo agradezco.

- ¿Ah? Si… si lo terminé - se escucha sorprendido, como si no esperaba que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Levanto un poco la mirada hacia él enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Viste que era fácil con esa fórmula? Yo lo terminé antes de que pensara aventar el cuaderno contra la pared - un bufido no por parte de mi compañero de al lado, sino por Gale me da entender que no es el único que piensa que ella no lo haría y eso que vengo conociéndola desde ayer.

- Claro, tenías razón - puntualiza el rubio sin inmutarse de la reacción del castaño y por el rabillo del ojo noto como se acomoda su corbata y se sienta erguido en la silla, no antes de dirigirme una mirada de soslayo.

- ¿Ahora están sacando los nerds que llevan dentro? - bromea Gale con ese tono arrogante y por esta vez me causa risa.

- En lugar de estar burlándote, deberías ir pensando en prestar más atención - la mano de Madge vuela rápidamente a la nuca del chico y le da una palmada -. Los exámenes se acercan y…

- Si como sea - corta en seco y se enfurruña con los brazos cruzados. Peeta sonríe de lado.

- Buenos días jóvenes - el profesor entra en el aula con un portafolios en un brazo y una hoja en la otra - ¿Katniss… Evedeen? - lee posicionándose mejor los lentes. Levanto el brazo nerviosa, odio estas atenciones -. Oh que bien que ya conoce a Peeta. Él le podrá prestar los apuntes - ¿Qué? No depara en mi incredulidad y se voltea al escritorio para sacar sus apuntes.

Suspiro pesada y cierro el libro de golpe, generando la atención de mi compañero y de Gale, que dirige su mirada burlona hacia mí.

Otra vez no sé por qué estoy enojada y eso me pone de los nervios. Muchas emociones se pelean dentro de mí para hacerse notar, deseando ser reflejadas cada veinte minutos. Gracias a Dios logro entender la clase de Dinámica y sonrío complacida por las notas que tomé y por haber resuelto dos problemas con los resultados perfectos. Física es una de las ciencias que me agradan, más que matemática claro está. Peeta también parece disfrutar la clase y hasta interviene un par de veces, ganándole a Madge. Los dos se ven felices, parece que es su clase favorita. En cambio Gale se nota aburrido, recostándose en su asiento cada vez que el profesor depara en su compañera cuando esta habla. Creo que intenta hacer lo mismo que yo, pasar desapercibido.

La campana suena para suerte de muchos y el profesor no ha terminado de decir que recuerden la prueba de la semana que viene, cuando ya la mitad de los alumnos se han ido. Gale va por ese camino, pero Madge lo detiene para entregarle un sobre. Los dos se sumergen en una conversación privada y decido dejarlos ahí para no estorbar. Tomo mis cosas y me levanto de mi silla, pero antes una mano roza mi muñeca.

- Lo siento - dice él al ver mi reacción ante su tacto, apartando mi mano como si él tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa -. Ten, está bien explicado y… por lo que vi en tu cuaderno, no se te hace difícil la materia - alzo una ceja, incrédula por saber que estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía. Acepto su cuaderno y lo coloco debajo de mi libro.

- Gracias - logro decir después del tiempo estimado y recibo una sonrisa de su parte.

- Por nada - se guinda su mochila en un hombro y sale a paso grácil hacia la salida. Yo me quedo sin moverme todavía.

- ¿Katniss? - despierto de mi estupor y veo a Madge frente a mí - ¿Salimos ya? - observo el aula y ya está vacía, ni había notado cuando Gale salió, ni el profesor.

- Si… vamos.

Tenemos media hora libre y es suficiente para reunirnos como ayer, excepto por el lugar. Esta vez encontramos a Thresh y a Johanna en el patio trasero de la escuela. Para ser un edificio antiguo de la ciudad, este cuenta con un terreno lo suficientemente grande como para pensar que se encuentra en otro estado. Aunque no es como las grandes extensiones de tierra de mi antigua escuela, igual podría decirse que es acogedor ver tanto espacio al salir de esa ratonera.

Los chicos están sentados en una mesa similar a las que están en el parque para los picnics. Johanna escucha música al son en que va tamborileando con sus dedos la mesa siguiendo el ritmo de lo que escucha. Thresh, para mi sorpresa, lo veo escribiendo en su cuaderno muy concentrado. Un libro de historia reposa frente a él.

La chica termina su show con la batería imaginaria y se rueda a un lado para darle espacio a Madge para que se siente. Thresh sonríe como saludo y vuelve con su tarea.

- ¿Todavía convenciendo a tus padres? - pregunta la rubia a penas Johanna se quita sus audífonos. Ella lleva su cabeza hacia atrás resoplando con amargura.

- Ellos no entienden que si no voy mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos, muy chiquitos - simula con sus dedos estar rompiendo papeles, para luego hacerlos tirar al suelo -. Mi madre es más flexible, pero mi padre… ese es otro asunto - rueda sus ojos.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - pregunto ya curiosa.

- A un recital de bandas. Es este sábado y ¡Wow! Será de lo mejor - saca un folleto bien doblado del bolsillo de su bolso y lo extiende hacia mí - ¿Quieres ir? Seguro se sentirán mejor si saben que iré con alguien más y mucho más… - calla en seco frunciendo sus labios al tiempo que me examina de arriba abajo. Entiendo la indirecta, pensará que soy una chica recatada, de su casa, como aparente ser Madge.

Pienso bien la idea y me da curiosidad. Nunca he ido a esa clase de eventos. Cuando era más chica prefería ir a ver conciertos de la filarmónica o a recitales de ballet. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza asistir a esos eventos, pero sabiendo el gusto de Johanna ya me doy una idea de ellos.

- Sería genial - me encojo de hombros, interesada. Thresh cierra su cuaderno de golpe haciéndome sobresaltar y quitar mi postura relajada.

- Si ella va, yo también - apunta hacia Johanna y esta le lanza un beso.

- Sabes que te amo.

- Lo sé cariño - hace una reverencia algo particular. Por último los tres miramos a Madge al mismo tiempo, como esperando su reacción. Ella parpadea un par de veces y se sonroja por ser el centro de atención ahora.

- Creo que se divertirán mucho - responde después de titubear al principio. Los dos amigos fruncen su ceño juntos -. Lo siento chicos, pero ya tengo otro compromiso ese día y…

- Lo sé, no puedes faltar.

- Si - responde apenada.

- Esos eventos de caridad son extensos - silba Thresh sorprendido.

- Oh no… no, ese es en la mañana. Ya en la noche estaré en una reunión familiar.

- ¡Vaya! Madge la fiestera - se burla Johanna con su característica carcajada. La rubia se sonroja al instante.

- ¿Caridad dices? - en eso un bombillo se enciende en mi cabeza y me hace recordar lo que tengo para ese día. ¿Será el mismo?

- Si, es un evento de un colega de mi padre.

- Creo que yo asistiré al mismo - razono las pistas.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Grandioso! Ya me estaba preocupando por terminar sola en la mesa de quesos.

- ¿Con que eso haces Undersee? Ja que divertido - el sarcasmo de la castaña no se hace esperar, seguido por una mirada reprochadora por parte de mi amiga.

- Bueno ya tienes acompañante en eso - bromeo, haciendo sentir mejor a la rubia. Johanna pone los ojos en blanco y da por terminada la plática al cambiar de tema drásticamente.

Saber que ella va a ese evento me hace sentir más cómoda, pero ir con los demás chicos al toque de bandas me cohíbe un poco. Son agradables y buena onda, pero hay algo que no me hace encajar. En cambio con Madge me siento en confianza y eso es raro, ya que eso solo lo sentía con mis dos mejores amigas en Kentucky.

Unos minutos después vamos corriendo al gimnasio al darnos cuenta que debíamos asistir a la clase de Educación Física. Suspiro frustrada por no poder librarme de esta. De niña hacía toda clase de actividades a la par con el ballet. Mi padre me complacía en lo que quería, por lo que llegue a tener en una semana distintas actividades a las que asistir. Cuando pasó todo esto me alejé de ello y ahora debo estar super oxidada. Que fastidio.

Las chicas se cambian rápidamente con su uniforme, un short azul oscuro y una franela blanca con el logo de Capitol High a la izquierda. Deshago mi trenza y me hago una cola de caballo para estar más cómoda y las sigo con presura hacia el gimnasio.

La madera pulida del suelo con el logo de la escuela en el centro me da la bienvenida. En las gradas hay varias chicas sentadas conversando, ajenas a nuestra entrada; mientras que en el centro de la cancha están las pesadas practicando una rutina de porristas. Johanna al pasar se mofa de ellas imitándolas con burla. La novia de Peeta la ignora, pero cuando ve que se da vuelta le muestra el dedo medio y sigue con su rutina.

- No te cansas Jo - se queja Annie a penas nos sentamos. Ella vio la escena desde las gradas.

- Solo me divierto un poco. Es todo.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así? - desde luego en algún momento debió ser diferente… o eso creo yo.

- No siempre. En la secundaria era pasable, de hecho llegue a hacer trabajos con ella, pero… luego las cosas cambiaron - la voz de Madge revela que le pesa un poco ese cambio. ¿Habrán sido buenas amigas?

- Le crecieron los pechos, se oxigenó el cabello y se volvió más zorra - describe Jo enumerando con sus dedos - ¿Puedes esperar algo más de ahí? - le remueve juguetonamente la coleta a Madge y ríe escandalosamente sin inmutarse de las miradas extrañadas de las demás.

La profesora Atala no tarda en llegar luego y de inmediato nos pone a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento. Johanna no deja de hacer expresiones graciosas generando la risa de algunas, en especial las que están cerca de ella. Annie y yo quedamos una al lado de la otra y obviamente pude concentrarme. Después de ahí comenzamos a trotar alrededor de la cancha y ahí fue donde noté mi desperdicio físico. Estaba oxidada hasta la médula como predije, pero no me di por vencida y seguí el ritmo. Glimmer y sus amigas van al frente, presumiendo su rendimiento. La profesora sonríe de medio lado cuando pasan cerca de ella y se regocijan de ese apoyo. Es completamente molesto.

Sin embargo, yo decido superar mis límites y alcanzarlas, solamente para hacerlas rabiar. Noto que alguien me sigue y de repente veo la silueta de Johanna a mi lado. La chica me guiña un ojo en apoyo y las dos aceleramos la marcha hasta quedar a la par con las plásticas. Claro está que no estaban conformes con ello y Glimmer aumentó su trote. Yo le seguí de cerca.

El pito estridente de la profesora nos hace salir de nuestra competencia y termino orgullosa al ver como la rubia me mira con desdén. ¿Así se siente Johanna cuando se mofa de ellas?

- Rápido, hagan cuatro equipos de seis para jugar voleibol - indica Atala con presura haciendo sonar su pito nuevamente.

Las porristas se juntan e integran en su grupo a otras dos que por mucho le prestan atención. Yo en cambio, termino con Johanna, Annie, Madge, la pelirroja estudiosa de matemática y otra que no recuerdo quien es.

Johanna se prepara como si fueran las olimpiadas y nos hace practicar pases para prepararnos. Su actitud competitiva se me hacía ya común, pero esta vez se sobrepasa.

- ¡Ay! Johanna ten cuidado - se queja Madge tras atajar mal el balón que venía rápido gracias a su amiga.

- Debes estar pendiente - saca su lengua de modo infantil -. Tranquila que tus créditos no se irán por no asistir a tus clases de banjo.

- ¡Piano!

- Si como sea - aplaude en dirección a la pelirroja y esta le lanza el balón con un voleo.

- ¿Créditos por clase de piano?

- ¿No te explicaron bien ese tema? - Annie volea de nuevo hacia Johanna.

- Creo que no…

- Todos tenemos la opción de cursar una materia electiva para ganar créditos que serán valiosos en la graduación y al momento de solicitar un cupo en la universidad - explica la rubia.

- Pueden ser físicas o en aula.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlas?

- Si quieres puntos… si - me sorprendo al escuchar a la pelirroja y me temo que serán las últimas palabras que escucharé de ella por hoy, así que las tomo en serio.

- ¡Atención, todas al centro! - llama la profesora.

- Tranquila hay muchas interesantes. Yo estoy con los chicos del periódico escolar - Annie me comienza a dar una explicación rápida de su trabajo y de las cosas que podría hacer si elijo bien el asunto.

- Yo te ayudaré, claro si estás indecisa - me siento mejor al contar con la ayuda de ellas y quizás pueda conseguir algo soportable.

- Suerte entonces - bromea Johanna y en parte le doy la razón. Suerte conmigo.

Atala nos reúne en círculo en el centro del gimnasio y nos explica rápidamente las reglas. No soy ajena a este deporte, solía jugarlo en el parque con mis amigas. Pero ahora parecer ser que nos quiere ver competir, lo cual no es sano sabiendo la clase de chicas que tenemos aquí. Johanna sonríe con malicia en dirección a Glimmer y esta última no se queda atrás; por lo visto su pique va más allá de las bromas y miradas de odio.

- Los dos primeros equipos serán el de Glimmer contra… el de Mason - las dos chicas en cuestión sonríen ampliamente y se vuelven hacia su equipo. La otra chica, la que no recuerdo su nombre, se nota nerviosa y eso me asusta. ¿Será que nos espera una buena?

- Bien chicas es hora de arrasar.

- Pero Jo, solo es una clase.

- Lo sé Annie, pero tienes que verlo como si fuera algo más grande, así es más emocionante, ¿no crees? - la chica duda por momento y queda en silencio de nuevo -. Jueguen con ganas - aplaude con ánimo y nos reunimos en el centro, en donde la profesora lanza una moneda para elegir quien empieza.

Me quedo meditando sobre las clases electivas y las consecuencias de ello. No soy buena para redactar un artículo para el periódico. Lo único que sé de piano son las obras que tanto escuchaba de niña y seguro eso no me dará ventaja. ¿Deportes? Podría estar en natación, pero no sé si lo imparten aquí. Obviamente con pelotas no me involucro y mucho menos con pompones. Y eso me deja recordando lo que decía mi hermana cuando llegue a la ciudad. Ella estaba enumerando las actividades extracurriculares y quiso insinuar que podría aceptar estar de nuevo en la danza, lo cual lo veo poco probable sabiendo que con tan solo ver unas zapatillas o escuchar una típica obra de ballet, me dan crisis de llanto y estrés. ¿Cómo lo haría? Bueno muy simple. Evitándolo.

- Comenzamos nosotras chicas. Buena suerte - canturrea Clove con aires superiores. Me recompongo ante mi letargo y camino dudosa hacia la cancha. Quedo en tercera posición justo en frente de la rubia. La red nos separa por centímetros y ya puedo ver su sonrisa ponzoñosa.

¿Por qué me odia? Esa es la pregunta del millón. Si piensa que soy una amenaza, entonces está muy equivocada. No podría competir contra ella porque… bueno, la verdad me daría fastidio y no lo veo conveniente; pero desde el momento en que se presentó frente a mí ya sus ojos me lo decían todo: "Voy a aniquilarte". ¿Puede ser eso posible?

La recuerdo besando a Peeta como si estuviera reclamándolo suyo y me da risa de momento. ¿Será que piensa algo más que simple competencia y ganas de molestar? Una carcajada interna se hace notar al acordarme del cuaderno de su novio en mi casillero y de las veces que él muy amablemente me ha tratado. Si tan solo supiera… que idiota.

El sonido del pito me hace saltar imperceptiblemente y me pongo las pilas al ver como el balón vuela por los aires hacia nuestro lado. Madge defiende y la tira hacia el lado contrario. La partida empieza y el espíritu de Johanna se apodera de nosotras; hasta la pelirroja hace una buena jugada. Anotamos un punto y le toca sacar a Johanna. El estruendo de su saque es tal que pienso que el balón dará con ganas a una de ellas, pero para mi sorpresa la regresan y no es a nuestro lado en donde rebota, sino en mi cabeza.

Las risas de ellas no se hacen esperar y al tratar de estabilizarme veo como las tontas celebran el remate de Glimmer hacia mí. La rubia se contonea con el balón debajo de su brazo y se acerca a la red con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, estabas algo atravesada campesina - aprieto los dientes con fuerza y gracias a Madge no termino agarrándola por los pelos.

- Ya basta, a jugar - reclama la profesora y le da el pase al otro equipo para que saque.

- Estoy bien - me repito varias veces para borrar el repentino dolor de cabeza.

El balón vuela y recibe alguien detrás de mí, pasa de nuevo hacia una morena al lado de Glimmer y la pasa con fuerza por encima de la red. No espero más y sin notar a Madge que viene al mismo tiempo, doy un salto y descargo la furia contenida sobre ella. Al parpadear de nuevo veo como el balón impacta justo en la cara de la rubia que intentaba recibir, pero ahora se encuentra cubriendo su nariz.

La carcajada de Johanna no se hace esperar y las amigas de la rubia salen a su auxilio. Atala se acerca solo un poco, pero parece no interesarle. En cambio las chicas de los otros dos equipos se ven asombradas y risueñas ante el suceso y eso es lo que me da impulso a devolverle el gesto. Así que tomo el balón y girándolo con mis dos manos, le digo sonriente:

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, pero tu cara zorra se atravesó en el camino.

Un coro de risas detrás de mí me apoyan y juraría que hasta la pelirroja se unió a ellas. Supongo que voleibol no está en la opción de materia electiva, pero vaya que si es divertida.

* * *

**Ya Katniss está sacando sus garras xD ¿Será que se convertirá en otra Johanna? **

**Disculpen la demora, pero tuve un inconveniente familiar y no me dio tiempo de terminar el capitulo y mucho menos publicarlo. Esta semana si actualizaré como venia haciendo.**

**Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capitulo. Besos.**

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Jajaja una rebelión contra su mamá… mmm aunque suena interesante *-* la verdad es que tengo pensado un final para su relación y créeme que es una de las primeras ideas que tuve antes de escribir siquiera el primer capitulo. Me alegra mucho que te guste fic amiga, tu apoyo me hace seguir adelante ;)

Besos y saludos!

_**Hinata Lied:**_ ¡Hola! Tranquila, yo he estado ocupada también y por eso me tardé en actualizar :S pero en esta semana todo volverá a la normalidad. Si que la Glimmer es pesada y en defensa de ella puedo decir que es por una razón… lo explicaré luego. Gracias por seguir el fic y espero leer tus comentarios :D Besos.

_**Tributoylarcha:**_ Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. Por ahora no estoy segura si tornar su relación a ese punto, aunque no te miento al decirte que lo tenía pensado. Ya dentro de poco se irán cambiando las cosas entre ellos y podrán ver más momentos Everlark. Tranqui que tengo un final distinto a esos cliché (tengo pensado el final desde ahorita jejeje), así que espero que te gusten los demás capítulos ;) Besos.


	10. Capitulo 9

"_**Capitulo 9"**_

- ¿Pero qué rayos haces? - esquivo manotazos de parte de Johanna y Gale. Los hermanos juegan a las luchas en pleno pasillo a la cafetería creando un espectáculo muy gracioso de ver, ya que ella está subida a su espalda como koala y trata de aplastar su cabeza.

Termino bordeando el rodeo y me interno en la cafetería. Los alumnos ya están en sus mesas comiendo y charlando. Madge me sigue de cerca sin hablar. Es la primera vez que la veo tan seria y callada, lo cual es todo lo contrario a como estaba en el gimnasio.

Me es extraño, pero aun así prefiero no preguntar nada por temor a que no reúna la suficiente confianza como para contar sus penas… algo que yo tampoco hago. Es por eso que prefiero sonreírle y mostrarle que estoy dispuesta a ser todo oídos por si decide hablar. Su incomodidad nos acompaña desde que venimos del pasillo.

Al tomar las bandejas nos vamos a la misma mesa de ayer. Thresh ya nos espera junto con Annie. Los dos conversan tranquilos y no nos han notado. Madge me hace señas para que la siga y así lo hago, hasta que siento que rozan mi codo derecho.

Un papel se impone ante mí y el mensajero luce algo nervioso. Por mi parte, miro a Peeta con el ceño fruncido y evito todo contacto con él, por lo que intento seguir mi camino, pero él me lo impide de nuevo.

- Ten, no muerde - sonríe de medio lado e insiste de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es?

- No es droga, ni nada por el estilo. Eso te lo puedo asegurar - susurra acercándose.

- Pero si pareces maleante entregando un paquete de cocaína. Claro que puedo dudar - le sigo el juego acercándome también. Él se encoje de hombros, reprimiendo una risa.

- Bien… entonces te doy esta dirección para que vayas por más - me guiña el ojo y coloca el pequeño papel debajo del plato de mi bandeja -. Este viernes a las ocho - mira hacia los lados y acomodándose sofisticadamente su corbata, se da vuelta y se va por el lado contrario al mío.

Me quedo petrificada sin poder entender que fue todo eso y mucho menos sin saber que decir al respecto. ¿Será una trampa? ¿Estarán grabándome con una cámara escondida esperando a que de saltitos de alegría por su insinuación? Eso podría ser posible y me asusto, así que me recompongo rápido y camino lo más deprisa que puedo hacia la mesa.

Al llegar parece que ninguno se dio cuenta de mi intercambio de palabras con Mellark y eso me da un alivio. Suspiro pesado y destapo como puedo mi lata de Coca-Cola.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy roja - apunta Thresh mientras me señala con su tenedor.

- ¿Ah? - me asusto -. Yo… no, nada… solo tengo un poco de calor. Eso es todo - maldigo internamente por ser tan obvia.

- Que raro, si hay aire acondicionado aquí - duda Annie.

- ¿De verdad? Ah… - río nerviosa - es que no se nota mucho.

Los tres me miran extrañados, pero luego lo olvidan todo y regresan a su comida. Madge vuelve con su semblante serio y yo trago en seco al saber que no tendré con quien hablar ahora si ella no se siente a gusto ahora. Es por eso que decido disfrutar de mi almuerzo y escuchar atenta, aunque no tanto, la conversación de Annie y Thresh.

Cuando llegan los hermanos el ambiente cambia. Ya Thresh dejó atrás su actitud seria y estudiosa, para ahora bromear como siempre con Johanna. Annie los mira con reproche cuando dicen una barbaridad o se burlan de cualquiera que pase; y Madge se atreve a sonreír más. Pero es Gale el que decide apartarse de sus amigos bochincheros y rueda su silla más cerca de mí. Me aparto un poco por acto reflejo.

- Así que querías desfigurar la nariz de Glimmer - comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, pero siempre con su deje burlón.

- No quise hacerlo al principio… ella me provocó - me encojo de hombros, indiferente.

- Entiendo - solo responde y vuelve con su plato.

Me pareció extraña su conversa y me pregunto, ¿por qué despierto interés en las personas, cuando yo deseo lo contrario? Es frustrante.

En eso veo por el rabillo del ojo el papel que me dio Peeta y de inmediato lo tomo con poca delicadeza (he tratado de mejorar), cierro el puño y lo guardo ahí hasta que suena la campana de entrada a clases. Volteo disimuladamente a su mesa y lo veo sentado en la tabla de la mesa conversando con su amigo. No me ve, pero por alguna razón estoy segura que sabe que lo estoy viendo; como un presentimiento. Así que no dudo en hacerle caso a Johanna para levantarnos.

La clase de Español es la siguiente. Nunca fui muy buena en los idiomas, pero gracias a mi tía el interés hacia ellos ha incrementado. Ella es buena cuando se trata de otras lenguas y también lo era mi papá; los dos tuvieron buena educación y estudiaron varios idiomas en la secundaria. Pero eso no fue heredado a mí, lamentablemente. Así que si deseo pasar bien esta materia y, sabiendo ya como es la metodología de esta escuela, entonces es mejor ponerme las pilas.

El aula 12 es la elegida para esta clase, muy cerca del balcón principal que da vista a al jardín posterior. Una gran distracción para mí. Me siento a propósito al lado de una de las ventanas y me deleito con el cantar de las aves, la brisa suave y el sonido distorsionado y alejado de las cornetas de los autos en la avenida. Cierro los ojos ya concentrada en la banda sonora del lugar y siento como me veo alejando de mi entorno, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y usándolos de almohada… hasta que alguien lo interrumpe.

- Disculpa, ¿puedes mover un poco más la silla? - dice la voz más alegre y molesta que he escuchado. Abro los ojos de golpe y me reincorporo a regañadientes. Miro enojada al amigo de Peeta y… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace aquí? - ¿Hola? - mueve la mano de arriba abajo frente a mi cara y me obliga a regresar de mi asombro. Su sonrisa burlona acompañada de sus ojos verdes penetrantes me dan dolor de cabeza.

- Creo que cabes ahí, no estoy tan gorda - espeto entredientes.

- Oh… - abre sus ojos con asombro -. No quise ofenderte - levanta los brazos rendido, pero con un toque de gracia -. Me acomodaré como pueda - en eso se pone de pie y junta su silla junto a la mía, se sienta victorioso por su hazaña y saca algo de su bolsillo del pantalón -. ¿Quieres un azucarillo? - extiende su mano hacia mí mientras que con la otra degusta su bocadillo.

- No gracias - respondo abrumada por su atrevimiento y disimuladamente arrimo mi silla, alejándome de él.

- Bien - se encoje de hombros y se recuesta de su asiento, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para estirarse -. Y bien Katniss, ¿cómo va tu día?

- ¿Qué? - recuerdo haber dicho mi nombre cuando me golpearon con el balón, pero no sé si él seguía ahí. ¿Será que Peeta se lo dijo?

- Te pregunto si…

- Si escuché. Me va normal - me encojo de hombros y trato de ignorarlo para entienda que no deseo hablar.

- Ah por cierto, soy Finnick Odair. Por si no lo recuerdas - guiña su ojo de forma coqueta y muerdo mi lengua para salir de mi estupor. ¿De verdad está haciendo eso?

- Si lo sé. No quedé con amnesia - su risa estridente me hace querer taparme los oídos y me cuestiono como Peeta lo soporta.

- Golpearte con el balón fue algo atrevido. De verdad lo siento.

- Si quieres lo dices más alto - me quejo furiosa por su indiscreción. Su tono de voz es muy fuerte.

- Ah ok - carraspea -. Golpearte con el balón fue… - dice más alto.

- ¡Ya basta! Dios, ¿eres así siempre?

- Ni tanto. Me caes bien Katniss, eso es todo.

- Pareciera lo contrario - susurro ya molesta por su inquietante manera de amargarme. El chico en cambio, parece disfrutar del momento. Entre risas apagadas dice al ininteligible y presiento que es conmigo - ¿Qué dices?

- Nada… solo eso, me caes bien - asiente alegre y dirige la atención a su teléfono celular.

No dice más y eso es bueno, seguro entendió mi indirecta. Sin embargo lo veo de reojo de tanto en tanto para vigilarlo, si es que su aventura de acercarse a mí haya sido para molestarme. Pero para mi sorpresa no es así y más no depara en mí por un rato, a excepción cuando torpemente mi celular termino revotando de su lado.

- Ponle una cadena, no vaya a ser que termine huyendo - bromea y me regresa guiñándome el ojo. Por estúpido que parezca termino sonrojándome y mentalmente me golpeo para no terminar siendo una de esas chicas tontas rendidas por sus encantos.

En la puerta siguen apareciendo estudiantes que a juzgar por sus caras, no les gusta mucho esta clase. Suspiro resignada a ser una del montón, hasta que veo entrar a Madge y a Annie muy agitadas. Ellas sonríen cuando me ven y se sientan en la mesa de atrás, claramente confundidas por mi compañero de asiento. Annie se nota un poco más conmocionada.

- Ir a la biblioteca después de almuerzo es una mala idea, pero no podía olvidar ese libro - se queja Madge mientras se abanica con la mano.

- Tenemos suerte de llegar con tiempo - replica Annie haciendo lo mismo, pero utilizando la caratula de su cuaderno como abanico.

- Entonces no vayan más. Es sano - interviene el chico como si le hubieran invitado a la conversación.

- Que raro Finnick, siempre con tus buenos consejos - responde la rubia con sarcasmo.

- Pregunta lo que quieras y siempre tendré una respuesta inteligente - sonríe de medio lado y estirando su mano rápidamente le revolotea el cabello.

- Tonto - se queja ella peinando frenéticamente su cabellera -. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Tu asiento se congeló por desuso? - señala con su boca a la fila de al lado.

- Nah… solo quise ser solidario y brindar mi grata presencia a la bella doncella de acá.

- ¿Es enserio?

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser mentira? Ah…

- Katniss.

- ¡Eso! - chasquea sus dedos con acierto.

- Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?

- Gracias por el alago querida Madge, tu siempre haciendo notar mis cualidades - ruedo los ojos ya cansada de tanto ego y decido mirar al frente para esperar a la profesora. Creo que es más sano.

Para mi buena suerte, esta no se tarda en llegar y hace que mi inoportuno e insoportable compañero deje de molestar a Annie. Y aunque su apariencia demuestre todo lo contrario a un perfil aplicado; rápidamente me sorprendo al escuchar como Finnick habla perfectamente español, sin ninguna traba y con un acento muy extravagante.

- _"Muy bien Odair. No me sorprende"_ - lo felicita la profesora y termina la clase dejando de tarea ver una película para traer luego una cuartilla con lo que nos dejó la trama. Obviamente escrito todo en español y amargando así mi fin de semana.

- Estoy perdida - repito por tercera vez luego de salir del salón de clases.

- Ya tranquila, yo te ayudo.

- Las tres podemos hacer la tarea juntas y así nos ayudamos - propone Annie apoyando la idea de su amiga.

- Gracias chicas… la verdad es que terminaré siendo la última de la lista. ¿Cómo a seres como Finnick se le puede dar tan sencillo este idioma? - me quejo furiosa.

- Pues eso se le atribuye a que su familia materna es de Puerto Rico y creció hablando dos idiomas en su casa - relata Annie con cierta indiferencia.

- Pura suerte, del resto es un completo idiota - bromea Madge y las tres reventamos en una carcajada colectiva que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

Las dos chicas me acompañan a mi casillero y en el camino van recordando momentos de los cursos pasados. Por lo que me dicen han sido muy unidos y eso me intimida un poco, ya que soy la más reciente de su círculo y sinceramente no sé si seguirá siendo así por mucho.

Las siguientes clases son las electivas, por lo que Madge debe asistir a su clase de piano y Annie a la de poesía. Como todavía no estoy inscrita en ninguna, ellas me acompañan hacia el pasillo de artes para ver que puedo sacar de ahí. Deportes ya está vetado desde siempre, así que esta es la única que me queda… para no tan buena suerte que digamos.

- A ver… ¿Te gusta la pintura?

- Soy un desastre para dibujar - respondo ya cansada.

- De acuerdo - Madge recorre la lista con el dedo índice y de tanto en tanto va sugiriendo opciones. Todas terminan con un no rotundo.

- Creo que mejor voy a deportes.

- ¿Y ser porrista? - la risa de Annie no se hace esperar y ni siquiera se inmuta ante mi mirada de reproche.

- No es gracioso.

- Claro que lo es - concuerda Madge con su amiga y las dos se unen entre risas al imaginarme en el grupo de Glimmer y las plásticas. La empujo a un lado para yo misma visualizar la lista y termino en las tres primeras: Música, Teatro, Danza…

- Es inútil - aparto la vista rápidamente de allí.

- ¿Por qué no mejor entramos y así lo ves con tus propios ojos? Quizás te interese alguna al verla de frente.

- Supongo que sí - digo resignada y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar al pasillo.

Al instante de hacerlo es como si le hubiera puesto el volumen máximo a la radio dejando la calma de afuera. Instrumentos de cuerda a mi derecha, una flauta a mi izquierda, unas voces tarareando una melodía muy cerca del salón con el gran piano de cola negro. Es algo perturbador, pero ellas me calman al decirme que eso solo es porque tienen las puertas abiertas. Al cerrarse estas, el sonido se disipa.

- Están calentando, a fin de cuentas las clases comienzan en quince minutos - Annie me palmea el hombro para relajarme y acelera el paso hacia los bebederos que están en un costado.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas? - Madge aplaude con emoción esperando un sí como respuesta, pero ciertamente no sé que decir.

- Es… yo…

- Señorita Undersee, ¿puede venir un momento por favor? - un profesor emerge de uno de los pasillos contiguos y mi amiga se excusa rápidamente para dirigirse con él. Yo me quedo esperando a Annie y cuando esta aparece me dice apenada que ya debe irse a su clase.

- Ve, yo espero a Madge aquí.

- Está bien - acepta apenada -, nos vemos en la salida - se despide con un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo para atravesar la doble puerta de nuevo.

Me encuentro sola en este lugar que poco a poco deja de ser bullicioso como bien dijo Annie. La luminosidad es tal que me recuerda a esos corredores del hospital donde estuve internada. Un escalofrío me recorre los brazos y solo se disipan cuando una melodía comienza a sonar a lo lejos. Me paro en seco de la banca de madera y dirijo la vista nerviosa hacia el final del pasillo. Con andar lento voy dirigiendo mis pies para seguir las notas de la obra que escuché esta mañana y que me causó gran conmoción.

Al llegar a la puerta me quedo paralizada, sin saber que hacer o decir, veo la silueta de una chica que con pasos precisos, ligeros y casi perfectos, hacen verla como una muñeca bailarina. Sus pies en punta y sus brazos danzando a su alrededor me hacen recordar esos momentos en que solía hacer lo mismo… pero ahora no.

No me doy cuenta de mi ensimismamiento cuando la música para y un cambio en el aire me hace despertar. Parpadeo nuevamente y frente a mí veo como la chica me mira como si fuera un espanto.

- Yo… lo siento, estaba… estaba la puerta abierta y me llamó la atención…

- No tranquila, está bien - dice sonriente. Su tez morena y lisa la hacen ver muy joven, pero su cuerpo no concuerda con el de una adolescente, por lo que debe rondar en los veintitantos. Su cabello rizado y alborotado le dan un toque alocado y divertido, lo que no pega mucho con el de una bailarina de ballet.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya - balbuceo torpemente.

- ¡No, espera! Puedes quedarte, con tal, estudias aquí - sonríe de nuevo y me da un aire de confianza, lo cual es raro en mí -. Lo que me recuerda, ¿vas a tomar la clase?

- ¿Tú eres la profesora? - pregunto sorprendida. Es muy joven.

- Pues si… eso me hicieron suponer al contratarme.

- Lo siento si soy tajante.

- Descuida, muchos preguntan lo mismo. "Eres muy joven para enseñar y bla, bla, bla…" - imita una voz grave mientras sacude sus brazos con elocuencia.

- Eres buena - señalo -, no veo por qué no deberías hacerlo - me encojo de hombros y noto como se aligera más el aire en la habitación.

- Gracias - asiente, mira su reloj de muñeca y noto algo de nerviosismo. Pero es un momento en el que ella se me queda viendo que siento incomodidad y eso no me agrada mucho. Es como si quisiera recordar mi rostro o rebuscando en su memoria para tratar de asociarme con alguien más. Sacude ligeramente su cabeza en negativa y toma una coleta para amarrarse el cabello.

- Bueno, ya me voy.

- ¿Segura que no vienes a la clase? - me atrapa su pregunta a medio caminar y me paraliza de nuevo. Su tono de voz es de reconocimiento.

- No… no estoy apuntada.

- Yo te he visto, pero no recuerdo bien en donde - termina de hacerse un moño desaliñado y un pequeño tatuaje de un sol hace presencia en el lado derecho de cuello.

Ahí mi memoria hace clic y me grita quien es ella.

- Estabas en Kentucky, ¿cierto? Fui ayudante en Louisville Ballet School y recuerdo haberte visto en la clase de avanzados.

- Eh… creo que sí… - de repente ella ríe escandalosamente y acompañada de aplausos hace más extraña la escena -. Que coincidencia, de verdad que pensé no volver a verte sino hasta en un escenario importante.

- Estás exagerando… y si, es una gran coincidencia - últimamente eso se está haciendo costumbre en mi vida.

- No estoy exagerando - se pone más seria -. Chica eres extraordinaria. Muchas de las chicas te envidiaban debo decir.

- No inventes - estoy empezando a molestarme.

- ¿Me crees mentirosa? ¡Por Dios! Seguro es por eso que estás aquí en Nueva York. Saldrás de inmediato a una buena escuela de danza.

- ¡No estoy aquí por la danza! ¿Sí? Solo me mude y me cambiaron de escuela. Eso es todo - mis oídos zumban y me doy cuenta que alcé la voz más de la cuenta. Sin embargo ella no parece afectada, pero sí confusa -. Lo siento, no debí gritarte.

- Está bien, solo te presioné con eso - responde calma, pero sin quitar su expresión de completa extrañeza.

En eso las voces de unas chicas se hacen notar y los pasos más cerca. La chica acomoda su bolso en los estantes cerca de la puerta y saca de ellos un iPod.

- Yo… ya me voy.

- Aja - emite ya concentrada en estirar las puntas de sus pies en la barra.

- Bien.

- Soy Portia, por cierto - volteo de nuevo hacia ella y veo su sonrisa reflejada en el espejo. Me siento más tranquila al no verla enojada y me permito devolverle el gesto.

- Katniss - ella asiente y repite mi nombre en un susurro. Las otras chicas entran al salón ya hablando en menos volumen y sé que es mi hora de partir. Me despido de Portia agitando mi mano y salgo como bala del lugar, solo para tropezarme de frente con Madge.

- Debo ir a clases ahora, pero hablé con el coordinador de cultura y me dijo que tienes toda esta semana para elegir las electivas, así que si quieres puedes irte a casa o sino, bueno, puedes quedarte conmigo un rato - expulso el aire acumulado con cierto alivio por alejar la presión de esas clases y pienso que tendré que buscar una mejor manera que evitar esto.

Todavía no me puedo ir porque mi hermana debe estar en su práctica de gimnasia y mamá dijo que nos vendría a buscar, así que no tengo a donde ir. Madge me mira expectante y algo apurada porque debe regresar a su clase. Veo de reojo la puerta del salón de baile y al escuchar como comienzan a calentar me decido con apuro.

- Si puedo acompañarte, si no es molestia.

- Claro que no será molestia. Será divertido - mi amiga salta de la emoción y me toma de la mano para tirar de mí. Poco a poco se va alejando la música de ballet y al entrar a la sala con el piano la paz vuelve a mí. Por ahora.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza! Que pena, me demoré mucho en actualizar D: pero la verdad es que tenía el capitulo a medias, tuve un pequeño bloqueo y además comencé las clases y ya me mandaron un montón de cosas para leer y estudiar, y eso que llevo dos semanas nada más O.O bueno, así es la universidad.**

**Este capitulo no salió como esperaba, pero aún así espero que les guste. Es algo así como un puente para el otro capitulo que si espero poder actualizar a tiempo. Voy a publicar una vez a la semana, entre viernes y domingo. **

**Aquí unos datos:**

**- En la clase de español puse en cursiva lo que dice la profesora para poder diferenciarlo de los otros diálogos. Ellos viven en USA y se supone que están hablando ingles jejeje así que no se extrañen si ven eso así en el resto del fic.**

**- El Louisville Ballet School si existe y está en esa ciudad, es una de las mejores academias.**

**- Lo de la familia de Finnick lo estuve pensando desde un tiempo y pensé en asociarlo con una familia latina xD no lo sé, pero al decir que vivía en Miami me pareció divertido decir que tiene raíces nuestras *-***

**En fin, gracias por leer el fic y por agregarlo a sus favoritos. Cuento con sus reviews y... ¡A ver de nuevo el teaser trailer de Sinsajo! AAAAAHHHHHHHH ok ya me calmo xD**

**Besos.**

_**Grecia:**_ Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y sí, tus ideas son buenas y debo decirte que por ahí van las cosas jejeje tengo pensado un camino para Gale y Katniss, además de Peeta, que poco a poco se irá tejiendo ;) disculpa por la tardanza, pero los deberes fueron muchos. Un saludo grande y muchos panes de Peeta par ti!

_**Ady Mellark87:**_ Amigaaaa! Dios me tardé más de lo debido, pero aquí estoy :D esa relación de Katniss-Glimmer es algo… muy ellas jajjaa ya lo verás luego. Y claro, ¿quién no se pelea por un novio como Peeta Sexy Mellark? *-* ¿Viste el tráiler de Sinsajo? Me dieron ganas de llorar y eso que es un teaser y no el tráiler completo.

Un abrazo grande amiga! Saludos.

_**LarissaSuram:**_ Me alegra que te guste fic :D sip jajaja y ahora es que comienza la acción entre ellos (más adelante habrán sorpresas). Disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad que pena con ustedes D: pero espero poder actualizar como dije, una vez por semana y los viernes o los fines de semana… por ahí iré xD gracias por leer y por comentar! Un abrazo.


End file.
